


【授权翻译】Trope Soup

by BelYahoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absurd, Crack, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Tropes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelYahoo/pseuds/BelYahoo
Summary: SaintDionysus和MotherofBulls写下这篇文的时候喝醉了 ，俩女孩是彼此最好的朋友，写出来的文章又黄又疯





	1. Day1.婚姻法/八年级/学生会男女主席

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trope Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173304) by [MotherofBulls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofBulls/pseuds/MotherofBulls), [SaintDionysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus). 

德拉科翻了个白眼。

“你知道，如果你明白唠叨是分时间和地点的，那你就是个完美的性交对象，你得在我们真正结婚的时候改过来。而且，为今后你我更完备的极致生活，当我的蛋正放在你阴沟里打滚的时候，最好不要来烦我。”

尽管如此，他还是顺从地把手指滑到她阴蒂上。

该死的小荡妇。他不应该做这件事，但他还是会这么做，因为他的余生都要和她上床。所以，他不妨从良好的开端做起。  
为了表示感谢，赫敏更是拱起了背。有那么一会儿，他想她一定是某种瑜伽修行者，因为她很灵活。不知怎的，他的老二以那微妙的倾侧，成功地把她那甜蜜的包裹往更深的地方去了。她离第二次高潮越来越近了。在他的脑海中，那堵已经被劈开的大坝几乎要决堤了。  
他把她转过身来，把她拉到胸前，一边摇着屁股，一边咬着她的脖子，他们俩都快了。

有她在身边有很多好处。其中两点便是粉红的乳头，诱人地弹在他的胸前。他把脖子弯成一个根本不会舒服的角度，但他马上意识到这完全值得。她突然喷涌而出，一时间甚至有些眼冒金星。她的内壁紧紧裹住他的鸡巴，他的防卫终于倒下了。德拉科紧张得浑身发抖。

“Ho-ly fuck”（有神圣的做爱之意，原味更有感觉，所以直搬过来了）

他猛的一个挺进，高潮结束了。

“他妈的，你，啊，是的。”

这都是些语无伦次的废话。

两个人瘫倒在地板上，像是吃了一顿饱饭就失去了骨头的爱人。

“哈，真有趣。”赫敏说。

德拉科仍然没有恢复闭上嘴的能力。他的脸撞在地毯上，但他不在乎。

“是的”

噢，梅林,全能的神。这本应该是个挑战，他们从来没有想过他们真的这么做了。

随着德拉科逐渐恢复的大脑思考力，他发现自己在深情地对着未婚妻笑。

也许......只是也许......这不会太糟。

赫敏抬头望着天花板，咬着嘴唇。尽管德拉科吹嘘自己的性爱经历，但他的确对她做了一件她认为他永远也做不到的事。

他让她觉得自己像个荡妇。

她叹了口气。亲爱的梅林，太棒了。

看来她需要重新考虑下对“成熟阴茎”的定义了。  
实际上,是的。这绝对需要重新考虑，因为她要嫁给德拉科。  
她打了个寒颤，仍对此感到不习惯。突然，她脑海中划过一些片段，不断地充斥一生的小争吵，但后来都演变成最激烈的性爱。  
她微笑着偷偷地看了未婚夫一眼。他张着嘴，嘴角还挂着些口水。他的眼睛呆滞无神。

干得不错,赫敏!你把他操得很不错。  
也许和德拉科·马尔福在一起的日子不会那么糟糕。在那一刻，两人都不记得为什么他们曾经反对分院帽把他们放在一起。

德拉科微笑着舔了舔嘴唇。

“说说吧......嗯......格兰杰，你有什么偏好吗?祖母绿型，圆型，侯爵型，还是你更喜欢现代的经典舒适型?”（注1）

“信不信由你，我确实有些偏好。”赫敏用手指摸着他的胸口。

“祖母绿，永远是设计来当装饰背景的。过时。”

“放屁，这年代特定的。”  
“这是我祖母的，也就是说你得向我母亲要。”

该死的当然！不，我不可能是从马尔福、布莱克或莱斯特兰奇金库中那一大堆戒指中拿来的一个，一定是用她家人寄来的，告诉麻瓜们他们是包办婚姻，一定会很有趣的。  
就在他正要开口说出那句决定命运的话时，“随你的便，格兰杰。”一个傲慢的银色猫守护神打断了他们。他们都一丝不挂地对着守护神默默地眨了眨眼睛。它清了清嗓子，才用麦格校长的声音开始说话。

“晚上好，希望我没有打扰你们。”他们都哼了一声。真是年度最佳轻描淡写，它打断了很多事。  
在守护神出现之前，德拉科就想抱抱她，而赫敏想再吸一口德拉科的老二。

“我刚从沙克尔波特部长那里得知，巫师法庭经过审查，一致认定婚姻法根本就是荒谬加可笑，更不用说百分之百的不道德了。它已被撤销，你们俩将很高兴知道你们不需要结婚。晚安。”

守护神消失后，他们各自盯着远处看了一会儿。

“哦，谢天谢地。”赫敏叫道。“没有冒犯的意思,马尔福。你是个很棒的性伴，但我真的无法想象我们生出来的恶魔之子。”

他扮了个鬼脸。咒语被打破了，她就在那里......赫敏·格兰杰。  
他一脸无法忍受地说，“如果我们真的生育了，他们就会先发制人地把我们扔进阿兹卡班，再来一句‘你他妈居然把这个家伙带到这个世界上来。’”

赫敏翻了个白眼。

“滚回你的房间，马尔福。”

“十分乐意。”

他们都跺着脚走进各自的房间，砰的一声关上了门。  
德拉科不敢相信发生了什么，但至少他知道他会睡个好觉。

一个好的床伴总是给他甜蜜的梦。  
.  
.  
.  
“德拉科”，他妈妈喊道。“醒醒。”

他环顾四周，发现自己又回到了庄园的房间里。

“我他——”

“言辞。”纳西莎责备道。

“在你今天回学校之前，我们有几件事要讨论，包括你的未婚妻。我的表哥对嫁妆的事很不满。”

他抹去眼中的睡意，德拉科不确定自己是不是还在做梦。

“德拉科，穿好衣服。小天狼星和赫敏·布莱克将在一个小时内赶到这里。”

他妈的什么？？？


	2. Day2. 斯莱特林/混血/处女赫敏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以所以……我们又肥来了。很快你们中的一些人一定会说，好的，女王!你们中很少有人会关注我们的其他故事，他们会说，你们这些小婊砸每个人都有三部作品还在进行中。我们他妈的什么时候才能知道赫敏在《一个值得为之奋斗的女孩》中的幸运药水事件之后，会不会后悔她的决定?哦，还有无穷无尽的永恒……她的喜怒无常是怎么回事?没错,我们的一些作品也是彼此的测试版，所以……我们现在选择写宿醉文。我们的梗源列表越来越长，所以今晚的冒险带我们来到斯莱特林的赫敏、混血赫敏和处女赫敏的国度。再一次……我们写这篇文章的时候喝醉了，并且所有的更新都会是在我们喝醉的时候。

“赫敏·布莱克？”

德拉科稀里糊涂地质疑道。

“亲爱的，你睡觉的时候撞到头了吗?是的，赫敏·布莱克。你的二表妹，自从她被分到斯莱特林，你一直喜欢她。不过，在上流社会，这当然是可以原谅的。”

她拍拍他的额头，检查他是否发烧。

“就算她父亲被炸下了家族树，但一旦我们的住宅合二为一，这一切都会得到原谅。”

德拉科记得这是真的。他还没有百分之百醒过来，不过仍然有点迷糊了。

“当然，我们的孩子可能不会疯，去家庭聚会捡女人是我们的家庭传统。”

“德拉科，我受够你的无礼了。老实点儿，我给你倒杯咖啡吧。”纳西莎生气地说，“多比！”

“多比?”德拉科挠挠头，搞不懂自己怎么会还养着一个小精灵，这个小精灵不仅在他二年级的时候离开了他的家，而......而且......后来被他姑姑变成了一只精灵炸串。  
(作者们：安息吧多比。(我现在正在倒我的40磅。)注：反正是太太们正在宿醉hhh

“女主人叫多比?”

那两颗巨大的恐怖球体盯着那两个傲慢的马尔福。

德拉科的白眼仁马上顶到天花板上去了。家养小精灵太丑了，这可不是一件好事，尤其是当他从吃他未婚妻(表面上)阴部的梦中醒来的时候。这是他在不久的将来可能得到的最接近的东西了，因为女孩子的内裤可能是纯金做的，和她穿的一样像个防护罩。

“多比，给德拉科少爷来杯浓咖啡，黑咖啡，他最近糖吃得太多了，再来片奶油吐司。别太放肆，布莱克一家马上就要来了。”

“多比喜欢布莱克小姐，布莱克太太会和布莱克小姐和主人一起来吗?”

尽管它试图表现得甜蜜而热切，但它的笑容还是会让人做噩梦。

纳西莎翻了翻白眼，“不会，麻瓜女主人被叫去给女王做牙科急诊。”

她又转身小声对德拉科说，“至少她是这么说的。”

德拉科从未见过赫敏的母亲。这没关系，无论如何，他都不在乎。他只知道她用牙齿对他做了些野蛮的事情，赫敏没有那玩意儿就活不下去了。他对麻瓜的感激之情也就这么深，他只在乎这个。

“真可惜，我喜欢她。”

小精灵看上去很难过，就像有人告诉它魁地奇训练结束后不许它洗衣服。

“多比，你怎么认识布莱克夫人的?”纳西莎眯着眼睛，俯视着小精灵，看上去突然有20英尺高。

“多比......啊......咖啡!吐司!马上!”

他嘭的一声消失了。

“多年来我一直告诉你，妈妈，你应该给多比一只袜子，它是个疯子。”

“别厚脸皮了，亲爱的，你真是个典型的中产阶级。现在起床，穿上衣服，对那个......做点什么......”她指着德拉科裤子里的帐篷说。

“妈妈!不要看它！”

她翻了个白眼。“我以前什么没见过，亲爱的。你可是我生的。”

德拉科气得快昏死过去。

“恕我直言，母亲，你得他妈的出去。你要是还在这儿，我可不想为我兄弟今天早上的胡闹做点什么。”

纳西莎低声嘀咕着，“我可以把你带到这个世界上来，也可以把你从这个世界里带走”，然后马上离开了房间，随手关上了门。

德拉科高兴地叹了口气，想想他之前的万人迷手淫技术。他应该想想什么呢?如此多的选择，如此少的时间。

他应该想想赫敏，但是他不知道她的胸部是什么样子的，所以他只能即兴发挥。他可以想起昨天晚上做的那个愉快的梦，但他不想让自己失望，因为他知道现实中的赫敏根本不像和他订婚的那个梦。  
德拉科做了所有男孩在想睡觉时可能会做的事，他只想着乳头。  
她的乳房又大又满，又紧实，又甘美，粉红色的乳头在他的嘴里变硬。他没有精心设计一些场景，也没有想象她的眼睛，她发红的皮肤，她带着呼吸声的呻吟。他只想着乳头，这就是他所需要的，真的。因为......那是乳房啊。

“啊，行了，完事了。啊呀，多比拿给我那该死的咖啡呢?”

嘭!多比端着妈妈点的可怜早餐出现了。它看起来像是为囚犯或医院病人准备的，而不是残忍的庄园继承人。

“多比带来了德拉科少爷的早餐。”

聪明的小精灵在餐巾下面藏了一些东西，也许这能让他平静下来。  
在茶壶里，多比把茶壶藏在餐巾下面，让德拉科吃早饭。因为多比在家养小精灵中是他妈的冠军和神。

“你真是太好了，多比。老伙计，我收回我说过的妈妈给你袜子的话。”

“什么?”

“什么都没有。走吧，多比，逗留是不礼貌的。”

“德拉科少爷，隆巴顿少爷说：‘狗屎很结实，要慢慢地打’”它讪讪地教导他的主人。（我猜是指世上无难事，只要肯放弃）

“现在,多比。关于隆巴顿少爷，我一向是怎么说的来着?”

多比笔直地站起来，清了清嗓子，好像在背诵什么东西，其实它几乎记不起来了。

“隆巴顿少爷是个娘娘腔贱货，是个没有才能的癞蛤蟆，人们对他好只是因为他长成了一颗最好的狗屎。”

德拉科的脸上露出喜色。

“很好,多比,我认为这值得一试。”

他从床底下钻了出来，找到了霍格沃茨即将开学的课本。

“你可以做我的家庭作业，多比。”

他那该死的大眼睛——就像真的，是什么在魔法界、进化界或者天国里创造出这样一个生物?  
多比望着他，满心欢喜。

“德拉科少爷，你和赫敏小姐结婚后，如果你愿意，我很乐意照看你的家，如果你允许的话，先生。”

“你有奶头吗，多比?”

家养小精灵看上去很困惑——这......就像......一种本来就不体面的生物的超级丑陋的表情。

“德拉科少爷是什么意思?”

“赫敏生我的继承人时，你能当奶妈吗?因为我们真正需要的只是那当中的一个，我不能让那些小屁孩让我年轻性感的新娘的胸部泄气，这个解释可以吗?”

只有他可以被允许吮吸它们。但是只有以......性的方式。

多比看起来悲痛不已，他似乎十分颓废，不管他对德拉科主人有多好，他都无法履行他的职责。

“多比无法给德拉科少爷和布莱克太太的两个杰出的孩子喂奶，多比现在要去把它的头放进烤箱里。”德拉科耸耸肩。“没有必要，但是没关系，我只是说，非常欢迎你过来为我们服务，但是你作为我们的仆人的第一件事，就是给我们找一个奶妈。你肯定能做到，对吧?”

多比可能患有躁郁症，说真的，没人能在这么短的时间内经历这么多的情绪。他对完成这样一项沙文主义任务（注1）的前景感到非常高兴。

“多比很荣幸——”

“多比，我不是有意无礼，但你现在能滚开吗?我得穿好衣服，至少要用一个小时来整理好头发，才能见到赫敏。”

“当然，德拉科少爷!”多比行了个礼，嘭的一声，走了。  
德拉科叹了口气。“是的，他终于走了。”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
小天狼星和赫敏坐在客厅里，等待德拉科的到来。纳西莎终于意识到了赫敏是个混血。事实上，在和她的狗饲养员交谈后，他们认为引入一些新的血液对血统是有好处的。谢天谢地，另一条血统线是她的子嗣。上帝保佑，别让卢修斯的后代再来一个白肤金发人了，她都快得眼盲症了。要是随了布莱克家那将也会很不错，至少他们有一个超级原始的传统，用星座来给孩子命名。我的意思是，谁不想被命名为Caelum或Cygnus?有哪个小女孩没有梦想过被叫做“Cassiopeia”（注2），然后这样操场上的小男孩就可以叫他们“尿-尿”，还可以拉他们的辫子?这些名字一点也不令人生厌。

“茜茜”小天狼星假笑了下。“你看起来比以前更可爱了，那么你需要吸取多少灵魂才能保持年轻呢?”

卢修斯打断他，“天狼星，你操了多少狼?为了找到你的泥巴——”

“礼貌点，先生们。”纳西莎瞪了他们一眼，然后甜甜地看着赫敏。她为自己刚刚这么出色的表现而感到自豪，在小天狼星的论断面前她镇定自若，因为他绝对不可能知道她放在楼上梳妆台里的那罐婴儿灵魂面霜。每一个加隆都很值得。

赫敏觉得受到了侮辱，“德拉科会很快下来吗?我很想和他一起在花园里散散步，今天天气很棒。”有哪对17岁的夫妇不愿意在花园里散步，在户外什么性爱都不做呢?德拉科的球将会是灿烂的蓝色，以配合刚来的可爱蓝风铃。这只是简单的视觉-性爱-比喻。

“去吧,亲爱的。我叫他到外面来见你。”

她点点头。

赫敏向她未来的姻亲行了个屈膝礼，亲了亲她父亲的脸颊，然后向著名的马尔福花园走去。

女孩走后，卢修斯问:“天狼星，小伙子，像你这样有教养的纯血统的人怎么能和一个麻瓜结婚呢，更不用说还培养出了一个斯莱特林。”

“嗯，是珍的雌细胞干的，她喝醉了。我和莱姆斯把她带回家，和她做了些运动。后来我们发现她怀孕了，我知道那是我的，因为只有我进了她的阴户，莱姆斯进了她的嘴里，我......无论如何”他继续说，“好吧，在那之后，我做了正确的事，和她结婚了，当然是在她取消婚约之后。我知道她就是我的真命天女，因为我有一张像胡佛一样的嘴和三个洞要操。”

“真是浪漫”,纳西莎嘲笑。“你有斯莱特林基因的精虫吗?”

“哦，珍真是个小荡妇，冷酷无情，雄心勃勃。说真的，如果她有魔力，她会生吃了你。”他现在很想念他的妻子。  
“梅林，我现在就想操她。”

“她不会生吃我，因为我不会像那样荡来荡去。”纳西莎说。  
卢修斯悲伤地望着远方。“她真的不喜欢，我试过了。”

“真是个耻辱，茜茜。你不知道你错过了什么，性自由是一种解放，到处都可以是鸡巴和阴部。”

“你会把这些告诉你女儿吗?”卢修斯问。

小天狼星哼了一声。“梅林,不会。如果你儿子用一根小手指在她的游泳衣上碰了下，我就把他的头扯下来，然后尿到他的喉咙里。”

“迷人”,纳西莎拖长了尾音。德拉科走到客厅，兴奋得见鬼，惊讶地发现他的未婚妻并没有在这儿热切地等待他的到来。

他走到他未来的岳父面前，用他最清晰、简洁、贵族的口吻说:“Ey bruv”（注3）  
“妈的，你飘了（注3）。”小天狼星笑着说。他探过身来嗅了嗅德拉科的衣服，“隆巴顿”

“嘘！！”他激动地用只有他们俩才听得见的耳语说，“我父母不知道我抽大麻。”

“我们什么都知道，德拉科。我们都是消息灵通的人。”卢修斯傲慢地说。“作为斯莱特林的一员，你太显眼了，德拉科。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“说实话,德拉科，我希望你不要抽烟。如果你每个周末都被关禁闭，你怎么可能成为男生学生会主席呢?”

没有人看见她偷偷溜回房间。该死，她可真是个斯莱特林。

德拉科并不是真的想当男生学生会主席，但他不想打破未婚妻的幻想。“别担心，亲爱的。”他说着，在她鼻子上敲了一下。

“我在花园里，但是那有那么多该死的地精，虫害也很可怕，还有孔雀操——交配的声音。”

她注意到不能在马尔福一家面前说脏话。

纳西莎惊恐地喘着气。“我们真应该解雇我们的园丁，不能让人们认为我们不比那些可怜的韦斯莱兄弟强多少，他们的花园破败不堪，到处都是猖獗的地精。”

德拉科耸耸肩。“如果你愿意，我可以为你做，妈妈。我很擅长破坏别人的帮助。如果你愿意，这个周-末我来做。”

纳西莎听到这个奇怪的字眼，紧紧地抓住她的珍珠。  
“我亲爱的孩子，什么是‘周-末’?”

赫敏在心里记着，当她成为了庄园的女主人，不要做一个被宠坏了的、脱离现实的小公主。

“德拉科，你愿意和我一起逛逛花园吗?”

德拉科点了点头，他希望她能让他摸她的胸部。但要是她不愿意，他就在花园里和她散步。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
在花园里，赫敏长长的乌木头发前后摇摆着。德拉科他妈的不喜欢她在这个场合穿优雅长袍，他喜欢她偶尔穿一条麻瓜牛仔裤，至少他能更清楚地看到她的身材。尽管如此，他还是很喜欢她的制服裙和齐膝短袜。偶尔，她会放松警惕，而他会得到一个闪光的内裤。妈的，他最后一次看到她的腿是“有人”不小心把南瓜汁洒到她的腿上，迫使她脱掉膝盖上的袜子。

“德拉科?”

她轻轻地问道，然后把头靠在他的肩上。这感觉很奇怪，因为他不记得她有这么高。

“当我们的父母讨论了订婚合同的条款后，这一切都会作数，我会是你的......”

“你已经是我的了。”他说，一边吻着她的指关节。  
他知道这样做是对的。女巫们的脑子里装的东西很血腥，她们让巫师们对她们说完全完美的事情，如果你做不到，你就会有麻烦。

“不，我的意思是你的。”她那泓巧克力色的瀑布(因为很明显)凝视着他头顶暴风雨般的天空，或者不管你他妈的想描述什么棕色和灰色的眼睛(作者：我个人认为这很奇怪......就像......我妈妈有一双灰色的眼睛，我很确定这意味着她属于魔鬼。因为该死的颜色类比，因为那个原因，因为德赫，因为这是一篇梗文。）

“我的吗?就像在...”  
神圣的性交中。她说的是他想要她说的话吗?

“赫敏......你准备好了吗?”

“为了让你操我，是的。”

德拉科想在这种胜利的气氛中挥拳猛击，在狂喜中雀跃。

“我们去我的房间吧——现在。”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
家长们在喝了第四杯火焰威士忌后开始大笑。

“好吧,好吧，我从来没有，落入那混蛋的圈套......”小天狼星说。他是唯一一个喝酒的人。“他妈的，茜茜，卢修斯。他妈怎么还没结束你们的婚姻?”他狡猾地转向卢修斯。

“我根本不相信，他看起来好像在某个时候只动一根或三根手指，我说的对吗，卢修斯?”

卢修斯白了他一眼，喝了一口。

“好吧好吧，我们称之为狂欢，并且是在DEs会感到无聊的时候。当我们身边没有女人的时候......我就是最好的。”

“你说得对，亲爱的，”纳西莎举起酒杯，为丈夫的评论祝酒。她完全喝醉了。

“他妈的”,天狼星含糊不清。“我为什么在这里?关于嫁妆和签字什么的，妈的，为什么我要让我的宝贝女儿被吸进乱伦坑里?”

“她和德拉科彼此喜欢。”纳西莎耸耸肩说。

“是啊，这是为什么呢?”小天狼星问道。“我的意思是......无意冒犯......但你儿子是个花公子。我再说一次，没有不尊重的意思，只是陈述一个事实。赫敏是个可爱的小公主，而德拉科基本上是个人渣。我试图把她推向詹姆斯和莉莉的儿子哈利，你知道，我的教子，但她坚持说她喜欢德拉科。”

纳西莎又耸耸肩。“他好看。”

小天狼星嘲笑。“他是他妈的好看。我告诉你，他在阿兹卡班连十秒钟都活不了。像他那样的饭桶......”  
他的目光不再集中，若有所思地咬着嘴唇。

卢修斯清了清嗓子。  
“请你不要再卖弄我们的儿子，你未来的女婿了好吗?只是......你知道的，如果你不觉得你的要求太多的话。”

小天狼星假装投降，举起双手。“好吧,该死的好吧。对不起，我不知道你们这些人对那种事那么一本正经，我以为乱伦是你们这些人生活的目的。”

“小天狼星，亲爱的。”纳西莎说着，喝完一杯火焰威士忌，敲了敲杯子，示意她的堂兄要再斟满。

“没问题，谈判时间到了。”

他给她倒的比她应该喝的还要多。“赫敏继承了一大笔遗产，德拉科也有一大堆。如果你想让我签这份合同，把安迪的那份还给她。”

“那听起来像是我不打算做的事情。”纳西莎说。

“得了吧，茜茜!你嫁给了一条血淋淋的龙，他就像他妈的史矛革一样，盘踞在一座加隆山上。”

“你说什么?”卢修斯显得十分困惑。

“一些麻瓜的故事。珍在赫敏小的时候给她读书，关于侏儒和矮人——”

“无聊!”纳西莎说。

“我正想说。”她把杯子里的东西倒了回去。“赫敏读得太多了。”

卢修斯和小天狼星倒抽了一口冷气.

“什么?我们一致同意。”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
时间到了，德拉科心想。因为他俩都盖着他的丝绸床单。他需要和妈妈谈谈这件事——它们太滑了，而且不透气。就像......说真的，就像富人睡在埃及棉上，而不是丝绸。

“你确定你准备好了吗?”请务必准备好，他在想。我这么问只是想让你觉得我是个好人，但实际上我只是想把你身上的东西撕掉。

“嗯，是不是得有一些热身活动？我们只是光着身子跳上你的床。”她犹豫地说。“也许是亲吻和爱抚?”

“好吧，我现在不打算进你的洞了，赫敏。我先计划了几件事，我们开始前我只是想问一下，因为我不想破坏气氛。”

她笑了。“你想得真周到。”

“我知道，”他吻着她的脖子说。“我很了不起，不是吗?”

她咬着嘴唇，享受着他的亲吻。赫敏·布莱克觉得自己是世界上最幸运的女孩。在马尔福的名字和她的名字连在一起后，她就会开始力求统治世界。卖弄风情的处女情节已经圆满成功，现在是抓住时机的时候了。她颤抖着，德拉科的嘴贴在一个乳头上。她现在又在想什么呢?

“啊,德拉科。这感觉......”很奇怪，这感觉有点奇怪，她不习惯这种感觉。如果他再这样做几次，也许会使她感到愉快，而她也习惯了那使她脊背发凉的寒颤，但是现在，她一感觉到那寒颤就眯起了眼睛。“很好，这感觉很好。”

我他妈的太棒了。德拉科一边把粉色的乳尖往自己身上蹭，一边想。乳房，我爱死乳房了。大咪咪，小咪咪，圆咪咪，湿咪咪......啊，乳房！它们是我的最爱，它们几乎接近阴部的感觉。该死，我要吃了。她会紧得不舒服。

又吸了几分钟的乳头之后，赫敏变得不耐烦了，而且觉得很无聊。

“德拉科,你能......也许......我不知道，摸摸我的阴蒂什么的。我已经湿了一会儿了。”

这就像他的梦一样，她想让他吃她的阴蒂。嗯......她也许没有说出来，但是她的眼睛告诉了他他需要知道的一切。她想让他把嘴对着她，现在就要。

“哦，那真有趣。”她试图放松下来，并告诉自己这只是前戏的一种形式。  
感觉开始好起来了。是的，感觉真好。我什么时候能达到高潮?我应该有一次，我什么时候才能知道？

好，很好。噢，太太太太好了！等等，那是什么......不能......思考了。她呻吟着，吐出了她已知词汇中所有的脏话。她不完全确定发生了什么，但她认为她有她的第一次高潮。赫敏不得不克服这样一个事实:在那之后，他可能还想吻她的嘴。啊啊，拜托不要那样做。我不能尝我自己的阴部，就像......这很酷，这是相当合理的恶心，尤其当如果你是处女。

德拉科抬起头来看着她。“你来了吗，宝贝?”

她点了点头，喘着气，想找回她的呼吸。

“那是......哇，德拉科......那是...”

“好了，很好，你来了。”他微笑着说，一边爬上她的身体，在她的嘴上亲个不停。

啊，啊，啊，啊，啊，啊。  
赫敏不像德拉科那样喜欢她的味道。好吧，我想我知道我可以划掉我的遗愿清单上的女同性恋时刻，我无法踏过那些水域。

德拉科得意地笑着，“现在轮到我了吗?”

赫敏笑了下，所有来自古老家族的女巫一学会走路就会笑。“当，当然”

我们，德拉科想。口交！口交！口交！口交！我们! ! ! !  
德拉科头晕目眩地仰面朝天，按捺住了想要搓搓双手的冲动。

赫敏惊恐地看着那坚硬的附属物。我的嘴要放在那里?

“别指望奇迹什么的，德拉科。毕竟，这是我第一次。”

“是——是的——当然——别——别担心——你会——做得很棒”

他真的很想要那个口交。

“好吧。”她说，声音颤抖着。来吧,赫敏，你要把那个老二放进你嘴里，你能做到。她把它拿在手里，它抽搐着。

“唔......”你喜欢这样......张开你的嘴，就像......吞吐它吗?还是你舔它?一个人怎么吸鸡巴?我应该事先读一下这篇文章的!

“我要开始了。”

德拉科点点头，脸上的笑容一直挂着。“只用亲亲它，从这里开始。”

她咬着嘴唇，弯下身子，试探地撅起嘴唇。她吻了一下，还不错。

“好了，现在舔它。”德拉科命令。

她照做了。

还好，嗯，这并不坏。事实上，我有点喜欢我舌头上的感觉。出于本能，她假装他的鸡巴是一个即将融化的冰淇淋蛋筒。舔了一圈又一圈，从底部到顶端，她甚至吸吮他的蛋蛋，就像融化的冰淇淋从甜筒底部冒出来一样。德拉科一感觉到她的舌头碰到他的阴茎就呻吟起来。

“哦,梅林,赫敏。把它放进嘴里，拜托。”

哇，我一定很厉害。我他妈的是赫敏·布莱克!我所做的每件事都是最好的，我在这场口交中像个摇滚歌手。

她张开嘴，吸了吸它的头。  
德拉科的眼睛往后一翻。“喔喔喔，妈的，赫敏，感觉真好。”他用力地抓着她的头发。  
她并不喜欢。不过，老实说，如果要这么做，他至少可以帮上忙，不让她看到。她抬起头来，“我很抱歉，你是不是碰巧有个马尾辫夹之类的东西?”

德拉科朝她眨了眨眼睛。为什么她在说一些与性无关的事情?难道她不知道世界上最重要的事情是她的嘴在他的鸡巴上吗?他摇摇头，“没有夹子。”

“哦，那你能做一只小羊羔，把我的头发挽起来吗?我不想让它沾上口水”

德拉科耸耸肩，“当然。”

“谢谢。”。她又回去干他的鸡巴，这还不算太糟。她把它带进带出她的嘴，偶尔吞下她的口水。他似乎喜欢她那样做，她认为这与她的嘴在他的阴茎周围收缩有关，但其目的纯粹是为了实用，这儿有那么多的口水。但他似乎越来越硬，越来越大，她的小嘴巴都快容不下了。

喔，天啊，她要吐了。

“唔哇”她把头拧向一边，使劲捂住嘴。

“对-对不起。”德拉科说，他完全没有意识到自己是如何镇定自若地为堵住她的嘴而道歉的。她所做的一切都让他感觉很好，他忍不住往她嘴里塞了一点。他希望她能把那些液体都吞下去，但他知道，如果没有大量的练习，她可能做不到这一点。毕竟这是她第一次。

“只是...你知道的...别这样做”她气愤地说，又继续把头埋了下去。在她再次把它吞进嘴里之前，她抬起头来，眼睛里充满了使命感地看着他。

“顺便问一下，你是不是快了?”

“嗯？”他愚蠢地问。

“你-是-不-是-要-来-了？”她淡淡地问。

他耸了耸肩。“我猜，我现在可能随时都能来。”

“那你为什么不呢?因为，你知道的，我的下颚无法创造奇迹。”

他扮了个鬼脸。“如果你确定要这么做的话，但是......这感觉真好，而且——”

“德拉科，你以前吸过鸡巴吗?”她眯起眼睛，有点生气。

他摇摇头，“没有。”

“那你不知道这会有多不舒服，听我的，来吧，快一点，拜托。”

他看上去有点内疚。

“好吧,好吧。天哪，我他妈的会来的。”

“谢谢，”她说，又把它放回嘴里。

“等等！”他说，“我不需要从你嘴里说出来。我不用进你的嘴，就可以直接上你，如果你真的准备好了。”

“我很确定，如果你从我嘴里进来，就等于进了我的身体，德拉科。”

他现在生她的气了。梅林，就在几秒钟前她把那张聪明的嘴用得比这好得多。

“你的阴部，我可以进你的阴部。”

她飞快地眨了眨眼睛，然后向他点点头。

“好吧。”

“好极了”他用略带鼻息的口气说。

“德拉科，”她的声音突然变得害怕起来，没有了平时那种居高临下的样子，“求你了，温柔些，我......我害怕。”

现在他觉得自己像个混蛋，他变得越来越下贱，而且自命不凡，但事实是她在拖延，因为她害怕。

“我保证。”

他又吻了她一下，示意她放心。

哈，味道还是和我差不多。

她的表情有些痛苦，但还是答应了。

“躺下来，亲爱的。”他说。

他真的很想让这使她舒服些，尤其是在她刚刚送给他一个可爱的口交之后。她脸红得像个......像个处女，她给了他一个甜蜜的微笑。他小心地把睾丸头放在她的入口处。

“好吧，在这里，我会慢慢来。”德拉科连尖都没碰到，更不用说他的头了，她倒抽了一口冷气。

“太多了?还是太快了?”

“继续”

她咬着嘴唇试图掩饰疼痛。他顺从了她，把她往里塞。她紧紧地闭上眼睛，嘴巴抿成一条线。

“啊啊啊啊啊”

“我伤到你了吗?”

“嗯......是的，这他妈的很疼。”

“好吧,嗯......”

他应该怎么做?他应该出来吗?梅林，他真的不想出来。

“也许你只是需要适应它，如果太疼就咬我的肩膀，好吗?”

她点点头，已经开始希望这一切都结束了。当她想找到哪怕一点点勇气时，一滴小泪珠就从她的脸颊上滚落了下来。她多么希望他身上有一点点的这样的感觉。至少我之前给了他口交，也许他现在会早点来。德拉科挤进她的身体，直到全部都塞了进去。  
妈的，她太紧了，就像......该死的，说真的，这是他的老二一生中感觉最好的事情。她也想要那种超脱的感觉，但事实并非如此。她希望这好歹能成为有史以来最伟大的一件事，但这他妈的糟透了。德拉科傻乎乎地笑着，好像这是他经历过的最好的一件事，这让她非常伤心，她觉得自己像个混蛋。还要多久感觉才会好?像他那样享受这一切，她是不是要求太多了?为什么女人们渴望一次又一次地这样做?除了明显需要延续人类的子孙之外。

德拉科慢慢地从她的下面钻进钻出，呻吟着，嘴里嘟囔着甜言蜜语。一脸虔诚，他好像在教堂什么的，让他感觉如此好让她感到强大。这种力量......这是她能理解的。这需要控制......这是令人陶醉的。谁掌管着世界?女孩。拥有阴道是很棒的。

哦,梅林。现在感觉有点好了。

等等，她......她不能。不，赫敏·布莱克，现在把这事抛到脑后。你不用插上电源，至少不是字面意思。  
“我能试着在上面吗?”

什么？？？？所以，在第一次的时候绝对没人想到会这样。

“嗯...如果能让你感觉好点的话。”

西奥和布雷斯(因为谁他妈的在乎克拉布和高尔?好吧......让我们忽略这两个在整个霍格沃茨都和他形影不离，但令人费解的是，西奥和布雷斯实际上是他最好的朋友。但话又说回来，与诺特和扎比尼相比，谁会想到这两个笨蛋会给出性爱建议呢?西奥和布雷斯就像学校里的双性恋贵族。因为90年代充满了高度的性意识并且接受个体性行为，当然包括可卡因。实际上是死神和迷幻药贴上去的标签，至少在我上学的时候。但是有一件事是肯定的，那就是大麻从不过时。)如果他们知道他是一个多么讨厌的人，第一次就这样照拂她，他们绝对不会让他好好活着。

他翻了个身......哇哦，潮湿的地方。他的皮肤又冷又干，她笨拙地骑在他身上，她那可爱的、纤细的、十几岁的四肢突然乱跳起来。他抓住他的阴茎想让她沉沦。不过......失败了。

再试一次。

还是...哎哟

德拉科咬了咬嘴唇。梅林，好疼。“宝贝，让我把它放进去一点，然后把你自己放低一点。”

“好吧”，她有点尴尬地说。她那女强人的虚张声势正在减弱。最终，他们一起成功了。当她坐下来打量他时，他高兴地闭上了眼睛，“哦，赫。”

她现在知道圣诞火鸡是什么感觉了。她待会到底该怎么挪动她的身子?她只是觉得很...很...很完整。  
她确信自己在冒汗。

“宝贝，你还好吗?”

“你真是太......我好...”

他笑了。该死的又挺起来了!你一直知道你的鸡巴很大，现在你有证据了。

“让我帮你。”

他把手放在她的屁股上，把她的身体上下举到他的老二上。

哦，真有意思，赫敏想。

“哦！”她喘着气。“这个......这个我喜欢。现在她知道怎么动了，就像一个骑着马上战场的女王战士。德拉科是她的战马.....或者...骑士...国王?他妈的不，他会有个像公爵那样的烂头衔，因为她是他妈的皇后。(作者们：公鸡，他是一只公鸡，面对现实吧。）

她不认为自己能从痛苦中走出来，但感觉确实很好。这完全不同于他对她的追求，这当然是一种后天养成的口味，但却以一种完全不同寻常的方式使人感到满足。

“嗯。德拉科,是的。感觉真好。”

德拉科得意地笑着看着她的乳房上下抖动，把她的身体移到他的鸡鸡上。乳房啊。

赫敏低头看着他几乎呆滞的脸，这比夺魂咒还厉害。阴部是目前为止最强大的魔法物品，现在就已经把他搞得昏头昏脑的了。  
是的，她失去了贞操，她没有任何性经验，但她是个他妈的天才，能适应任何见鬼的环境。她动得越来越厉害，因为她觉得她的内壁终于松了下来，围绕着他的公鸡发出滋滋声。  
她用自己能发出的最诱人的声音说:“德拉科，宝贝，到我这来。”

当然，我会来干你的。我愿为你做任何该死的事!

等一下，一不小心就任人摆布了，操，确定我配得上斯莱特林吗?

谁在乎呢?我上了赫敏·布莱克，这对我来说已经足够好了。他心里想。

“是的,宝贝,是的。我来了。”

德拉科在她下面的动作变得更加有力和狂躁。他不再检查自己是否伤害了她，因为他脑子里想的都是一定要来，必须在我的公鸡上把珍贵的混血公主冲起来!

这正是德拉科所做的。

“梅林操他妈的，是的!!”

他紧紧抓住她的臀部，甚至没有听到她发出的一声尖叫。“噢啊啊啊啊，赫敏，真他妈不可思议。”

“是的，很好。”她说着，从他的阴茎上滑了下来。

“你来了吗，宝贝?”

她没有，但说实话，这没什么。她没想到她第一次就能做到，可能也第二次第三次也不能，或者从没有单纯的性交可以做到。但他不需要知道这一点，因为坦诚地讨论女性的性行为绝对不是健康性关系的基础。他还不如认为自己是个帅哥。  
“嗯......是的，我来了。”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
小天狼星点燃了一支香烟。“你们两个也没那么糟糕。”他舔了舔嘴唇，然后吻了纳西莎和卢修斯。“你们一开始都很僵硬，但我在茜茜和卢修斯走在后面之后，你们开始放松下来。哦，幸运，我现在这么叫你。你臀部很紧实，琼会喜欢的。”

“我知道你喜欢吃禁果。小天狼星，自从我们小时候一起洗澡后，我就没见过你的闪闪了。要是我知道......”茜茜假笑着。

“好吧，我已经有好多年没有肛交了。”卢修斯拍了拍小天狼星的屁股。“现在你的麻瓜妻子也......把她的全部都给你了。”

“当然，这正是我不娶纯血统的原因。无意冒犯，茜茜。”

他按了按她的胸部。“珍是个怪人。”

“好吧。”纳西莎承认。“让麻瓜来玩吧。”

“现在?”小天狼星好奇地问道。

“无论何时。”卢修斯耸耸肩。“妈的，我们有段时间没看见孩子们了。”

“他们可能在做爱。”纳西莎冷漠地说。“那也是我在做的。”她咯咯笑了。“我们就是这么做的。”

小天狼星叹了口气。“那么，我想我要对你的儿子来点优雅的谋杀。”

卢修斯和纳西莎抱怨着他们的协议。小天狼星心满意足地靠在椅背上，抽着烟。

“等等，我又在这里做什么?”

————————————

“德拉科!醒醒吧!变化已经开始了!”纳西斯疯狂地把她的儿子从睡梦中摇醒。

“我他——”他的皮肤像月光一样闪闪发光。是的，他脸色苍白，从来没有焕发过光彩。

“对不起，我们以前从来没有告诉过你，孩子。”卢修斯的话听起来很可怕。

“妈的，现在又要做什么?”

纳西莎耸耸肩，“你必须找到你的伴侣。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：沙文主义（chauvinism）原指极端的、不合理的、过分的爱国主义，有时也会演化成富有侵略性的民族主义。如今的含义也囊括其他领域，主要指盲目热爱自己所处的团体，并经常对其他团体怀有恶意与仇恨。
> 
> 注2：Caelum雕具座，Cygnus天鹅座，Cassiopeia仙后座
> 
> 注3：指因酗酒或者吸毒飘飘然


	3. Day3.媚娃/灵魂伴侣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好啦，我们休息了两周。我们的肝脏需要恢复，而且，MotherofBulls是婚礼上的伴娘(我不想吹牛……但也有土拨鼠参与其中)SaintDionysus得了流感(我的孩子是最没有同情心的小混蛋，我丈夫也得了流感，这是他妈的最糟糕的事)。但是一年中最神奇的时刻就是万圣节了!接下来的两集…呃…两章…Trope Soup将会有一些荒谬诡异的主题。今晚需要……等待的是……某种生物，更确切地说，是媚娃。真是个奇怪的梗。好吧仍然……我们在写这篇文章的时候喝醉了，并且会在喝醉的时候写所有的更新。  
Beta:我们不需要臭烘烘的Beta。我们喝醉了，你得把我们所有的错别字都看一遍。

** _ **“** _ ** ** _ **我他妈的为什么会** _ ** ** _ **发光** _ ** ** _ **，你他妈的** _ ** ** _ **又** _ ** ** _ **在说什么?伴侣?你什么意思，** _ ** ** _ **老** _ ** ** _ **伙计?我背上是什么** _ ** ** _ **东西** _ ** ** _ **?** _ ** ** _ **！！”** _ **

德拉科吓坏了。

纳西莎转向卢修斯，“我以为你告诉他了。”

“**_**_我_**_**？你是母亲，这是一件很有营养的事情。”他嘲笑，因为这是卢修斯最擅长的。

“****你****才是那个有媚娃血统的人，不是我。我连屁股也是纯血的。”她插嘴说，卢修斯的回答使她很不高兴，她低声嘀咕着:“我真应该嫁给我的堂兄。”

德拉科朝争吵不休的父母打了个响指。

“****嘿!我他妈的能听见你********们********说话。****谁来跟我解释一下这事？为什么你们俩都没提到我是个该死的媚娃?我似乎很有必要了解自己是个什么东西！什么样的父母才****不****告诉他们的孩子他们是一对有着愤怒问题和性瘾的伟大生物?？”

“哦，我们也不确定它会不会出现，就像脊柱侧弯或发际线后退。”卢修斯耸了耸肩，“恐怕你的发际线也会逐渐后退。”

_ _(_ _ _ _作者：_ _ _ _可怜的汤姆·费尔顿)_ _

德拉科看上去真的要哭了。他甚至小时候都没有哭过，但现在，作为一个17岁的孩子，他对自己头发的爱堪比对他老二的爱，他看起来随时都可能对塔尼娅·哈丁（__注1__）大发脾气。

“德拉科，亲爱的，请冷静。由于变化已经发生了，我们将提供克里夫笔记的版本（__注2__）。”

她试图表现得镇静些。“马尔福家有媚娃的血，因此他那令人讨厌的苍白的皮肤就是粉红得足以让你不被认为是白化病。哦，还有魅力，这就是为什么你有这么多追随者，年轻的女士们都喜欢围着你转。”

“她们是这样的？”卢修斯问。“我是说，是谁决定我们的儿子毫无理由地和女人相处得****很好****?他其实是个小混球。无意冒犯,儿子。”

纳西莎没有理睬德拉科的唾沫愤怒地飞溅。

“我不知道，卢修斯。他只是个金发帅哥，还是个有点坏的男孩，所以我想可以肯定女人喜欢他，__权力，加隆，漂亮的脸蛋，擅长魁地奇比赛。__我想一定是这样。”

让妈咪给德拉科留点儿自尊心吧，他需要这个来对付眼前的暴行。

“好吧。我是个狗日的媚娃。如果我是男的还是媚娃?会是veelo吗?这个词起源于拉丁语吗?如果有一个更男性化的词，我是不想称自己为女性的。”

纳西莎朝他咧嘴一笑。“你慌乱的时候，是如此的美丽，亲爱的。”

他勃然大怒，就像《指环王》里一个可爱、飘渺、略带女人味的莱戈拉斯（电影中的精灵王子），只不过是短发版的。(作者：__啊____！____奥兰多·布鲁姆。在那部电影里太性感了____！____我现在____就____在想他____，____我们能把他想象成媚娃德拉科吗____？__)

“我不漂亮!!我是个男子汉！！并且很有男子气概，男子气概! ! !”

纳西莎笑了。“别说了，德拉科，亲爱的。你现在太可爱了。”

“一旦长出翅膀，他就会成为一个彻头彻尾的天使。”卢修斯咧嘴一笑。他脱下外衣，露出了自己的。“看，还不错。”

“哦,卢修斯......别在德拉科面前这样。”她眨眨眼。“回卧室去。”

德拉科看上去要吐了。“如果我现在能回到过去，重新开始念六年级，我会告诉黑魔王把他的消失柜塞进他肛门里去，因为我不在乎你们两个的死活!现在有人告诉我他们说我有个伴侣是什么意思，或者帮帮我梅林，我要把我的祖屋烧成平地!”

纳西莎咬了咬嘴唇，突然咯咯地笑了起来。“真可爱。”她走过去捏了捏他的脸颊。

现在，这个女人总是要在下午喝点东西才感到一点舒服，但德拉科肯定他妈妈在进入他的房间之前，已经搜查了药柜和吧台。

“您是我所遇到的最糟糕的母亲。”

“你的伴侣，我的儿子，那会是你灵魂的归宿。你从一出生就注定要和她在一起。她可以是任何人，在任何地方。这难道不令人兴奋吗?而且见鬼的，她可能已经结婚了，也可能很胖，还可能是一枚****正义****的手榴弹，但你仍然无法看着她而不去想和她发生性关系。如果你在二十岁生日之前找不到她，你就会死。”

“****什么? ? ? ?****”德拉科看起来已经准备好要杀了他的父亲。

“这是什么可怕的规则?？我他妈只有三年时间找到一个可能会在世界上任何地方出现的女孩，根本不可能!”

“是的。而且，如果你找到她，她拒绝了你，你也会死。”

“不过你不必担心，亲爱的。”纳西莎又说，“你可以用媚娃的‘费洛蒙’来吸引她，她不会抗拒你。”（注3）

德拉科眯起眼睛。

“这听起来......像个可疑的强奸犯。所以你想让我站在对角巷的中间，释放我的信息素，然后吸引我周围所有的女人。如果他们是......麻瓜出身呢?或者更好，麻瓜?嗯?那意味着什么?有没有什么媚娃条款可以保证血液的纯度?嗯?给我解释!”

卢修斯耸耸肩。“不见得，我和你妈妈在一起很幸运。但说真的，德拉科，你的伴侣可以是任何人，我是说......****任何人****。她的年龄可能是你的三倍，或者是翻倒巷的妓女，泥巴种，或者是一个——”

“等等等等”

德拉科举起一只手，阻止他父亲继续说下去。

“****泥巴种****，就像......这可能是......我不知道，在我的脑海中...”他假装沉思了片刻。“格兰杰?”

“是的。我想，可以想得到，你的伴侣可能是格兰杰小姐。”

德拉科盯着远处，考虑着各种可能性。“我的伴侣可能是赫敏·格兰杰。”

“是的，或者她可能是个女店员，或麻瓜的皇室，或者是第三世界国家的乡村女孩，或者——”

“****赫敏·格兰杰****。她可以成为我的伴侣。”这他妈的太明显了，我的意思是，怎么可能不呢?他现在只想连续两个晚上和她上床。

纳西莎和卢修斯眼珠一转，会意地看了对方一眼。

“当然，亲爱的。”纳西莎说着，拍了拍儿子白皙的脑袋。

“你的伴侣可以是个泥巴种。”

“不是普通的泥巴种，妈妈。赫敏·格兰——”

“是的，是的，我们知道。”卢修斯说。“你知道，从现在开始你只有三年的时间，你最好把你尊贵的屁股从上床抬起来然后开始寻找。”

“我怎么知道是她?”

“她会闻起来会很不错。”

“闻起来不错?”德拉科皱了皱眉。“所有的女孩闻起来都不错，女生就是这样。”

“是的，但她闻起来会****特别****的香。你闻到她的味道就知道了，会......真的很香，该死的——”卢修斯手里攥着拳头，嘶嘶地喘着气。“相信我，儿子。”

.

赫敏·格兰杰正沿着对角巷走着，悠闲地穿梭在商店之间。她通常喜欢火速购物，但今天，她想慢慢来。在丽痕书店，她翻阅着最新版的《神奇动物在哪里》。她翻了一页，做了个鬼脸。

“__媚娃____是长着翅膀的可怕生物__。相信芙蓉也是媚娃的一份子，这意味着她的祖父——”

赫敏想象她的脊椎上上下下地做着这个野兽般的动作。尽管如此，她还没有这本书，她想把它作为自己的收藏。她去买书的时候，感觉到有人在嗅她的脖子。

她猛地回过头来，是谁?不是别人，正是德拉科·马尔福。

“你闻起来还不错。”

他说这句话的时候，就像一个得了相思病的怪人。

他只是漫不经心地吸了一口她的脖子，仿佛那是新鲜出炉的烤面包。

她翻了个白眼，低声嘀咕了一句:“爬开。”

正当她转身离开时，感到有一双强壮的手臂在拽着她的背。她感觉马尔福在嗅她。“****啊****”他说，发出一种近乎痛苦的声音，就像一只受伤的动物。“做我女朋友吧，格兰杰。”

“你疯了吗，马尔福?给我滚开。”

“可你闻起来真的很棒...”他想了一会儿。**_**_费洛蒙！_**_****_**_我可以_**_****_**_释放_**_****_**_我的_**_****_**_费洛蒙_**_****_**_!_**_**他拼命想着，试图弄清楚如何激活腺体，但他看起来就像在大便。

赫敏看上去不为所动。“让我走，马尔福。”

“不！”他暴躁地说，把她拉回来。

赫敏翻了翻眼睛，“你飘了（赫敏以为德拉科磕了药），不过没关系，但别把我扯进来，我不喜欢你。”

“我为你神魂颠倒，你就像毒品一样。”

“你就像过期的海洛因，马尔福。你俩都是我永远不会碰的东西。”

他假笑了一下。

“我敢打赌，如果我给你看看我的翅膀，你会允许我爱你。”

“翅膀?什么?”她回想起手里的那本书。“不，哦，绝不。”

她翻回到那一页，快速浏览了一下关于伴侣和吸引力的文章。“胡扯”

他用手指捻着她的一缕头发。“我真希望是你，格兰杰。我们就将会永远在一起。”

她冷哼一声。

“如果我拒绝你就不会，马尔福。”

“但你不能拒绝我。”

“我会死的。”

他撅着嘴严肃地说。

赫敏耸耸肩。“确实是，但我不喜欢你。”

“我想你至少是****有点****喜欢我的。”

他的眼睛睁得很大，充满恳求。__来吧____媚娃的费洛蒙____，____操你妈的____。__

“不，我真的不，我觉得你是个混蛋。”

她转过身来，避开他那可爱的小狗般的目光。

他嘲笑她的无礼。“问题是......”他的笑声变成了一阵大笑，“你在开玩笑。”

“我不是，我从来没有像现在这样不喜欢一个人。”

德拉科耸了耸肩，扭了下脖子，然后朝她走了一步。他的手指沿着她的下颚线滑下去。

“你像个小蠢蛋，承认吧，你爱这个正和你面对面的人。我是说，你的朋友们****很好****，但他们都是些混蛋，除了可怜的隆巴顿和可爱的托马斯。”

赫敏听了最后一段话，非常吃惊。“有趣的理论，我们以后再讨论。我还没喝咖啡，马尔福。现在还不到中午，我已经给自己找了个该死的灵魂伴侣。你至少给我十分钟来处理这件事。”

“咖啡，不错，我们去喝咖啡吧。我们的第一次约会，完美。”

他得意洋洋地笑着，伸出他的胳膊。

“****不****，不是约会，马尔福。是我要喝杯咖啡。你闻我的头发的时候，我已经选择了不打你的脸。这很难成为持久关系的基础。”

他耸耸肩。“关系就是建立在少量的基础上。”

“无论如何,马尔福。我要去喝杯咖啡。就你站在那儿试图不成为一个饭桶浪费的时间，咖啡因已经进入我的血液了。”

“但是我也喜欢咖啡。你是说我无权饮用双倍焦糖摩卡加额外的奶油和肉桂末吗?”

她冷哼一声。“****梅林****，你最喜欢喝咖啡了，不是吗?老实说，马尔福，我真奇怪你竟然喜欢女孩子，我一直以为你爱上了哈利。”

德拉科吐在了她的鞋子上。

当然，赫敏已经成年了，因此法律允许她在霍格沃茨之外练习魔法。她的鞋子并不贵，也不是简单的**_**_清理咒_**_**不能解决的问题，但这关乎原则。这是一个她无法****忍受****的家伙，他要求被允许闻她的头发，在她的脖子上啃咬，让她怀孕，最后再和她一起变老。他问这个问题就像人们问怎么在这该死的管子里航行一样漫不经心。他这么****厚颜无耻****，非但没有在向她求爱的****极其****艰难的战斗中采取攻略步骤，反而吐在她的鞋子上。

他一边擦拭嘴边的污秽，一边说:“对不起，我会给你买双新鞋，这是嫁给我的好处，我可以买很多鞋子，甚至让你自己的精灵给你做鞋子。但是，嘿，我喜欢乳房，丰满的乳房，阴门阴蒂也不错。不管你们怎么叫的......但我的意思是，我并不反对试验过程。我是说，我需要一个****伴侣****，因为我不能和一个小子交配，然后操他。当然，这不是伴侣。”

“想操那些小子们吗，马尔福?”她一脸坦然地问出这句话来。

德拉科咬牙切齿地说：“不，我想操****你****，格兰杰。你应该让我这么做，我真的很擅长，这是我的基因决定的。”

“我拒绝”

“好吧，我父母告诉我的那些神奇的费洛蒙在哪里？我以为我应该是性感又不可抗拒的。我的意思，操，我真是太差劲了。”

她对他吼叫起来，“你要是用那些你血液里流淌的约会强奸药来对付我，我会毫不犹豫地给你一个__阿瓦达索命__。”

“好，行，我他妈的不用费洛蒙，真不敢相信。”

他瞟了一眼正在附近书架上放书的售货员。“女人,是吧?”

赫敏停顿了一会儿，觉得她现在不可能真正醒着，因此她的行为不会产生任何后果。

所以她给他的睾丸来了一脚。

他疼得弯下腰来。

“****他...他妈的****......好吧，”他说着，在附近的墙上敲了一下。“我应得的。”

“是的，不错，你应得的。”

没有费洛蒙。

或许是时候采取另一种策略了。

“嘿，格兰杰，你以前见过我的腹肌吗?”

“什么?”

“看吧，我知道你喜欢这款，你的理想标准。克鲁姆，麦克拉根，肉桂面团男孩，你还喜欢魁地奇球员。这意味着......你喜欢做个聪明的人，你喜欢摇滚的硬体。”

她耸耸肩。“是的。所以呢?”

他也耸了耸肩，脱掉长袍，在书店中央脱掉了衬衫。他就在那里，容光焕发，每一块肌肉都显露无遗，他看起来像米开朗基罗的大卫。附近的几个女人因为他赤裸裸的性行为可能已经怀上了。

“神他妈的。”这是她唯一能咕哝的。她讨厌自己的理想标准，他很容易利用。**_**_妈妈_**_****_**_会_**_****_**_喜欢_**_****_**_的_**_**。

德拉科拍了拍手，一个自我击掌。这烂透了，但她还是想操他。

“好吧,你喜欢吗?准备好交配了吗?”

“你以为我是个蠢女人吗？你能试着追求一个女孩吗?梅林，我要的不只是一丁点腹肌，难道一点腹肌就够了吗?”

他耸了耸肩，“绝对的。你想让我看看你的乳头吗?因为我完全同意。”

她咆哮道：“妈的，马尔福。你那么有钱!在要求一个女孩向你承诺她的一生之前，你为什么不先请她吃顿饭呢?你可以这样开始，哦，我不知道，就比如买这本书。你可以温文尔雅的说，‘__让我来吧，____亲爱的’____。__请至少努力一下可以吗”

“你要我给你买这本书吗?”

他看起来目瞪口呆。他总觉得自己是个哑巴，媚娃转化会杀死你所有的脑细胞。因为老实说，他觉得自己跟克拉布和高尔一样笨。

她用手掌摸前额。“我可以买我自己的书，马尔福。这本书只是一个例子。”

“好吧，那我们来做这个，咖啡，购物，晚餐，会见父母，双方都见。”他看了看表。“是啊，我们一天就能搞定，完全可以，只要速度一点。如果你愿意的话，还有时间挤进一个便捷的床。”

在他不再是一个令人难以忍受的小贱人之前，她究竟还能骂他多少次呢?在这一天结束之前，她可能会明白。

.

她抿了一口卡布奇诺，心里在想，如果她给咖啡师多留几个加隆，他们是不是会让装砷的瓶子从马尔福的咖啡上滑过。他刚才耍了个可笑的小把戏，看上去对自己太得意了。当然，这是一个有点令人印象深刻的魔法，但它仍然让人很恼火。

“咖啡好喝吗，赫敏?”

她嘲讽他，“请不要叫我的名字。”

“你似乎不喜欢泡沫的形状。这是艺术，赫敏。”

“它是个老二，你让我的卡布奇诺迷上了迪克拿铁艺术，好样的。我不是在跟你说话。我的是阴道，看看我的内唇和外唇，看看那个可爱的小结节。”

然后他挑逗地舔着泡沫状的阴蒂，希望能吸引她，让她对他能用舌头做什么充满幻想。

“只是想让你知道，我****知道****所有这些部分的名字，****并且****我知道该怎么对付它们。”

赫敏确信自己身处某个扭曲的维度。一个纯血统直男、一个媚娃、一个痴迷于麻瓜出身的人、一个举止像神经过敏的瘾君子、一个十足的白痴。他参加过她大部分的N.E.W.T.水平的课程，她不记得他是这样一个惹人讨厌的人。但是，如果说他的舌头看上去不灵巧，不熟练的话，她就是在撒谎。

她翻了个白眼，“你真恶心，我无法想象你对我的吸引力会这么****小****。”

这是一次卑鄙的说谎企图，根本骗不了他。

“我需要再脱掉衬衫吗，赫敏?”

****亲爱的********梅林****。“我为什么想要那样?”

他微微一笑。“我的大腿肌很不错，臀部很结实。你想去游泳吗?我有一个游泳池，你可以在购买前预览商品。触摸可选，但更****可取****。”

她对世界上最显而易见的事实感到震惊。

“我不能。我今天打算去见哈利和罗恩。”

德拉科用拳头猛击锤了下桌子，把桌子打得粉碎。

“我的。”

赫敏眯起眼睛。“嗯?”

“****我的****”，他说，眼睛里的光彩变暗了。

“什么?马尔福，你是不是中风了?”

“****我的! ! !****”

他从座位上跳起来，跳到她身边，用双臂搂住她，让她动弹不得。他的翅膀试图挣脱他的皮肤和衣服，占有欲的本能正在浮出水面。

“学个新词，你这个混蛋!”

德拉科瞪着她，尖鼻子变成了喙。

“不格兰杰，你是我的，求爱结束了。”

她翻了翻眼睛。“这是求爱?哇哦，幸运的我。还有，你怎么敢?”

“你跟我来。”他拉着她的胳膊说。

媚娃德拉科像尼安德特人的鸟一样，带着伴侣冲出咖啡馆，准备飞向天空。（注4）

.

他们来到庄园他卧室的阳台上。赫敏有点反感他会把她带到曾经受折磨的地方，因为她最终和他建立了仪式上的联系。它并不像那样富有诗意...反而...很操蛋。

“感受我的费洛蒙，格兰杰。感受它们!****感受它们！****”

** **

“绝对不行，马尔——啊啊啊啊啊”她说，眼睛里充满了梦幻。

“****你这个混蛋********！****”她的声音带着渴望，她显然是对德拉科媚娃的身体魅力起了反应，尽管她的大脑尖叫着要她把他变傻。他耀眼得像雪花做的石膏大卫，以及一个更大的睾丸。(该死，米开朗基罗，你的画室有多冷?对于这样一个有创造力的人来说，他当然缺乏想象力。）

秃鹰般的嘴和可怕的翅膀都不见了，只留下漂亮、光滑的皮肤、结实的腹肌和胸肌，还有随着每次低头和晃动而缓慢飘拂的头发，以及上帝雕刻的阴茎。

“我一直在梦见你，格兰杰。你梦到我了吗?”

她努力地给了他个白眼。

“我看起来像那种会被这种话骗的女孩吗?”

“不，你看起来像是我要咬她脖子的那个女孩，然后我们将永远在一起。”

在她提出抗议之前，他故意收缩了下腹肌。

** _ ** _该死的他! ! !我很喜欢_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _那些肌肉_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _。梅林，我想知道当我把舌头伸到他的每一块肌肉上时舌头下面_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _是什么_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _感觉——_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _什，什么？？？_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _我在想什么?_ ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

他的心里开始歌唱了，**_**_我很性感_**_****_**_，我知道_**_**，因为，妈的这个女孩知道是怎么一回事。慢慢地，他又开始扭动自己的身体，就像《雷霆战警》里的澳大利亚帅哥一样。如果他一贫如洗，他完全可以不去做脱衣舞娘。

赫敏把手伸进钱包，开始朝他掷西可。

“噢!你在做什么?”

“巫师的钱还能以硬币的形式存在不是我的错，我不能‘放其自由’而不伤害你。”

她露出的假笑告诉了德拉科他需要知道的一切。

** _ ** _他妈的是的_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _，_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _她想要我。_ ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

“我会让它对你这么好，格兰杰。”

“为什么要咬人?”

他把头歪向一边，有一会儿像只小狗。

“我要咬你?”

“但这是为什么呢?我的意思是，这会很疼。如果我已经是你的伴侣，你为什么还要咬我？如果你已经对我如此迷恋，我不确定我能承受你咬我的后果。认真点，想想，它，这个，是没有意义的。不管我让不让你咬我，我们仍然是伴侣。”

“等等，你还有这本书吗?也许里面有什么?”他抓起她的包，翻了过去。

“龙...单腿怪...大象...黄油奶嘴...神风特攻队...啊!媚娃，这里说了我无法控制它，就是说我们****交配****的...那一刻。”他窃笑着说。“我会本能地抓住你。”他抱歉地咬着嘴唇，眯起眼睛看着她。

“不骗你，我真的很想咬你。”

她对他眨了几下眼睛，然后耸了耸肩。

“如果你必须，你必须，就是,好吧......别让它那么痛，你能做到吗?”

“我无法保证，公主。”

“****啊****!你为什么要这么叫我?这儿没有该死的先例，我不是公主。我是赫敏，或者格兰杰。为什么你不能满足于这两个名字中的一个呢?我不是那种你喜欢给昵称的女孩。”

“那你喜欢****我的王后****吗?还是......我一直在读一本很棒的麻瓜奇幻书，他们管王后叫卡丽熙。她有龙，考虑到我的名字的意思是龙，它完全契合。”

“你在读《冰与火之歌》系列吗?”

她突然被书呆子的欲望所征服。“快带我去，你这个苍白的混蛋。现在带上我!”

他一拳挥向空中，跳了起来。

“****好的！！！！****”他一把抓住她的衣服，把它扯了下来，撕成了碎片。

“哇，真是幅好光景,卡丽熙。”

她穿着胸罩和内裤站在他面前，看上去有点生气。

“我****喜欢****那些衣服，马尔福。”

“他们看上去很糟糕，我们待会去购物，在我们——”

他停下来窃笑“****交配****之后”

他想象着要给她买什么衣服，一些低胸的衣服来炫耀那华丽的身材。

“你为什么不说再****交配****几次，马尔福，看看会发生什么?这不是血腥玛丽（__注5__），当你说三遍的时候，它不会出现。”

“好的，这个怎么样?要么你让我把你身上最后一块布脱掉，要么脱我的。如果我这么做了，我会用我给过的最熟练的吻来回报你，我说的不是你的嘴。如果你这么做，不管怎样，我都要吃你的阴部。”

他眼前闪现出许多奇妙的梦，梦见他吃了赫敏·格兰杰的阴部。他无法解释为什么，但他最近一直****很想****吃那个东西。

突然，她的嘴开始流口水，想取悦他。她经历了她一生中最强烈的似曾相识的感觉。

“我们同时来怎么样?我把胸罩脱掉，你把内裤脱掉，然后你吃我的，我吸你的?听起来怎么样，伴侣?”

她说话的口气听起来不像是个小伙子。赫敏格兰杰情绪低落，明白这里发生了什么。

** _ ** _妈的，她_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _倒下了。_ ** _ **

德拉科高兴得神志不清。“听起来真他妈聪明。”他说，眼里闪着饥渴的泪光。“我可以咬你大腿内侧吗？”

“我们见机行事如何?毕竟，我只是****勉强****喜欢你。即使那样，我也只喜欢你的一部分。你不觉得现在制定计划还为时过早吗?”

“公平，让鸡巴来说话，好吗?”他说出这句话有点畏缩。“上床去，让我尝尝你的味道。”**_**_这太好了_**_**。他一把抓住她的屁股捏了一下，让她知道是谁在控制局面。

她热情地弹了一下手指，脱下了胸罩，仰面朝天，摊开四肢，躺在他那张招摇的畸形床上。

她立刻皱起眉头做鬼脸。

“天啊，你的天花板上****真的****有镜子吗?”

“哦，你得抬头看看，我保证。”他一边说，一边从她身上爬过去，像猫一样迈着每一步，展示着他的肌肉。他转过身来，让他的屁股悬在她的上方，他的鸡尖逗弄她聪明的嘴，他傲慢地笑了一声，然后第一个跳进她的中心。

“****操.....你妈的****”

当她的眼睛快翻到后脑勺时，她很难吸到他的鸡巴。从他发出的声音中，他和她一样享受着这一切。她可能很自私，把他想给她的每一分快乐都占为己有，甚至连舔他都不舔，但那就太卑鄙了。毕竟，她的舌头在下面感觉很好，他应该受到款待。她舔了舔嘴唇，贪婪地盯着嘴前那充血的附属物，然后张开嘴把它吞了进去。

“****啊啊啊啊********是的****，没错，吸它,格兰杰。”

他在这种时候****怎么****说话?尤其是当他称赞她的时候，他的舌头还莫名其妙地在搅来搅去。

“去你妈的，味道好极了。我可以永远呆在这里。”

他往她嘴里塞了一下，提醒她要一起玩。他们俩都上了对方的嘴，当他往她喉咙里塞的时候，她几乎不能呼吸了。赫敏别无选择，只好用手指戳他的屁股来引起他的注意。但结果却事与愿违，他太喜欢了。听到德拉科·马尔福像个小女孩一样尖叫的声音，赫敏得意地笑起来。多么有趣，当她的手指在上面跳舞时，他就会发出这种****声音****。

** **“哦啊啊啊啊！”** **

** **

“你喜欢吗?”

有那么一会儿，赫敏真希望自己有个鸡巴，至少是绑上去的。她打赌他会像专业人士一样接受，他看起来像那种人。但是唉，现在手指就够了。

“****是的****，请不要停下来。”他喘着气说。“当你用手指我时，请把我的鸡巴放回你嘴里。”

“这将会是你回忆录的书名，马尔福。”她打趣道，急切地答应了他的要求。

当她享受着她对他的力量时，他却被自己的快乐征服了，忘记了自己的任务是什么，这让她有些不痛快。

“好了，我该骑你了。妈妈的阴蒂要磨碎了。你不可能得到所有的乐趣。”

他撬开了眼睛，没有意识到自己的眼睛刚刚闭得有多紧。

“你准备好了吗?因为你知道那意味着什么。我的老二在你的阴部?”

她耸了耸肩，有点忘记了媚娃的事，因为她真的只想上床。就像摇滚硬迪克在阴部听起来像最好的该死的东西。哦，他有那些v型线(__作者：____你知道的____那个理想标准____!__)，所以他的骨盆很好，可以上了，就像石头上的小麦。

他跳得很快，就像太阳马戏团的杂技演员。她有点震惊，因为他的脸突然出现在她面前......他们接吻了吗?她不记得了。但那是该死的时间问题，她很兴奋。德拉科立在她的入口处，他的尖牙开始露出来。赫敏瞪大了眼睛。

“****哦,他妈的。****我忘了——”

他把她牢牢锁住，因为他的犬牙咬进了她脖子上甜美的肉里。她的血涌进他的嘴里，带着咸咸的金属味，他呻吟着。对他内心的那个生物来说，这真是太令人满意了。

“****噢噢啊啊啊啊******** ! ! !****你他妈的巨魔!那该死的很疼的!”

“啊啊啊窝堆堆堆不不起”

你知道的，在一个小时左右的极度痛苦之后，她很肯定他是在向她道歉，但听起来不太真诚。他一点也不后悔，他喜欢这玩意，毒液在她体内燃烧，但最终让位于兴奋。这是一种让荷尔蒙沸腾的方式，但是他妈的，当它终于开始的时候感觉很好。

她喘着气，放松下来，把腿张开，邀请他进来。

他一头撞到她身上，仍然没有挣脱她的脖子。他只是想同时品尝她的味道，给她带来快乐。他知道毒液确实起作用了，给它注射的时间越长，它在第一次交配时的感觉就会越敏锐。

赫敏的脑子里几乎全是浆糊。就好像她能感觉到他阴茎里的每根血管，每一个脊背和凹斜都从里面爱抚着她。他的手放在她的乳房上，让她着了火，当他的拇指擦过她的乳头时，她无力阻止波动的高潮像他妈的海啸一样袭击她。

德拉科对自己说，**_**_媚娃的力量真他妈了不起_**_**，他想延长自己的高潮，但她还没完，她继续在他身下摇晃，感激地捏着他的屁股。当她的手指再次碰到他的混蛋时，她脸上掠过一丝厚颜无耻的微笑。

“****噢我的上帝他妈的操！！！****”他所有的魔法和精液都流进了她的体内...他们忘了戴套。那些神奇精液只有一个目标，伴侣生育，更多奇怪的媚娃宝宝。

赫敏把他推开。“如果你把我撞倒，我会在翻倒巷里找到最大、最可怕、最暴力的假阳具，然后我就会毁了你的生活。”

他本能地捂住屁股，以保护他那宝贵的皱巴巴的小洞。他喜欢被塞满屁屁，但没那么喜欢。格兰杰小小的手指在那个神奇的地方抚摸着他——是的，巨怪啄木鸟和半人马公鸡赫敏斜视着他。

“当我用手指操你的时候，你确实发出了最悦耳的声音。”

他脸红了。

“你是我的伴侣，赫敏。”

她耸耸肩。“好吧,我猜。”

————————————————

“德拉科。醒醒。”纳西莎甜甜地叫道。

“记忆的错觉，又他妈来这一套。”他伸懒腰嘟囔着。

“言辞，亲爱的。化装舞会之前我们有很多事要做!每个人都要来我们家，这将是一个值得铭记的夜晚。”

“化装舞会，为了万圣节?有点陈词滥调，你不觉得吗，妈妈?”

“哦，你知道什么是陈词滥调吗?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Tanya Harding：一部黑色喜剧的女主角。（片名叫《I,Tanya》）
> 
> 注2：《克里夫笔记》：美国套书的名称。指把精炼提纯，用几十页精华笔记的形式呈现给读者。原文指应付事件专用。
> 
> 注3：费洛蒙：一种生理上产生的信息素
> 
> 注4：尼安德特人：一种原始穴居人.
> 
> 注5：血腥玛丽：一部恐怖说法，念到第三遍的时候就会以失去灵魂为代价去到另一个世界。


	4. Day4.化妆舞会/美丽的误会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，我们的工作进展中遇到了一些小小的阻碍，所以我们决定要加大马力。希望你们不要介意。再次......我们在写这篇文章的时候喝醉了，并且会在喝醉的时候写所有的更新。

德拉科挠挠头，不知道晚上会发生什么事。他不得不戴上面具(或者人们所说的假面)，剥夺这个世界对他美丽的想象，这似乎有些残忍。至少他的****面具****上没有带子，并且他还能神奇地把它固定在脸上(因为如果****他妈的****不这样做，他的面具怎么还能戴在脸上呢?我不知道......在黑暗的角落里遇到一个人，然后和她在那做些不可描述的事情。)，这样就不会弄乱他完美的头发。

不出所料，纳西莎使出浑身解数，这里有威尼斯的奴隶劳工手工缝制长袍和面具，我的意思是帝国统治下的麻瓜，我是说......嗯是的，麻瓜们不顾自己的意愿，做了各种花哨的驴面具(或者说是因为花哨才戴的假面具)，但天哪，它们真漂亮。

它像个波西王子一样用手指抚摸着那件精美的天鹅绒长袍，然后把它们贴在自己的皮肤上。他一直在锻炼，而且看上去效果很好。

他大声对妈妈说:“嘿，妈妈!明年我们的主题应该是酒神节。我们只需要葡萄和宽袍子！”**_**_还有一大堆酒和狂欢_**_**。他想象着，女人会怎样用她们那轮廓分明的小鹿模样，在庄园里走来走去，给他喂葡萄，把他的头埋在她们的膝盖里，身上只有几块薄纱。

也许她们甚至可以扩大社交圈，把巫师社会的新晋人士包括进来，比如赫敏·格兰杰这样的人。在过去的三个晚上，她一直萦绕在他的梦里，他醒来时发现床单上粘满了湿乎乎的东西，他****认为****这为她赢得了在半裸状态下喂他葡萄的权利。

老实说，在奥林匹斯山上的诸神中，酒神狄俄尼索斯最值得赞美。(有趣的理论,喵！我在想，为什么这个上帝对你来说特别突出。葡萄酒和丰饶，他的目的就是让你醉得烂醉如泥，他是我的英雄。)(我们心中都有一个英雄。)(听着，如果你愿意的话，你的笔名可以在故事的后面出现。)(我很好。取笑我的笔名比什么都容易，我喜欢别人叫我MoB,所以我完全鼓励你们所有人都这么做!)(加入暴徒吧，小婊砸们)(臭名昭著的暴徒，孩子们!)**_**_（注1）_**_**

** _ ** ** _ **

所以，是的，德拉科正在为他妈妈的化装舞会做准备。他的母亲像女神一样闯进他的房间，开始了为时一个小时的例行公事。

“德拉科,亲爱的。你还没准备好?”

德拉科在派对前的第一个小时就开始护肤了，他只有一个半小时的时间了，如果他能得到一些他妈的安静。

“妈妈！”

他把自己的脸藏了起来，他的脸蒙着一层绿色的已经干了的硬壳。

“那不是我希望你戴的面具，德拉科。”

“****哦，天哪，妈妈!我喜欢因为它能使我的毛孔最小化！！”****

** **

壁炉里传来一声怒吼，西奥多·诺特和布雷斯·扎比尼从绿色的火焰中大摇大摆地走了出来。为了突出摩卡皮肤和金色眼睛，布雷斯穿着黑色和青铜色的长袍，华丽的羽毛从假面/面具中探出来(__我们已经决定一致的拼写了吗?啊！__)(__它不叫假面具__。)他看起来像棒子上的性爱。西奥穿着一身由绿色、铜和黑色亮片组成的长袍，配以蛇皮和鳄鱼皮，给人一种爬行动物的感觉。如果德拉科是个纨绔子弟，也得算上他们俩，他们看起来****很****帅。

“德拉科，还在做保湿?”

西奥笑了，然后转向他身后的马尔福女主人，眨眨眼喊道，“茜茜”。

“****不****,西奥。我在修毛孔。保湿是下一个。你想笑就笑吧，但想要看起来这么漂亮需要时间，没有人的皮肤是天然的瓷器。”

“我告诉过你要换成韩式的，德拉科。”布雷斯取笑道。“它比你那昂贵的法式大便更快更有效。”

“如果我放弃法国护肤品，我的祖先就会从坟墓里爬出来，在我身上拉屎。”

“这真是一场正式的自以为是的谈话，我不想参与其中。”

西奥翻了个白眼，把一只胳膊伸到纳西莎背后。

“所以，卢修斯还在阿兹卡班?”

布雷斯加入西奥和纳西莎的行列，补充道。

“****我们****当然希望如此。”她咯咯地笑着说，“别当着德拉科的面，孩子们。”

德拉科咆哮着，带着他那有鳞的、干燥的绿色面具(这次不是假面)，他就像一条化身恶魔的蜥蜴。

“别逗我妈妈笑了，这他妈的很奇怪，我禁止。”

“茜茜。”西奥在她耳边呢喃，“我想我们还有，哦，嗯，三个小时后德拉科的皮肤例行检查就结束了。你能想到我们能****做些什么****来打发时间吗?”

“我们来的太早了，但是如果****有什么****，我们的意思是说我们能做些什么来帮助准备这个派对，我们很乐意帮忙。”布雷斯慢吞吞地说。

“我的手很灵巧。”西奥在她耳边小声说。“我能说这么多语言，或者说是****舌头的语言****，如果你愿意的话。”布雷斯说着，把纳西莎夹在他和西奥中间。

“****嘿,妈妈！****在阿兹卡班，亲爱的老爹旁边有一间舒适舒适的牢房，你觉得怎么样?因为如果你决定在你的派对上进行一点法定的强奸，你就会得到这样的结果。”德拉科说，一边翻开覆在脸上的面膜，露出了不那么迷人的、染红了脸颊的褐色。

“德拉科，你是唯一的未成年人。”西奥纠正他。

“我的生日是两周前，布雷斯和格兰杰同一天生日。”

“实际上，没人在乎你们俩是什么时候出生的。”德拉科说，“这和你们无关，这是****我****和我所作出的努力，消失在一个默默无闻的黑夜，这样我就可以‘正常’点，没有人会把我当作一个婴儿食死徒。也许，只是****也许****，我能在这一次找到真爱。”

在这座巨大的房子里，一只蟋蟀选择了这个时候开始哼唧。

“来吧男孩们，让德拉科结束对‘真爱’这个模糊概念的修饰和幻想吧。我想有些装饰品需要拿下来搬到别的地方去。”

纳西莎拉着两个年轻人的手，穿过走廊。

“我一点也不在乎。”德拉科嘟囔着，暴躁地把海蓝之谜（奢侈化妆品牌）擦在脸上。他叹了口气，从各个角度审视着自己的脸。

“这个世界不配拥有我。”

.

几个小时后，德拉科从他的房间里走出来，看起来就像童话里走出来的王子。他无法忍受将自己的美丽隐藏在世人面前，所以他选择了戴着一根式面罩的薄带子(尽管这条带子贵得离谱，是由麻瓜威尼斯人精心制作的)。但是，当然，你仍然可以看到那些该死的东西，因为除了德拉科·马尔福，地球上没有人还有一双银色的眼睛。他是个与众不同的人，如果他认为没有人会认出他来，那他就是在开自己的玩笑。

他在舞厅里碰见布雷斯和西奥，两人都耸了耸肩，略显凌乱，互相回避着对方的眼睛。

“我看起来怎么样?”德拉科问，在他们跟前兜了一圈，旋转着，好让每个角度都能看到他的壮丽。

“如果我像你这样扭，我会让你把我打飞的。”布雷斯说。

“去你妈的，布雷斯。我妈妈说了谁今晚要来吗?”

西奥都在偷笑。“她的嘴快装不下了，不能背诵客人名单给我们听。”

德拉科盯着他们，“如果你再提这件事，我就把你全家活活烧死。”

“粗鲁。”西奥说。“我想你妈妈****可能****说过要给霍格沃茨一年级的同学们邀请函，因为‘永远不知道谁有一天会成为重要人物’”

“有趣......”德拉科思考了一会儿。

“你觉得格兰杰会来吗?你如何评价她的洞察力?从1到10 ?1是露易丝·莱恩（DC超人的女朋友），10是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

“好吧。”布雷斯搓着下巴说。“一方面，她应该是最聪明的女巫，在我们——”

“他妈的****该死****，别说那句话。”德拉科生气地说。当人们这样称呼她时，他基本上是鄙视的。它老套得像狗屎一样。

“嗯......但是，另一方面，她和波特、韦斯莱在一起已经快七年了，她****还********是****没有意识到他们俩都是大混蛋。”布雷斯认为。

西奥拍了拍身子，“有人看见我的魔杖吗？”我记得，我把它变成了棍——算了。在你妈妈的房间里……我的意思是……我知道它在哪里。”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，脸上完全没有表情，然后举起魔杖，无声地对西奥施了一个咒语。

“你放火烧我，你这该死的白化病狗娘养的！”

“我警告过你。”德拉科说，对跟他们交流感到厌烦，于是朝点心走去，甚至没有注意到布雷斯施清水咒去救西奥。

“我现在需要一件新衣服，还好茜茜准备了额外的。”

西奥本可以因为笨得出奇而阉割自己了。他叫来一个家养小精灵幻影显形，以免德拉科再次给他施咒。布雷斯走到德拉科跟前，德拉科正给自己倒了一大杯酒。

“你没必要这么做，伙计。”

德拉科耸耸肩。“看看我脚下这片该死的土地，它是一片不毛之地。”

号角吹响，客人们开始一个接一个地走下大楼梯。

然后****她****来了，一定是她。她穿着一件金光闪闪的长袍，棕色的卷发别在头上，用红丝绒、玫瑰和丝带装饰的面具让舞厅另一头的他惊叹不已。(__作者：我基本上把赫敏描绘成了贝儿，枪毙我吧。__)（_呵，还是_做你自己吧）__

德拉科看到她戴的面具是那么可爱，不禁轻轻地笑了起来，好像她并不像他那样与众不同，她真的以为没人会知道是她吗？他有两种选择：（1）他可以采用他的方法，像个混蛋一样对待她，让她知道他马上就认出是她；（2）他可以假装不知道她是谁，然后向她求爱。

他选（2）实际上，这根本就不是一场比赛。第二种选择带来了令人愉快的可能性:如果你明白我的意思，他可以说服她跟着他去一个安静的地方，最后丢掉自己的魔杖。他渴望知道她是否如他所梦想的那样好。

.

赫敏环顾四周，希望能看到她的朋友们，但该死的，她在进入庄园前丢了一个隐形眼镜，****没人****知道她戴着它们，甚至没有人看见她戴着老花镜吗，她直接戴上了隐形眼镜。噢，昨天在魔药课上发生了严重的事故，她几乎什么也听不见。

“你看起来很孤独。”

一个柔滑的、丝质的、模糊的、肮脏的声音在她耳边低语。

她转过身来，面对着那个声音的主人，看到了她所见过的最漂亮的男人。也许是这样，他脸上戴着一根薄薄的石膏带，很明显，**_**_她根本不知道他他妈_**_****_**_的_**_****_**_长什么样，因为那是脸上唯一_**_****_**_能辨认出来_**_****_**_的部分_**_****_**_！！_**_**他那银白色的头发，银灰色的眼睛，傲慢的庞塞式的姿态对她来说像谜一样。他会是谁呢?这样的一个谜，谜一样的感觉。她必须认识这个神秘的男人。

“****什么？！****”她对着他的耳朵大喊。“****我听不见********，********芬尼根昨天是我的搭档********，********大锅爆炸********，********什么也听不见********，********你能用你的魔杖写吗********？****”

行啊，他所有的精彩台词都毁了。我猜他将不得不依靠肢体语言。他把她搂进怀里，他们开始在舞厅的地板上翩翩起舞。

“****我认识你吗********？********你看起来和闻起来都很********熟悉，********我看不********清，我的隐形眼镜不见了！****”

他抑制住了想皱眉的冲动。如果他的梦中情人看不见他，就无法欣赏这幅画报，那么看起来这么漂亮又有什么意义呢?他拿起魔杖，写着:Y-O-U-R L-O-S-S P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S，I- m A F-U-C-K-I-N-G V-I-S-I-O-N-!（**_**_你是迷失的公主，我是个该死的幻影_**_**）

他对自己很有信心，所以看上去充满自信还有男人味。他会是谁呢?她知道的人当中谁****可能****会对自己这么有信心呢?真是个谜。

“****为了性交你没必要这么混蛋********，********如果********什么都********不知道的话，我会认为你要么是马尔福，要么是麦********克********拉根，甚至可能是麦克米伦********，********他们都是马屁精，但由于我********无法********充分利用我的感官，********我没办法证实！****”

他局促不安地来回扫视着。“那-有-什-么问-题？我 听-说-德-拉-科-马-尔-福-在-卧-室-里-可-是-充-满-男-人-味。”

这太奇怪了，他**_**_可能_**_**是谁呢?

“****我还听说他花在脸上的时间比前戏还多！****”

人们向他们投来了怪异的目光。

德拉科翻了个白眼，意识到是时候采取另一种策略了。

“你-今-晚-看-起-来-很-漂-亮。”

“哦!我的耳朵通了！你能看看吗?上帝！我的喉咙好疼，一定刚刚是声嘶力竭地尖叫。好吧，那太尴尬了，我很抱歉。”她不好意思地说。

“谢谢你的夸奖。”

德拉科做出最迷人的笑容回答她：“别担心，你一点也不烦人，也不尖声尖气，我可以整晚听你说话，任何音量都可以，真的。”

其实他自己的耳朵还没有从她在他耳边尖叫的声音中恢复过来，他希望这一切都能显得温文尔雅，如丝般柔滑，因为除此之外，他一无所知。

她叹了口气。也许他很帅。谁知道呢?这面具，假面，无论什么，要是她知道他长什么样就好了，要是她能看见她****看不见****的那****一寸****脸就好了，这样她就能完全知道这个神秘的人是谁。

“我觉得我认识你很久了。梅林，要是我没丢隐形眼镜就好了，我总是带一副备用的，但是我换了手提包。”

那是因为她该死的早就认识他了……至少从他们11岁开始。

他笑了。“你看起来不像那种经常参加这种舞会的女孩，你似乎是那种宁愿整个晚上蜷缩在火炉前读一本好书的人。”

**_**_他很了解我，这会是命运的安排吗?_**_**她是这个年纪最聪明的女巫，从他的声音、身材、身高、体格、明亮的金发、眼睛，以及他苍白、瘦削的脸的其余部分，****他妈的完全猜不出****这个人是谁。**_**_要是我知道就好了_**_**。

德拉科暗自窃笑。在1到10的范围内，铁定是露易丝·莱恩没错了。她一定是被黄鼠狼多年来对他的漠视给困住了，这也是他把克拉布和高尔踢走的原因，那是会传染的。他想知道她是不是已经喝醉了，或者是喝多了，失去光学辅助设备真的会对她的观察力产生那么大的影响吗?嗯，他打算把那些玩意儿全部毁掉。

“你看上去像童话里的人物。”

他试图用一种能引起她注意的音量性感地说，因为他有点害怕小声说话，他不能百分之百地肯定她的听力完全恢复了，整个窃窃私语的过程将会被浪费掉。

“是呀。”她停顿了一下，“因为确实如此，我让人把我的礼服仿照我最喜欢的仙女公主做的。她喜欢读书，能看到每个人的优点。”

“真有意思。”他说，在她开始滔滔不绝的时候，他的注意力渐渐放到了别的地方。

“愿意和我一起去一个安静的地方吗?这里的噪音不可能对你敏感的耳朵有好处。”

** _ ** _他想得真周到。_ ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

“我希望我知道你是谁，我觉得梦里有些东西，已经困扰我好几个晚上了。”

“或许是三个晚上?”他暗示地问道。

“你怎么......”她看起来很惊讶。“我每天晚上都做这些美妙的梦，但由于某种原因，我并不真正喜欢和我在一起的人，但性是美妙的。我每天早上醒来都不知道那个人是谁，但我在现实世界中寻找他，因为，****他妈的****他知道怎么吃阴部。”

“我能告诉你一个秘密吗?”他轻佻地问她。

“真正的他也知道怎么吃阴部。”

她像在书店里的贝尔那样对他微笑。“神秘的陌生人，我愿意和你去一个安静的地方。但是你知道马尔福庄园附近的路吗?据我所知，这里相当的大。”

他窃笑起来。“它****是****很大，你很快就会知道的，我的甜心。”

“什么？”

“我的意思是，是的，我认得路。”

她叹了口气。“你****可能****会是谁?”

她的大脑无法运作，模糊的视力却使她的状态比任何时候都要好。她的头在隐隐作痛，但那个神秘的人确实使她神魂颠倒。

“你知道图书馆在哪里吗?我一直想在图书馆做爱。”

“你的玫瑰花蕾一定是我的。”

他抓住她的手，把它们从他的蛋旁拖开。

.

“好了，****美女****，想喝一杯吗?家里的吧台应有尽有，令人印象深刻。我不太确定怎么会有人在喝醉的时候读书，但我听说有一些非常棒的作家在喝醉的时候写作。我相信是海明威创造了这个短语‘喝醉时写作，清醒时编辑’(**_**_作者们：_**_****_**_或者在_**_****_**_以我们为例_**_****_**_，_**_****_**_喝醉时写作_**_****_**_，_**_****_**_根本_**_****_**_不要编辑，发布_**_****_**_我们已经_**_****_**_醉了，_**_****_**_一直发_**_****_**_。_**_**)

“是的,是的,是的，我来这里是为了性，神秘的陌生人，不是阅读。”

这是她有生以来第一次能这么说，感觉真好。

突然，德拉科怀疑这才是真的是格兰杰。在第七层地狱里，她是不可能把读书当垃圾扔掉的。然后他看着她。身材娇小，喜欢摆架子，卷发，棕色的大眼睛，低沉的声音。是的，这是她。

他迫不及待地想操她了。

“我等不及要操你了。”

她笑了。“噢，你，真贴心。”

他跪下来，爬到她宽大的长裙下。它把他完全吞了进去，布料有很多层，褶饰也是。该死的公主裙。他再也不能只看着别人而不感到难受了。当他终于在衬裙下找到她的娇小的身体时，他为她穿着漂亮的内裤而兴奋不已。因为如果不是那样真的会破坏幻想，华丽的裙子和肮脏的奶奶内裤。来吧女孩，机灵点儿，不过是些漂亮的裸色蕾丝。****不********要****红色，****不********要****绿色。合理的颜色才不会与高雅的服装相冲突。

他轻轻地把她的两腿分开，敦促她的脚挪开一点。德拉科轻轻地把花边挪到一边，把手指伸进去，放到唇边。味道比他的梦还要好。他把嘴唇贴在她的下阴唇上，享受着这一刻。他的舌头慢慢地伸了进去，逗弄着她，希望她向他乞求。

“哦,Person!Person！是的!就在那儿。”

赫敏呻吟着，真希望她知道他的名字，这样她就可以尖叫了，不过她还是勉强忍住了。

他皱了皱眉。她可以说“宝贝”，“性感”或者“美少年”，反正直接不说“Person”。这种模棱两可的说法让他有点厌烦。我无意冒犯非二元性别群体，但德拉科真的为自己是一个****男人****而不是一个人而感到自豪。与此同时,****来吧！****真的，她该死的怎么会不知道他是谁？

“操他妈！是的!在这里!不要停止。”

梅林，她很脏。“操他娘的”比说“Person”要好得多，但接着他的心思就转到布雷斯和西奥身上，他那雄心勃勃的老二也软了下来。他尽了最大的努力重新回到野味中，把她吃下去，用手指抚摸着那漂亮的粉红色咪咪。他小心翼翼地把她的一条腿搭在肩上，用一只手扶着她。有了额外的稳定性，他直接埋头进去，不断发出像是咀嚼食物时的那种声音。他记得他还戴着面具，好吧，这并不碍事。没有必要把它脱下来。

“我要狠狠地操你的脸！”她尖声叫道，把她的隐私部位在他那张干净的脸上磨来磨去。

好好好好的，他的老二又开始工作了。德拉科一边抚摸着自己，一边撇着嘴去做他的工作，这让事情变得更困难了。因为，他真想对所有书柜当中的这一个骂个没完没了，这比他看过的所有图书管理员的色情片加起来还要火辣。

“用手指使劲按，****就这样做****!”

萨拉查的惩罚，她很专横。如果他的大脑没有那么专注于她(应该)聪明的脑袋瓜的话，他可能会感到震惊。当他的手指加快速度时，他所能做的就是服从命令。

“我喔喔喔呜呜呜呜啊啊啊啊！”她嚎啕大哭，把她的阴蒂撞在他瘦削的脸上和长长的手指上。她的下阴吸住他的手指，他继续舔她，直到她把他的头推开。

他抬头看着她，性感、灿烂地笑着，抹去了脸上的女性液体。

“说大声一点，公主。我想厨房里的家养小精灵没听见。”

她喘着气，从快感中慢慢清醒过来。**_**_这个神秘的人可能是谁?_**_**他看上去那么面熟，但不知怎的，她却忘记了他的身份。德拉科挣扎着脱下那件厚重的衣服，鼻子对着她的鼻子。如果他们的眼睛离得那么近，她****肯定****能猜出来。

“你就像一个梦，你是谁?”她伤感地说。

就是这样，她得到了快感。那是她唯一弄不明白的地方。洛夫古德，洛夫古德可能偷了她的纱布什么的。**_**_因为赫敏·格兰杰不可能认不出我是德拉科·马尔福，因为她发现了一条蛇怪在管道里爬行，而当时，哦，好吧，嗯，最伟大的巫师们也认不出斯莱特林的怪物。但她不知道她在和谁上床?她是如此如此的兴奋。_**_**

** _ ** ** _ **

德拉科与他的意识作斗争。**_**_我能这样做吗?当她甚至不知道我是谁的时候，我真的能和她上床吗?我真的要这样利用她吗?_**_**

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

她把手伸进他的裤子里，抚摸着他的勃起。

他开始不停喘气，**_**_操他妈是的!我能，我能操死她。_**_**德拉科不得不用魔杖把那件衣服的大部分举起来，所以他把她举到最近的书架边上。他打算把她操舒服一点。

“你的下阴是我吃过的最美味的，所以他妈的，你知道我现在有多想要你吗?”

她贪婪地咬着自己的嘴唇(__作者：这是些大话，醉鬼__)(__我对自己的使用并不满意，但它是个小瑕疵，挺酷的__)，而他无力阻止自己发出的呻吟。

“你想要吗?”

“哦,他妈是的。”

他们没有脱下衣服或面具，只是阴茎对着阴部，衣服扔在一边。他是如此渴望，他甚至没有等待她给他口交。他该死的的喜欢那些东西，但他****真的****想在书堆里操她。这是工作狂恋物癖的一部分，它很符合美学。

“哦,****格兰杰****。你的感觉真好。”他对着她的脖子呻吟道。

“所以你，你......等等，起来。”她停了一会儿，看着他的眼睛，想把他看清楚。

“你......你知道我是谁?”她喘着气说。

“你真的还没搞清楚我是谁吗?”

他继续进进出出，他的鸡巴被她弄得湿漉漉的。她眯起眼睛，迫使自己把注意力集中在眼前。棱角分明的五官，苍白的皮肤，金色的头发，灰色的眼睛，又高又瘦，肌肉发达的探索者......

****该死的****他到底是谁?

他叹了口气，仍然不停地猛撞着。

“看在上帝的份上，格兰杰，我说的全是关于天才的废话。”

“我他妈的不在乎，****操****我。”她要求。

“我当然可以。”

他在她脖子上热吻了一下。

“他妈的卢娜，我早该知道披萨上不是普通的蘑菇。”她把腿张得更大了，为他所有炽热的服侍感到疼痛。

“我他妈的就知道!”他大声嚷着，不停地冲撞着。

“有那么一会儿，我还担心你被韦斯莱那只黄鼠狼传染了。”

她愣住了。黄鼠狼?**_**_噢！我他妈的......_**_**

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

“马尔福??”

他继续往她下面里塞着，在，你，的，肉，体，里。梅林，我已经梦到你的阴部三个晚上了。”

他放慢了速度，好给她讲一些有趣的细节。

“第一天晚上，你是一个愤怒的少女。啊哈，第二天晚上，你就是我那羞红了脸的处女新娘。”

“等等，你说什么?”

“昨晚，你是我的伴侣。该死，我可以在每个梦里操你，从现在直到永远。”

他咬着她的脖子，小心翼翼地推开她的面具。

她很完美。

“马尔福”，她低声说。“我...我...”

“跟着感觉走吧，公主。如果你能克服自己的情绪，让我帮你高潮一次，我们可以畅所欲言。”

“我...”她喘着气，“我想见你。”

他翻了个白眼。

“老实说，只有临床诊断为失明的人才看不出这条脆弱的绷带下面的人显然是我，但为了你，我会放弃虚妄的无名。”

他松开了紧握她腰部的手(另一只手牢牢地放在她大腿上，她的大腿缠着他的臀部)，以摘下他的面具，就像那样。

“这****是****你。”

“好吧,**_**_贝儿_**_**，你明显很兴奋，虽然很可爱，但我们还有工作要完成。”

他意味深长地指着他们连在一起的生殖器。

“没错，当然，继续。”

“谢谢，”他说着，又把屁股插进了她下面。

“你太紧了，格兰杰。”

“谢...谢谢。”她喘着气说。他对她格兰芬多的礼节翻了个白眼。如果她在这种时候还能讲礼貌的话，那他显然做得不对。他加倍努力，更用力地撞她。

“哦，天哪他妈的——****马尔福****!是的，别停！”

他把手放在她的衣服和腰部的交汇处，勇敢地穿过层层薄纱和没用的褶皱，探寻她的阴蒂。

“喜欢吗?”

他一边揉着她，一边问道。

“我想我...****操****!”

赫敏·格兰杰紧紧包裹着他的鸡巴，这是他一生中最性感的时刻。她在压榨他的生命。她不得不练习凯格尔（注2），没有其他能够解释这玩意儿。

“****梅林****,格兰杰!”

他气喘吁吁地把滚烫的精液射向她，咬了她的锁骨，舔了舔被虐待的地方，直到他完全结束，之后，他们俩站在那里，从刚刚结束的高潮中颤抖着，不知道他们现在到底该做什么。(因为他们当然会在同一时间达到高潮。)（毕竟，这是一锅梗源大锅烩。）

“呃.....我们应该约会吗?”德拉科问。

赫敏咬着嘴唇。“我该怎么向哈利和罗恩解释呢?”

“你可以试试这个，‘这是我的生活，我不欠你们任何一个想要解释的人一个解释，如果你们不喜欢就滚开。’但是，嘿，那是你的选择。”

“那么，约会的时候，我们只是约会，还是会成为****男女朋友****?”

她说着，有点搞不清楚状况。

“我不是在和你过家家，格兰杰。你将会成为我的女朋友并且你得赞成不让任何其他男人把你那讨厌的裙子弄脏。”

她耸耸肩。“我看这段罗曼史已经结束了。”

“****罗曼史？****”他难以置信地问。

“我把你撞在****书架****上操了一顿，在****图书室****里。你不像我一样被那件事唤醒了吗?这是迪士尼同人小说里的情节。我们把所有该死的梗源都打上了勾（注3），格兰杰，要心存感激。”

她给了他一个白眼。

“我怎么没发现是你呢?”

“该死的你问了快一年的问题，格兰杰。你又要急着做神奇蘑菇了吗?”

“啊，这快感让我嗨了。但这让做爱感觉很好，实际上我还有点高潮，如果你再使劲儿，我这次就把衣服脱掉。”她避开他的问题说。

****太棒了****。他对第二轮投票的前景感到非常高兴。

“事实上，我想我要把你从那件超大号的堕胎服上脱下来。顺便说一句，你穿这个看起来很可爱。”

“无论如何,马尔福。就像你做的那样，你让我忘了自己是谁，你可以对我的衣服做任何你想做的事。”

“成交。”他说着，把手指插进了她的身体。

——————————

“啊...我的头，我他妈的在哪?怎么这么黑，我的魔杖呢?”

“马尔福，是你吗?”

“格兰杰?是你?”

“是的?我们在哪里?我刚刚恢复知觉。”

他感到长木柄在他头上翻倒了。

“我想是扫帚柜。”

“你记得的最后一件事是什么?”她问。

“我们在做级长查房，而你在做一个正义少女，因为你听到了什么声音，就一直在说我们应该如何在这里登记入住，并且我跟着你......就是这样。”

“哦，不。”她说，开始检查门把手，施放开锁咒和她所知道的所有其他可能有用的咒语。

“这意味着什么?”

“我们被锁在一个壁橱里。”他吟诵着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：SaintDionysus，含义就是酒神狄俄尼索斯；  
MotherofBulls缩写为MoB的意思是暴徒。  
（两位太太的笔名梗）
> 
> 注2：凯格尔健肌法（指妇女轮番紧缩放松阴部肌肉之法，以利于分娩中将婴儿顺利产出）
> 
> 注3：大家都知道这是个德赫梗源合集，每出现一个梗作者就会打上一个勾。


	5. Day5.被锁在扫帚间了？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这些疯狂的孩子被锁在扫帚间里了，发生了什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 累了，也醉了。前一天晚上我们宿醉......甚至写这一章的时候还戴着口罩，沉浸在一点自我与我们的放荡之中。孩子们，请记住，给自己留点时间，即使这仅仅是多睡半个小时，或者不被认为凌晨12:30是打开一瓶闪闪发光的马尔贝克香槟的最好时间。不过这次，我们是在自吹自擂。抱歉，没有实际的那啥，我们是邪恶的。哦，圣诞节章节见!我们想让你们所有人都欣赏这个特别的礼物，那就是淫秽。如果你明白我的意思，那就是不断给予我们的礼物。如果它出现在每一章，你就无法欣赏它的真正的淫秽。

“怎么回事？什么?扫帚间?”她急忙说，想弄明白这一切。

“看来每个人都是可以是‘这个年纪最聪明的女巫。’”

“闭嘴，你！”赫敏厉声说，环顾了下这个狭小的地方。

“我们是怎么被困在这里的?”

“魔法，我猜是这样。”

“你能不能****试试****连续两分钟不做个混账，让我来收拾烂摊子?”

“不可能的，人如其食。”他假笑着说。

她想了一会儿他的话。“你真卑鄙。”她说，希望她的话听起来比她自己的感觉更有正义感些。毕竟，她只是一个十几岁的女孩，正和另一个极具魅力的十几岁的男孩呆在一个扫帚间里。

“我不知道你****为什么要抱怨********，****我被困在这里，跟一个讨厌的书呆子。”

“说得不错,马尔福。我有段时间没听到这个了，真的很欣慰，知道你仍然不知道该如何打击别人。就像‘我父亲会听说这件事的。’哦,等一下，还有，‘肮脏的小泥巴种。’”

“我现在就能想出50种比你对我发牢骚更好的方法来用你的嘴怎么样?”

她对他粗鲁的影射感到惊讶。

他窃笑起来。“没错,格兰杰，像这样。”

“****啊****！你真恶心，马尔福。就像我曾经****碰********过你****一样。”

“就像我****让********你****碰我一样。”

她嘲笑他。“哦,拜托，你真他妈的****走运****，我的嘴放在你身上，马尔福。这可能是你吃过的最干净的东西了，我想这是你为的两腿中间夹的那个附属物找过的最可怜的借口。”

德拉科瞪大了眼睛，笑了起来。“你居然会这么有趣，格兰杰?我一直以为你有点拘谨。但是看看你，在讲肮脏下流的笑话。”

“我毕竟是个泥巴种。我们****泥巴种****默认就是脏的，你说呢?”

“的确很脏。”德拉科低声说，但在她能听到他说话的范围内，声音还是很大的。他确信她看见他扫视着她的身影，也许跟这个小女孩被困在这个糟糕的地方并没有那么糟糕。激怒她其实很有趣，当她慌乱时，她的脸变成了迷人的粉红色。

“听着，我们为什么要在黑暗中互相侮辱?”她在思考。“荧光闪烁”

当房间被魔法照亮时，她可以看到他的裤子搭起了帐篷，尽管他的脸上有一种近似于紧张的表情。

“他妈的,格兰杰!太亮了，能把你的魔杖调暗些吗?”

他满脸痛苦的表情，试图把自己掩藏起来，就好像他是见不得光的德古拉伯爵。她有些生气，集中精力调整了魔杖的亮度。

“可以了，小公主。”

“这是我的台词。”

“你的什么?”

“没什么。”德拉科挠挠头。近来，他的梦都非常清晰，他甚至可以发誓说，在某个时刻，他称她为公主。但这是不可能的，他们彼此憎恨，彼此之间的眼神也从来没有超过厌恶的程度。

“在你发现自己被锁在这里之前，你记得的最后一件事是什么?”赫敏突然问。

德拉科咬了咬嘴唇。他真的，****真的****不想回答这个问题。另一方面又......

“梦见在庄园书房的书架上操你。”

赫敏看上去像是刚吞下了舌头。

“你......什——”她清了清嗓子。“那不合乎情理。”

“我只是实话实说。”他说。

“我这么问只是因为回溯之前的细节也许能帮我们离开这里，你不这么认为吗?”

“所以你想知道这个梦?”他毫不犹豫地继续说。

“你看起来像个童话公主，我让你所有的书呆子梦都****成真****了。****而且****我的皮肤光洁无瑕。”

“你是个混蛋。”她说。“我对你那些下流的幻想不感兴趣。”

“即使是关于你的，格兰杰?”

“****尤其****当它们是关于我的时候。”她说着，脸越来越黑。

“但你在梦里是个最漂亮的女人，又湿，又紧。”

他的脸色阴沉下来，开始朝她走去。

“有时你经验丰富，贪得无厌。有时你又像个无辜的天使，但你一直是个优秀的性交对象。”

她喉咙有些发紧，说不出话来。她不得不承认这有点刺激，好奇心最终战胜了她。

“在这些梦里，都是你说服我的吗?”

他耸了耸肩，装出一副不感兴趣的样子，其实他对她的阴谋很感兴趣。

“大多数时候是。有时容易，有时不容易。有一次我们还订婚了，但每次，你都——”他都对着幻想如痴如醉地叹息，仿佛那是一段回忆，“让我操你的嘴，舔你的阴部。”

赫敏意识到他们现在面对面了，她的手仍然紧握着魔杖，魔杖照亮了小房间。德拉科漫不经心地把指尖在她的胳膊上绕来绕去。她阻止他在她面前玩这种把戏。德拉科·马尔福不可能控制这种局面。

“我很高兴幻想版的你有足够的理智来进行前戏，因为真正的我不会让你****插进去****。”

“钓鱼，是吗，格兰杰?想知道真实的我是否对前戏同样充满热情?”

她哼了一声。“是你希望,马尔福。”

“听着，我任何时候喜欢的都是梦中女孩格兰杰，而不是你。”他不理睬她。“她给我口交，我把她推到不敬的位置。所以想捅（刀子）就捅吧。”

“我不是****捅****你的人，马尔福。听起来那好像是****你干的****。”

他窃笑起来。“你的幽默感比我想象的要脏得多。”

她嘲弄地笑了笑。

他意识到他刚才用了“比我想象”这个字眼。他摇了摇头，狂笑着看着她。

“你这个肮脏的小野人。”

“噢，我敢打赌你对所有的女孩都这么说。”

她站起身来，开始在小房间里踱来踱去。

“你到底在这第七层地狱里干什么，格兰杰?除了让我紧张还有什么?”

“我在寻找线索。”

“当然，因为这工作。”

“马尔福，你不好奇我们是怎么到这儿来的吗?”

他耸了耸肩。

“这座城堡确实有自己的思想，很可能它只是觉得无聊，有点厚脸皮，以此来嘲笑我们。但这并不完全是邪恶的，它最终****会****让我们出去的。与此同时，我们都该利用这个机会更好地了解彼此。”

她怒不可遏，只好忍气吞声，听之任之。

“好吧，我是处女座的，你可能已经知道我很喜欢读书，但无聊的爱情小说和漫画书只会使我产生愧疚感。尽管我倾向于民权运动，可我实际上是一名狂热的麻瓜格斗、斗牛和摔龙等血腥运动的粉丝。怎么说呢?‘我是个谜。’”

“不错。”德拉科用厌烦的语调说。“现在轮到我了。我是双子座，但是我不相信那些垃圾。我也喜欢阅读和骑我的扫帚，我是一个优秀的魁地奇球员，魔药课的天才，变形课的鬼才，我是我们家的独生子。”

“还有什么在学校里还没知道的事吗?”

他邪恶假笑了下。“我认为你的身材是全校最好的。”

“打住吧你，那是个厚颜无耻的谎言。你见过凯蒂·贝尔的胸部吗?堪称华丽，而且无比对称。我们在级长浴室里，那儿完全是大理石雕刻的，我发现她的乳头甚至都是迷人的粉红色，虽然稍微深一点，但是和她头发的颜色很相配。”

“太大了。”德拉科说。“没有必要长成那样，我是个鉴赏家，格兰杰，我喜欢质量胜于数量。”他采取了公事公办的口吻。“不过，我****最感兴趣****的是听到更多关于你在级长浴室里对凯蒂·贝尔做的事。”

“看吧马尔福，这就是男人和女人的区别。我们可以互相欣赏而不需要性，只是注意那些吸引眼球的东西。比如，虽然我很讨厌这个混蛋，但帕金森的腿很好，可惜她看起来没有屁股。秋·张，作为一个亚洲女孩，她臀部的线条很好。我想是魁地奇比赛和爬上拉文克劳的塔可以——”

“住在拉文克劳和格兰芬多的女生都有惊人的屁股，毕竟你们每天上下课的路程是如此可怕，真是——”

“就像我刚才说的，我注意到了这些事情，但这并不意味着我是女同性恋。我的意思是，我也注意到了男人的这些特点。”

他眯起眼睛听她继续说下去，在期待她说些关于他的事和对他潜在竞争对手的一些洞察之间感到左右为难。

“就拿你来说吧，马尔福。”

他向她挑逗地扬起眉毛。

“是的,格兰杰。****拿****我****做****（例子）。”

“你显然是个男妓，因为你在头发和皮肤上花了****太多****心思。我90%肯定你懂得如何修指甲。但我的想法是，如果你要经历所有这些麻烦，为什么不大胆尝试一下，也投资一下自助美黑呢?”

他当然不喜欢这样。赫敏准备听他的反驳，继续说下去。

“现在，让我们聊聊我们丑小鸭变天鹅的，纳威·隆巴顿。”

“****隆巴顿? ! ?****”

“在温室和花园里工作使他可以随时沐浴在阳光下，体力劳动让他肌肉发达，哦，他的皮肤白的发亮，但他不是白化病患者。它是那么漂亮的浅棕色，有被****太阳****漂白的亮点，我强调****太阳****是有原因的。哦，那个姿势真的很甜，很傻。我的意思是，如果你明白我的意思，他正从Friendzone（注1）的人设中爬出来。”

“好吧,好吧，****够了****。说真的，我****不能****听你说隆巴顿就像是个满屋子忍饥挨饿的女人眼馋的最后一块肉馅饼，而且你居然厚颜无耻地告诉我，我应该把自己晒成****古铜色****，像个该死的混蛋!我的皮肤很完美，格兰杰。它需要成千上百道工序、运气和完美的基因才能长成这样。还有，我****不是男妓****，非常感谢。事实上，我想我已经说得很清楚了，没有什么比插你更让我舒服了。”

她很享受惹他生气获得的快感。

“你知道我喜欢被什么样的人插吗?你的同伴，西奥和布雷斯，他们是双性恋吗?梅林，我很想看他们两个来一炮。我只要摩擦阴蒂，就可以欣赏演出了。扎比尼的皮肤介于焦糖和摩卡之间，你只需要舔一下就可以了，而诺特则有那种厚脸皮的智力玩笑和从裤子里可以清楚看到的婴儿般的手臂。我很乐意做三明治里的肉。”

德拉科听到格兰杰对他两个最亲密的伙伴表示出欲望时，感到一阵强烈的占有欲嫉妒在他的胃里翻腾。另一方面，一想到她揉阴蒂，他就觉得自己那里又胀了起来。他又一次畏缩了，试图避开疼痛。他刚从魁地奇比赛的小伤中恢复过来，而一根棒子现在对他没有任何帮助。

赫敏不得不停止思考性的问题。她内心的饥渴会使事情变得更糟，更令人沮丧。她舔着嘴唇，没有意识到它看起来是多么诱人。说实话，她很渴。随着时间的流逝，这个狭小的房间变得越来越热。

德拉科松开了领带。

“嗯...格兰杰。”他发牢骚。“我不想撒谎，我现在真的很兴奋。”

“我也是。”她用沙哑得多的声音说。

“很好，既然事情都解决了，你觉得我们应该做爱吗?这可能就是房间想要我们做的事。，如果我们做一场，我打赌我们可以离开。”

“我在经期。”

“哦,感谢梅林。魁地奇比赛时我拉伤了腹股沟，哪怕是最轻微的响动都会让我痛得想昏倒。”

“别的办法呢?”她冷淡地问。

“那不然呢,还能完善一下?”

“我们可以简化这一过程，一起做点什么。”赫敏斩钉截铁地说。

他们每个人都从口袋里掏出一模一样的鼹鼠皮记事本，写上S-E-X W-I-T-H (G-R-A-N-G-E-R) (M-A-L-F-O-Y)。

“太棒了。”他一边说，一边啪的一声关上了记事本。“既然我已经****正式****把你列入我的待办事项清单，你想做些什么来打发时间呢?”

“让我们看看房间是否能让我们出去，好吗?”她走到门口，摇了摇门把手，说了各种各样的开锁咒然后破口大骂，都无济于事。

“****他妈的，别这样****，小屋子。我们已经同意互相干了，只是不是今天。那不就是你想要的吗?”德拉科问，声音里带着一股哄婴儿的嘀咕声。

“我想我们还是抓住这个机会学习吧。”她建议道，从口袋里掏出一叠白卡片。“我有明天魔咒考试的笔记。”

“格兰杰，”德拉科说，欣赏着她的装备。“这些太棒了。为什么我们以前没有一起学习过?”

“大概是因为你是个混蛋而我不喜欢你?”

“听上去挺公平的，我们来学习吧。”

他伸开双臂，睡意朦胧地打了个呵欠。他的哈欠好像真的会传染，赫敏也屈服了。“好吧，就一会儿。如果这扇该死的门不让我们出去现在就打个盹?”

“是啊，听上去不错。”他迷迷糊糊地说。

————————————

“考迈克，停下来！我不喜欢你那样！”

赫敏·格兰杰的声音在大厅那头回荡。

**_**_啊,操。我又梦游了吗? _**_**德拉科感到很奇怪，他意识到自己没有游荡进这条走廊的记忆，只是被那只流着口水的拉布拉多犬考迈克·麦克拉根冲赫敏·格兰杰摇着尾巴的情景吓了一跳。德拉科永远也不会知道她为什么要把那个贱人带出来约会。他打量着她穿着低胸领的粉红色A字裙的样子。**_**_小书呆子清理得很干净。_**_**他想。

“给我个机会，格兰杰。我保证一定会让你觉得值得。”他一脸色意地说，“和我一起走吧，我只要在槲寄生下的一个吻，****拜托****。”

什么样的****白痴****会乞求性爱?德拉科身上有****很小****的一部分不愿意因为麦克拉根是个明显的草皮而扼杀他的生命，而实际上想把他搂在怀里，教他勾引的艺术。

“考迈克，我——”她突然停了下来，“谁在那儿?****马尔福****?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Friendzone就是指好人卡，意思是你向一个女孩告白，对方却告诉你一直把你当朋友。这种情况叫被发好人卡（其实就是告白被拒的委婉说法）


	6. Day6. 槲寄生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作者有话说（注：当时写这篇文正值2018年的圣诞节）：同人世界的人们，圣诞快乐！好吧，这是我们今年的最后一个梗源更新!下次你再听到我们的消息，那将是2018年，除非整个网络中立政策生效，同人小说网站因过度使用“fuck”、“cunt”、“dick”和“cock”而被关闭......你明白我们在说什么，我们非常爱你们。尽管作者们写了这么可笑的评论，我们还是非常感谢你们所有人加入我们的旅程。我越来越多愁善感了，但去他的，我爱你们这些小怪胎，也爱所有的荣誉、PMs和评论。你肯定让我红遍了所有的街区。哦，上帝，我要哭了，操，我的月经来了吗?（我现在正忙着呢，梗源合集能让我们同步吗?）(我们需要光进化，这样她就能为我们研究科学)(我真的问了她所有与科学相关的问题)  
她说了什么呢？你们都很棒，也许一开始读这篇文章就有点疯狂，尤其是当作者都这样些的时候。如果你还在读这篇文章，那我就被你震撼了，被你感动了。祝你万事如意，愿节日的愉快伴你一生。愿唐纳德·特朗普以某种方式决定他不再担任美国总统。愿你每天都充满黑巧克力和拥抱，祝你拥有一年完美的发型，总能找到你的钥匙在哪。我爱你们所有人，节日快乐。

“不，这儿没人。”马尔福对格兰杰和麦克拉根面无表情地说。虽然书呆子这些可悲的进步(顺便说一句，她穿着圣诞礼服看起来很漂亮)很滑稽，但德拉科必须换个地方。

“你骗我们，马尔福。”醉醺醺的考迈克含糊不清地说。

德拉科朝他翻了个白眼，“为什么格兰芬多学院老喜欢处于一种醉酒状态？”

“回答这个问题，小兔崽子!”考迈克逼问着，把自己从赫敏身上推开，摇摇晃晃地走到德拉科跟前，狠狠地推了他一下。

德拉科涨红了脸。**_**_哦，该死_**_**。他把考迈克推开。“滚到他妈的后面去，麦克拉根!”

“****你****他妈的给我滚开，马尔福!”麦克拉根加大力度又推了德拉科一把。场面一度混乱。

“去你妈的!****你就是****那个变态麦克——****渣****根。在我看来格兰杰并没有那么喜欢你。”

“嘿，小伙子们!”

赫敏走到他们两人中间喊道。但说实话，****真的****，看两个帅哥打架****真的****很刺激。这俩喜欢扮酷的人把她的内裤弄湿了。她转向马尔福，他那双炯炯有神的灰色眼睛和精心梳理的金白色的头发在月光下闪闪发亮，考迈克粗犷英俊，与德拉科那天真烂漫的金色碎发形成了鲜明的对比。**_**_我喜欢金发男吗_**_**__?__

可惜他们都是恶魔般的人。任何一个理性的女孩都会认识到这两个男人基本上就是高中混混的缩影。

“格兰杰?你还好吗?”

马尔福问那个目光呆滞的女人，她似乎中了夺魂咒，或是被什么别的什么东西击中了，眼神都没有集中。

“嗯?哦,是的，嗯...”她清了清嗓子。“滚开,马尔福!”应该这样说才对。

尽管，哎。考迈克傻笑了一声，慢悠悠地走到她身边，用胳膊搂住她的肩膀，好像他们俩是什么****连体婴****似的。恶心。

“你听到那位女士的话了，马尔福。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“考迈克，我想我要走了。”（原文是take off 也有脱衣服的意思）

“你的衣服?”他眨了眨眼。“至少要等到我们回到塔里去。”

她和德拉科好不容易抑制住了干呕的冲动。

“****她显然不喜欢你****。这种情况绝对****没有****什么模棱两可的。”

“对不起，我不会说蛇语。”考迈克怒气冲冲地紧紧抓住她的肩膀。

好吧，赫敏好像真的受够他了。她用尽全身的力气挣脱了他的手。说真的，他可能是个更好的追求者。

“晚安,考迈克。”她没有回头地离开了。随即****听见****马尔福在对另一个金发男孩大笑。她本能地微微扭动着臀部，以防他在看她。__赫敏，你这个超级小婊砸!你在和__**_**_蠢驴_**_**__马尔福调情。__

_ _

德拉科故意打了个长长的哈欠。“好了,勇敢的拉根。万事通已经说得很清楚了，回头见。”

马尔福大步走开了，漫不经心地施了一个魔咒，把考迈克牢牢地固定在原地，防止他跟着他。

他没有跟着格兰杰，当然没有，他们只是碰巧朝同一个方向走......城堡里有这么多走廊.....是的，就这么回事儿。

当他转过拐角时，他听到一声熟悉的尖叫声。

“****狗娘养的小荡妇！****”

操，那个女孩在说她的坏话，这是件有趣的事。当他发现她穿着那件红色的小礼服，一动不动地站在那里，似乎在和周围的空气作斗争时，他更觉得有趣了。她真的很漂亮。

“谁他妈的把这坨脏屎放进城堡来的?这里还有孩子!”那天晚上，那个大声发明了几个新脏话的女孩说。“哈?第一年怎么样?你也这么认为?认真的吗?这所学校将以一段未成年人的性丑闻而告终，听到了吗? ? ?****性丑闻****!”

“吭声啊,格兰杰?”

“****你!****”她的脸颊上有各种各样的粉红色。“天啊****你****在这干嘛?”

他向前走了两步，皱了皱眉头，仍然不知道是什么使她这么生气。

“不要动，待在原地别动!”

他举起她的手大声喊道。“是什么让你这么紧张，格兰杰?”

她眯起眼睛，垂头丧气地指着头顶。

“槲寄生?****为什么****精灵们坚持要把疱疹草挂满整个该死的城堡?”

“是的，****完全正确****，马尔福!”她清了清嗓子。“现在，如果你能去把哈利或纳威，或者其他合适的男孩带来，只要——不是——考迈克，我将感激不尽。”

他摸了摸下巴，假装在考虑她的提议。

“嗯，我为什么要那么做，格兰杰?我很喜欢看到你局促不安的样子。”

“你这个混蛋，滚开，你****休想****再靠近我。”她生气地说。“迪恩和西莫，没错，他们是同性恋，但我是他们的母夜叉，他们认为亲吻异性朋友很有趣。”

“哇哇哇，你胡扯的样子看起来真可爱。”

“走开，明白吗，****小，男孩****，你就是个该死的傻蛋。”

“或者...”他向前迈出了一步。“我可以...”他完全不知道他在做什么。说实话，他并不是有意朝她走来的，只是，就这样发生了。

赫敏惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。“马尔福，你在干什么?再走一步，我们就会——”

一切都太迟了，他的脚把他拉进了神奇的槲寄生咒语中，现在他和格兰杰面对面了。赫敏双臂交叉在胸前。她当时并没有意识到，但这样做让她的乳房紧贴在一起，她的乳沟看起来更加诱人。

“蠢货”她呻吟着。

“你说过了。”他喃喃地说，眼睛紧紧盯着她的乳房。她用胳膊肘捅了捅他的肋骨。要不是那该死的植物在他们头顶上盘旋，他准会翻身的。

“别再看我的乳头了，混蛋。”

德拉科疼得缩成一团。她很娇小，但很强壮、精明。赫敏抬起头来，在他的脸颊上啄了一下，希望能打破咒语。可什么也没有，他们还是被困在那儿。德拉科翻了个白眼。

“这是真的,格兰杰?我祖母的吻都比你的带劲儿。现在别动，让我吻你。”

“你当然有亲戚给你热吻，你是个纯种。你们这些混蛋都是天生的。你的热吻......我可不想得流感。”一想到在几秒钟后他还要亲吻潘西·帕金森，她满脸恶心。

这是怎么回事?以前的男人在亲吻女孩之前总是非常礼貌地征得同意，这一点也不吸引人。那么，马尔福问她的时候为什么会让她有点兴奋呢?一定是因为她以前从未听他事先询问一遍，通常他只会提要求。

** _ ** _(作者们：我的天啊，这是什么他妈的概念?请某人分享一个亲密的时刻的时候，不要做一个完全的厌女症患者，把女人当作一块肉来对待，感觉好像生活中唯一的目的就是取悦男人。我的意思是，我们不是要发表政治声明，但既然我们的医生还在，我不妨......(坏猫咪!糟糕!进度!我们不是要发表政治言论!)(时刻保持警惕!这能让它更像《哈利波特》吗?格兰芬多，我他妈的爱你们。)_ ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

****总之****......赫敏正在考虑让马尔福吻她，她甚至在考虑这件事，这让她有点害怕。

德拉科被激怒了，他刻薄地指出：“格兰杰，我本可以把我最好的一面展示给你的，但我得提醒你，这个咒语会持续到节礼日**_**_（注1）。_**_**如果你不想呆在这里错过回家的火车，也许你最好宁愿吻我。”

他站在那里。在她的整个青少年时期，她一直被那个白鼬似的小子、冥顽不灵的人、爱说话的人、爱胡闹的人恐吓着。

“顺便说一句，你看上去很漂亮。”他轻率地说。他又不是在调情，而且这是事实。

赫敏眯起眼睛。“你只是想让我吻你。”

“****是的****!我****当然****很想让你吻我。我是说，我没有错，今晚你看起来****真的太****漂亮了。坦白地说你的乳房给了我些启示，我会认真考虑向校董事会提出一个完全不同的制服设计,但在这一天结束的时候,我还有些破事儿要做,格兰杰,我没有时间竖起大拇指站在这里听你在我耳边尖叫直到下一个世纪到来！”

赫敏的脸涨得通红。“你怎么能同时表现出骑士风度和性别歧视这两种截然不同的东西呢?你真是无可救药!”

马尔福把肩膀往后一缩，准备放出他的大招。他从来没有为了一个吻而这么努力过。赫敏·格兰杰真的知道怎么玩欲擒故纵。梅林，麦克拉根的蛋一定比太平洋还要蓝。谁知道马尔福打断他们支取她骗了麦克拉根多久。斯莱特林慢慢地将一只手放在她的屁股上，另一只手握住她的手。他开始哼歌，握住它们开始摇摆。

“你你在干什么?”

“把你关起来。”他说，然后继续在空荡荡的走廊里和她跳舞。

“你到底对麦克拉根做了什么，格兰杰?他就是个狗日的乡巴佬。”

“你为什么这么在意?”她有些唐突地问道。

“只是聊聊而已。既然我们要在这里呆一会儿，而你因为太像个女人所以吻不了我，我们还是聊聊天吧。”

赫敏发现自己正渐渐缩小了他们之间的距离，让他领着她进入那个狭小的圈子。

她沮丧地说：“我约他出去是为了让罗恩吃醋。”

德拉科的眼神一冷。

“罗恩·韦斯莱是个堕落的小脑残，他对下一顿饭的兴趣远大于一个漂亮姑娘。如果得到的可以是他轻易放在腿上的东西，那么当他开始感到厌烦，他就永远不会知道它的分量。****你****和他不是一类人，你也不是麦克拉根的对手，你在浪费时间，格兰杰。”

她轻蔑地哼了一声，“那么，谁和我是一伙的?没有人会来敲我的门约我出去。”

她不知道自己在做什么，把头靠在他的胸前。

德拉科翻了翻眼睛。最聪明的女巫一直在废话，废话，废话，他的小饭桶。

“抱歉，难道你不是在这所学校里最受欢迎的巫师的怀抱里?”

“那只是槲寄生的作用。一旦我吻了你，我们就自由了，你再也不会和我说话了。”

“那个...格兰杰，那不是真的。在你吻我之后，你和我都知道我可能永远不会停止想你，因为这可能是我一生中最美好的吻。我会再来找你，因为我还是会忍不住再从你那里偷一个吻。在你意识到之前，你和我将会在汽车上拥吻，最终我们会开始在扫把间和废弃的教室里做爱。慢慢地，我会发现自己渴望你陪伴的方式并不纯粹是身体上的，在你能想到这之前，我们会陷入伪爱中，就像两个16岁的孩子之间的爱一样真实。最终，它可能强大到足以让我抛弃我的家庭、我纯血统的教养和我的遗产，它将彻底改变我的生活，我可能会变得很好或什么的。而这一切都是因为一个吻。”

“你真的很浪漫，你真的，我是说，很有想象力。”她讽刺地嘲笑道。

他是个十足的笨蛋，有着最荒唐的想象力。

她抛却所有理智，踮起脚尖轻轻地吻了他一下。就像他大脑中储存所有感觉的回路突然爆炸了。他失去了理智。她闻起来像圣诞节，感觉像天堂。他抓起她的臀部，把她拉得更近，然后用舌头撬开她的嘴，这样他就能知道这个万事通是什么滋味了。

薄荷可可。这就是她的味道。比如圣诞节日历，糖果和圣诞杖。她的吻就像圣诞节的第一个清晨，一个他从来不知道自己会想要的惊喜......这仿佛似曾相识，但却是假日主题的特别版，且标明了赏味期限。

马尔福不想让她走。当她轻咬他的下唇时，他感到自己的生命都要在眼前流逝了。除非杀了她否则她会永远萦绕着他。一个吻根本不够，他觉得自己的老二像在明火上烤着一样，觉得自己像圣诞老人一样，需要把口袋里的东西都掏出来。他需要些圣诞边缘之际的小混乱。

他模模糊糊地注意到自己身上覆盖着某种植物的残骸，意识到这一定是槲寄生咒语的终结。感谢梅林带给他的那片长满了梅毒的灌木丛和它带来的所有麻烦，因为现在他有了新的人生目标，他现要追求的是亲吻赫敏·格兰杰，为此，他愿意献出自己的生命。

“我想打开你的**_**_口袋_**_**。”格兰杰咕噜着。

德拉科的嘴唇对这句小小的影射微微一撇。啊,圣诞双关语。他的手飘向南方，握住她的屁股还有萨拉查的魔杖。他从来没有想到赫敏格兰杰会发出这么美妙的声音，他想把它揉成碎片。

“跟我到我的房间去。”他对着她的嘴低声说。

“太远了，门洞，在拐角处。”她气喘吁吁地回答。

他们俩几乎是跑到门洞那儿去的。一蹦一跳对于这时的德拉科来说很困难**_**(作者们：是这样的吗??我想是的，但我从来没有过老二，所以我不能绝对肯定地说)(你知道，我看到过勃起的老二，但我不记得在跑步时看到过。我应该做一个实验，让我的丈夫和一个笨蛋一起跑步吗?为了证明这是科学的?我可以让乔希也这样做，这样我们就可以成立多个研究小组。）(那是科学方法的一部分，假设和试验。我们有控制吗?我们需要进化之光，这才是是科学老师**_**)，虽然很不舒服，但这并没有阻止他达到他好色的目标，他的思想正集中在一个连续不断的卷轴上。（_当然，与我们的不同）_****一定要跟万事通做爱一定要跟万事通做爱一定要跟万事通做爱一定要跟万事通做爱，（******_**顺便说一句，阿曼达不像正常人那样使用复制/粘贴，她把这些都写出来了。）（我他妈的输入了，{打嗝声}，我醉了。)(我几乎抓不稳我的杯子)**_**

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

赫敏抓住德拉科的手，把他从窥探的目光中拽出来。敏捷地解开他的扣子，拉下他的裤子，他还没来得及意识到发生了什么事。

“圣诞快乐,赫敏。”

她笑得几乎头晕目眩。“第一步要做什么?”赫敏问的是假设性问题，而不是真的不知道该怎么办。

“如果你把我的鸡巴放进你的嘴里，你要什么我就给你什么。”

噢，她那双唇勾住他老二的幻想。他把它塞进她那张聪明的嘴里，看着它一遍又一遍被吞进去，又重新出现，在她口水的滋润下闪闪发光。

他呻吟着。“我一直是个****那么****好的男孩。”他说着爬到她身边，把脸埋在她的大腿中间。

“不，你不是，你很清楚。”哈利担心马尔福可能会做的事可能已经达到了查理·辛那种疯狂的阴谋论者的水平，不过赫敏一秒钟也没有买过他的帐，但她不能否认，如果有谁应该被列入淘气名单，那就是德拉科·马尔福。

德拉科的手撩起她的裙子，开始拽她的内裤。

“所以这地板又冷又脏，但我真的想在你吸我的鸡巴的时候吃掉你的阴部。我知道你可能在想我应该让你靠墙站一会儿，但问题是......我硬的不行了，那对我真的不合适。所以我们要么在城堡的地板上69式，要么回到我最初对房间的想法。由你决定，公主。”

“你到底是不是巫师?把我拉链拉开。”

他悻然地答应了。“好吧，****请原谅****，如果我的老二充血了，是****你的错****。”

当德拉科今天早上醒来的时候，绝对没有想到他的一天会在一个废弃的壁柜旁肮脏的地板上吵吵嚷嚷地结束，他的手指在赫敏格兰杰的大腿上游走，赫敏在他的腰带上埋头苦干。他俯身向前，舔了舔她的伤口上一条湿漉漉的长条纹。妈的，她尝起来真棒。他希望她很快就会把嘴巴放在他身上来。

她叹了口气，掏出魔杖，发出一声哽咽的呻吟。“我正要告诉你把我的衣服变成羽绒被。”

“你来吧。”他说，然后把头埋进她湿漉漉的下面，把她的阴蒂吸进嘴里。

她喘着气。“****啊****，我......****噢****...我他妈的应该...****哦,操，****我不在乎，我们就在这里做。”

德拉科咕哝着表示同意，一边在光滑的粉红色嫩核上大吃大喝。她很好吃，就好像她的身体化学反应是专门为他量身定做的。因为吃了她德拉科感到精力前所未有的旺盛，如果她不马上把他放进嘴里，他就会迫使她这么做。**_**_嗯，他妈的是的,格兰杰，你这脏兮兮的小呆子。_**_**梅林，那个女孩吸吮着鸡巴就像刚接到考试通知一样，这是唯一的解释。

好吧，现在格兰杰一定属于蛇科。现在我们说的不是斯莱特林，是实实在在的爬虫类动物。她把下巴拉裂了吗?不然她怎么把他陷得这么深。一个黑暗的问题掠过德拉科的脑海，**_**_她和谁练习过才他妈的这么擅长这个?不。我不能那样想......_**_**

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

透过沉重的呼吸，他气喘吁吁地说，“请告诉我你从来没有吸过麦克拉根。”

****噗！****她冷笑一声，把嘴从他的鸡巴上移开。

“****真的吗?****”

“不要紧，继续。”

“我****不跟****麦克拉根那样的混蛋鬼混。”

“好,好,好。你是一个优雅的女孩，你永远不会弯那么低的腰。只在我面前如此。”

“再说一遍。”她咆哮着，享受着他的乞求。

他们俩终于来了，他打算榨干她。他要用六种方式把她搞到星期天，然后他要榨干她。

“格兰杰......****请****吸我的鸡巴。”

嗯，马尔福那么礼貌地要东西，绝对是一种新的恋物癖。她揶揄地把舌头从他的睾丸拖到鼻尖，在他的伤口附近敏感的缝隙里轻轻吐了吐舌头。赫敏·格兰杰喜欢控制局面。他满怀期待地扭动着身体，直到她把他带回嘴里，把他整个吞了下去。他感到格兰杰那湿漉漉的、热气腾腾的嘴巴盖住了他的鸡巴。

德拉科脑子里一片混乱，他大脑中仍有知觉的部分提醒他，“**_**_嘿，伙计。你不应该也对她做点什么吗?_**_**”

哦,对了，他有顿大餐要吃。他把舌头伸进她的阴户，品尝着她的味道。为了不唱出他那首快乐的美食之歌，他付出了一切。是的，他有一首快乐的美食歌。它开始，num, num, nummy nummy num...**_**_（自行想象这个拟声词吧，翻译君无力...）（作者们：哇哦，我们都是蠢货）（我不知道我还能不能继续下去。）(我想我们可能做得太过分了。想去教堂什么的，当然不是真的要去，我希望所有的上帝、我的孩子和女童子军都不要读这篇文章。）(如果他们在你老的时候才发现，那么你就可以逍遥法外了。人们喜欢粗鲁、爱骂人的老东西。我们只是还没有成熟到适应自己的个性。）（这是真的，还是回到舔阴和口交吧。)_**_**

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

所以，****是的****!赫敏快要来了，因为德拉科只是****站着****就要把她吃掉。他是......真正的一流，顶级的那种。__Gooood boy!__

_ _

_ _

当高潮的浪花在她身上荡漾时，女妖放开了她嘴里的鸡巴，高兴地嚎叫着。**_**_(作者：我恨自己写了那些，这就像《黑道101》一样）_**_**她高兴得一刻不停地喘着气，扭动着身子骑着他冲锋着。她意识到他们一直没有施过使人安静的咒语。

德拉科离得很近，不喜欢自己的高潮被打断。他把他的老二放回她的嘴里，使劲地抽着。每拍一下他的臀部，她就在他的鸡鸡周围发出一声轻轻的呻吟，把那些甜蜜的、痛苦的振动从他的鸡鸡传到他的脊椎底部。“****操****！”德拉科凯旋而至，无数滚烫的精液涌进了赫敏的嘴里。她像行家一样如数吞下。

擦完嘴后，她仰起头看着他。“有一会儿了？”

“嘿，你不应该抱怨，我今晚的甜点是菠萝。”

“没有抱怨，只是我的观察总结。”

他在睡意朦胧重咧嘴一笑，把她拉到身边。“这一切都是因为一个吻。”

“只是一个吻。”

当他们的嘴唇再次相遇时，他们感受到了地球的自转。

马尔福和格兰杰抬头看见了诺特和扎比尼。两人都带着沾沾自喜的表情，拿着可笑的圣诞包裹望向他们。

“你们他妈的穿什么?”德拉科一边问，一边护着赫敏。

布雷斯窃笑起来。“我们的鸡鸡在盒子里，你不会相信我们得到了多少活。”

“是啊，刚开始每个人都觉得恶心，但后来，我是说，”他打开盒子的盖子，“女孩们完全被迷住了。”

赫敏扬起眉毛，好奇心战胜了她。德拉科把她搂得更紧了。

“让我们看看。”布雷斯耸耸肩。

“滚开。”德拉科对他的白痴朋友们吼道。

“但圣诞节不就是与所爱的人分享并共度时光吗?”西奥补充道。

“我会送你一个该死的水果蛋糕，现在给我他妈的****滚****出去。”

————————————————

“****不!不!我不是!拜托!别那么说!****”赫敏刺耳的尖叫声从大厅那头传来。

德拉科从梦中醒来。这是个好梦。很好。太好了，他的床单都黏糊糊的了。说真的，自从他们当上学生会主席，他就不得不和格兰杰共用一间房间，这已经够糟糕的了，但现在她打扰了他的睡眠和他的高潮?她以为她是谁?

“****拜托!不!我愿意做任何事!********求求你********! ! !****”

他狠狠地抽了自己一顿，然后从床上跳了起来，想看看是怎么回事。

“****格兰杰********，********格兰杰!****”

赫敏倒抽一口气，醒了。看到德拉科在她旁边走来走去，她显得很困惑。“发生...发生了什么事?”

“你做了个噩梦。”

“啊，嗯...我很抱歉，吵醒你了。”

她把膝盖抱在胸前，看上去那么瘦小，那么可怜，德拉科不能就这么把她一个人留下。

“你需要点什么吗?”

她深深地吸了一口气。“听着，我知道我们不喜欢彼此。但你能陪着我吗?”

“当然。”他毫不犹豫地说。“我就在这儿。”

当他和她一起爬上被窝的时候，他知道自己陷入了深深的困境。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：节礼日：圣诞节结束后的第一个工作日。


	7. Day.7 同床

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喔，十几岁的孩子们躺在同一张床上，都是无辜的对吧？

德拉科嘟囔着拍了拍格兰杰的背，那女孩从噩梦中惊醒，浑身发抖。真是个合格的格兰芬多，当然那都是些废话。

“你****肯定****知道噩梦都不是真的，对吧?”

她气急败坏地从床上跳起来。

“马尔福!你在这干嘛?”

赫敏把毯子裹在身上，好像她宽松的法兰绒睡衣真的很暴露。

德拉科翻了个白眼。“是你让我留下来的，你这个笨蛋!别装得好像你不记得似的。你不傻，而且你也不用裹着那些毯子。相信我，我对你那些淘气的东西不感兴趣。”他撒了个谎。

这......至少可以说，是个充满****压力****的夜晚。如果唯一能让她平静下来的方法不是他把她抱在怀里，她不断的颤抖和哆嗦也许就不是问题了。如果她的屁股在过去的五个多小时里没有不断地蹭到他的生殖器，这可能也不会是个问题。所以，除了****不****睡觉，他整个晚上都处于持续的兴奋状态。为了不让鹰头马身有翼兽再钻进他的裤子，他开始数数。他不是什么专家，但他很确定，当你躺在另一个女孩的床上试图安慰她时，穿着你的四角内裤乱射，这就是占她便宜的****定义****。但尽管如此，还是有几次险些失控。诅咒她和她桃色的屁股！

“我...我在说梦话，”她尴尬地嘟囔着。“相信我。如果我头脑清醒的话，我绝不会邀请你到我的床上。”

当她醒来时，她确实感觉到有什么硬硬的东西抵着她的臀部。她明白有生理学这回事，十几岁的男孩无法真正控制他们的身体，但是上帝啊，仅仅是****马尔福的阴茎****蹭着她熟睡的身体这个事实并没有让她感到兴奋。

或者有?

“好吧。”他把被子掀开，双脚落在地上。

“真希望我早知道几个小时前你****求****我和你呆在你的床上，就像一个小孩跑进爸爸的房间，是因为她做了个噩梦。”他嘲弄地对她撅着嘴。

“****爸爸?****”她发现他用词有某种暗示。

他不怀好意地笑了笑。“我是说，如果你愿意，你可以叫我‘爸爸’，格兰杰。”

她轻蔑地撇着嘴。不管她是不是最聪明的女巫，她都想不出一句俏皮话来应对他，嘴里还带着早晨的气息，昨晚灌进眼里的睡意还没有苏醒。

“但你应该知道，”他接着说。“我用打屁股来惩罚不良行为。”

赫敏在听到这句话的一瞬间足足停留了数十秒钟，然后朝他的方向射出一记刺痛的魔咒，正好打在他的屁股上。

“****嗷****!坏女孩。”

“滚出去!”

突然，他觉得他的睡裤越来越紧——而且不是在前面。他的背部刺痛与肿痛不停切换着折磨他。

“你朝我射的是什么魔法?我的屁股肿得比米丽森（**_**_注1_**_**）的还大!”

他惊慌失措地喊道，“格兰杰!”

“哦,梅林!我不是故意的。”她突然意识到了这一点。“回来这里。我能帮你复原。”

“你这个鸟身女妖!”他揉了揉宝贵的屁股，怒视着女巫。“你****会****把它复原的对吧。”

“趴下。”她命令道，开始咕哝着咒语，但没有起色。她突然想起了庞弗雷夫人。女巫用她的空着的手沿着受影响的区域移动，同时用魔杖指着。

“复原，我的，****屁股****，格兰杰。”那个丧失行为能力的孩子要求道。

“我正在努力!”她轻轻地把手放在他的左脸颊上，又念了一遍咒语。当她纤巧的手轻轻地在他的脸颊上来回抚摸时，肿胀消退了。

“起作用了!这边再念几句咒语，我就移到另一边去。”

****嗯********...****这感觉很好。他可能在一个尖叫的小女巫对着他的耳朵大喊大叫中醒来的，但现在他正在享受一个愉快的屁股按摩。他不得不把屁股撅起来，格兰杰的手很灵巧。

“****啊...****”他忍住一声呻吟，她的手指擦过的地方太低了，离他那不断膨胀的球又太近了。

赫敏感到肚子一阵刺痛，因为她的手不受控制地离开了肿胀的部分，她绷紧了肌肉，使劲咽了口唾沫，忍住了想挤下去的冲动。他身上的热量透过层层衣服散发出来。他的体温令人舒适无比，甚至诱人犯罪。他的身体示意她脱去他的衣服。她摇摇头，试图控制自己。

“我觉得这边可以了，现在我去试试另一边。”

**_**_是_**_****_**_啊_**_****_**_，_**_****_**_可以了，_**_****_**_很_**_****_**_可以了_**_**。他咬着嘴唇控制自己的呼吸。**_**_请再摸我一下_**_**。他不敢要求，但他希望她会自愿去做。为了帮她下定决心，他弯了弯臀。当她移到另一边时，她的手在发抖。是的，严格来说，她是在触摸他的衣服(她第二次提醒自己这一点)，但这感觉很****亲密****。赫敏·格兰杰的咒语击中了德拉科·马尔福的屁股，她现在正在给他揉屁股。是啊，不过事情确实发生了奇怪的转折。肿胀完全消退了，但她仍继续轻柔地按摩他。

德拉科的状态****不错****。在过去的十分钟里，他被指控有不正当行为，被冲着耳膜大吼大叫，被施了魔法，现在又被揉了。赫敏·格兰杰在****揉****他的****屁股****!而且是他放任她这么做，忽略这个，他很****喜欢****。

“嗯...德拉科，”她温顺地说，“那个咒语对你身体的其他部位有影响吗?你的下背部或者腿呢?”

“你想碰哪儿就碰哪儿，格兰杰。”他用沙哑而放松的声音说，听起来和他平时嘲笑的口气大不相同。

她咬着嘴唇，把手放到他的下背部。“这个地方疼吗?”她开始像熟练的按摩师那样精确地揉捏。“咒语击中这里了吗?”

“嗯...嗯****好像****是?”他撒了个谎。他只是想被摸一把。老实说，这学期压力太大了。谁能想到一个来自当地的万事通按摩师会如此美味呢?她不假思索地跨坐在他的屁股上，她的手在他整个脊柱上来回摩擦。

“感觉如何?好些了吗?我可以...我的意思是...如果你想脱掉衬衫，我有一些乳液。”

“拿来，拿乳液来。”他脱掉衬衫，用同样颤抖、紧张的声音说。“这感觉很不错，格兰杰。”他舔了舔嘴唇，感觉到自己后背上的一小块热乎乎的，那是她的小阴蒂跨坐在上面的地方。她睡衣上只有薄薄的一块布把他的后背和她的阴部分开。“真他妈的好。”

“你知道...”她使劲地咽了口唾沫。“自从我对你施了魔法后，这是我能做的最少的事。”

他的背把她拱起来，他哼着歌，因为她的手在他身上游移使他感到前所未有的愉悦。她把纤巧的拇指放在他的脊柱两侧，从他的尾椎一直滑到他的脖子。当她抚摸他脖子和肩膀上所有的小疙瘩时，他感到她的胸部在他身上盘旋。

“用你的手指插我的头发，这总能让我放松。”他指示。语气中没有过分性感或过于专横，这只是随意而又****诱人********，****嗯，又是这个词。他所说的或所做的一切都在敦促她赶紧采取下一步行动。

赫敏喘着气，把手伸进他的头发里，顺应他的要求。妈的，她****骑****在马尔福身上就像一个牛仔骑着一头获奖公牛!简直了!就像......当他的臀部撞到她的床垫上时，她****简直****是在骑着他。

“别-别-别动，我...”她紧张地咬着嘴唇。“我还没说这就完了。”他的头发在她的手指间丝滑而美妙。有多少女孩幻想过他的头发在她们手中的感觉?他哼着歌儿表示赞同，这让她加倍努力。指甲擦伤他的头皮，他就在喉咙里低吼起来，声音直接传到她阴蒂上。

德拉科不得不稍微调整一下他的臀部，以适应他不断的勃起，他没想到赫敏倒抽了一口冷气。他的尾椎移动了一下，正好压在她两腿之间的位置。她甚至没有意识到自己在做这件事。她的臀部倾斜，以获得尽可能多的摩擦。当她的手继续在他的身体上漫游时，她在他身上扭动着。她的身体在他的尾骨上旋转，手指顺着他的手臂向下滑去。

“德拉科，你太紧张了。”她喘着气说。

“帮我放松点，格兰杰，”他小声说。

“我正在。”她的指甲轻轻地刮到了他手臂上敏感的皮肤，德拉科赞赏地哼了一声。

“伤到你了吗？”

“这感觉很好。”萨拉查的老二啊，他硬的快不行了，他甚至不在乎自己是否是在她的床上乱搞。他脑子里一片空白，只有迫切地想脱衣服。

赫敏扯下衬衫，把胸口贴在他背上，又回去按摩他的头皮和太阳穴。“这些额外的按压还可以吗?”她的声音里没有邪恶的暗示，这令人宽慰。好像她打算用她的身体来作为这个“治疗”过程的一部分。

“Yesss”。

她和他身体相互碰撞的感觉把一切都提升到一个新的高度。如果他把勃起硬塞到她的床上还不觉得舒服得不能停下来的话，他现在就会把他们两个都翻过来，把她压在身下，傻里傻气地跟她上床。

“你的头发真漂亮。”她的鼻子沿着他脖子的柱子一直到他的发际线，“闻起来好香。”

“你也一样。”他说到最后一个字时声音沙哑了。

“我?”

“你闻起来让人叫绝。”她唤起的气味使他在裤子里渗出了些液体。她于他而言是湿的，他于她而言是硬的。

“你棒极了，”他喃喃地说。他真希望能对她有更多的感觉。

“我想你的上半身已经得到了足够的关注。”他喘着气，担心她会停下来。相反，她转动身体，推下他的睡裤，开始按摩他的腿后部和大腿内侧。德拉科能感觉到她的腿紧紧勾着他的臀部。她仍然设法从这个角度找到了幸福的握力，这是毫无疑问的。她在做他现在正在做的事情。她想脱衣服，他更使劲地扭着屁股，想帮她。果然，她上气不接下气，要不是他决定在她高潮之前不泄，他当时就可以泄了。话虽如此，他还是需要她抓紧时间继续干下去。

“格兰杰，如果你把那些讨厌的睡衣脱掉，你会感觉更好。”

“感觉什么？”她撒了谎。

赫敏完全沉浸在触摸他和感觉他两腿夹在一起的感觉中，装聋作哑......她知道她没有骗任何人。

“我-我，”他喘着气。“很紧”

“我——我——”她结结巴巴地想找个话柄来反驳...“哦,他妈的。”她站了一会儿，脱下身上的衣服，坐在他赤裸的背上。

“现在轮到我了，”德拉科要求道。“****就********现在****。”

赫敏咽了口气，脱下他的睡裤，然后...他那愤怒的、粉红色的勃起凸了出来，向她打招呼。两人都没有说话，他们都赤身裸体，彼此之间留着危险的缝隙。

德拉科大声呻吟着，感觉到赫敏·格兰杰湿漉漉、光滑的阴部在他背上摩擦。

“Sh-sh-shit...格兰杰，我...”

她也吸了一口气。“不要说话。”

他的背拱起离开了床，给赫敏敏感的阴蒂造成了更大的摩擦。

“我想说话就说话。继续摸我，我会给你更多。”

她一把抓住他的肩膀，以免从他的肩膀上摔下来。****他****最好不要认为自己在这里占了上风。毕竟，他是那个在****她骑着****他的时候咬枕头的人。她还不如为他们所处的地位戴上一根皮带。

“你什么意思，马尔福?”

“闭嘴，骑上来，呆子。”

她把他的头塞进枕头里，让他别说话。她弯下身来，把赤裸的乳房贴在他的背上，在他耳边低语。

“我不是你的骚货，马尔福。****你是****我的骚货。”

可爱的萨拉查，那是她的乳头，在他较低的浴衣上一点点地变成坚硬的小山峰。他真希望能看到它们。

“****嗯********啊****”赫敏呻吟着，咬着嘴唇，德拉科把背贴到她的乳头上，使她乳头上的神经末梢高兴地歌唱起来。

“****你这个****荡妇，格兰杰。我不会再说一次，骑我。”

“妈的...”她用爪子抓住他的任何部位。她的手滑过他的喉咙，小心地握成杯状，以免噎着他。她在他的身上摇得越来越快。

“你喜欢按摩吗，马尔福?”

“我他妈的爱死了。”他说，这时他的阴茎里的神经向不可避免的高潮冲刺，那就是高潮。

“也许我应该给你再来一次。”

当她的奶头在他背上弹得更快时，他本可以高兴得哭出来。如果她接受他的求婚，他一定要咬她那调皮的乳房，吮她的。他想知道她的乳头是更粉红还是更棕色。或者介于两者之间，像一朵朦胧的玫瑰。

“我觉得这太精彩了...”她的话中断了精致的呻吟和哀嚎，因为她的高潮到了。她坐直身子，摇得越来越厉害，乘风破浪。

“哦!我的天!”

并且...****那********是****给他的暗示。他放开手，在她的被子上涂了一层马尔福的汗液，发出一声充满力量的吼叫，配得上刚才和他发生了一生中最古怪的性行为的格兰芬多。

她没有等他完，就把他翻了过来，用毯子盖住精液。

“轮到我按摩了。”

他花了一会儿才记起他的话。他仍然上气不接下气，鸡巴的脉搏还在跳动，还在不停地滴着精液，试图找到出路。

“你说真的吗?”

“什么?你不能再来一次，马尔福?”

他吼了一声，猛地站了起来，把嘴紧紧地贴在她右边的乳头上，那朵暗色的玫瑰。他又吸又咬，给她做了他认为她应得的那种按摩，他把她的乳头滚到他湿漉漉、甘之若饴的舌头上。

“嗯...”她在邪恶的舌戏下呻吟。“摸我，让我舒服点儿。”

她的话很简单，没有什么说服力。她只是需要调动她的感官。如果他现在还没有进入不应期，从而确保他的阴茎能力是间歇性的，他会把他的鸡巴塞到她的身体深处，她会在她那巨大的书呆子大脑里感觉到。但是他的手指和嘴仍然在工作。当他的舌头舔过她的胸部，把被冷落的乳房放进嘴里时，他的手指绕着她过于敏感的阴蒂。她剧烈颤抖。

“太...太多了。”

“我不这么认为。”他对着她的胸脯咕哝着。“这就是你要我摸你的原因，对吧?所以你能再来?”

“没错...但是...”

“哦，我知道你想要什么，跪下。”

他等着她答应，把嘴唇凑到她的阴蒂上，轻轻地吻了一下。他的手移到她粗糙的脸颊上，温柔地揉着，温柔地吻着她的下唇。

“这个，就是你想要的吗?你想让我放慢速度，摸遍你的全身?”

“****是的********，********是的,****马尔福。吃我的阴部，吃我的...**_**_啊! ! !_**_**”

她没有料到他会把一根手指插进她的屁眼，那手指上还沾满了她的液体。她甚至不知道她想要的就是这个，直到他这么做。他舔舔她的手指，灵巧地把舌头伸进她的缝里，品尝着她那女性的咸味。慢慢地，他的舌头一遍又一遍地插入，同时继续用手指着她的屁眼，摩擦着他的阴蒂。她的呻吟只是在鼓励他，她用阴部顶着他的嘴和下巴。妈

“妈的，我想在你脸上撒尿。”

他知道那种感觉。哦，天哪，他有过。他的难治期早就过去了，他的胡言乱语又回来了。来看看赫敏·格兰杰的脸，这将是他这一天最完美的开始。他把那只没有玩弄她屁股的手放到他的鸡巴上，一边享受“早点”，一边懒洋洋地抽着气。

她垂下眼睛看他在做什么。“好吧，你自己来，德拉科。让我看看如果我让你做，你会对我的阴部做什么。吃掉它。”

“你——你让我来，”他说着，声音在她敏感的衣褶和阴蒂上颤动着。“你会喜欢的。”

“只要让......”赫敏离得这么近，快疼死了。当她来的时候，她想知道她是否会冲碎一根血管，或者把一个关节弄断，或者留下动脉瘤。或者...“****啊啊啊********-********啊啊********-********噢噢********-******_**_啊啊啊啊啊_**_******! ! ! ! !****”

德拉科舔着嘴唇，想把每一滴汁液都留给自己。尽管他受过充分的教育，但他并不是被培养成挥霍无度的人。毕竟，他还在长身体。

“你真他妈好吃，现在是时候让你尝尝我的口味了。”

他站起来，把公鸡放在她的唇边，催促她把公鸡撬开。

“现在,现在,格兰杰。是你回报的时候了。”

赫敏的身上泛起淡淡的红晕，晶莹的汗珠挂满了额头。当他用手指轻触她张开的嘴唇时，她完全迷失了方向。她舔了舔嘴唇，开始把嘴唇分开。

“你...他妈的...真变态...小荡妇！”他在一阵兴奋中吐了口唾沫。

“只用他妈的...吸我,格兰杰。吸我的公鸡。”

她张开嘴，热切地迎合他，即便舔舐和戏弄的时间已经过去了。相反，她歪着头，把他完全吞没了。她一吮，他就往她喉咙里塞得更深了。他不停地从她漂亮的孔里钻出来。

“天哪，格兰杰，当你嘴里塞满我的鸡巴时，你可真是火辣的。你想说点什么。”

赫敏吸了口气，啪的一声放了出去，“你要往我喉咙里送东西，把你的鸡巴蹭到我嘴唇上。”她想让他做一些肮脏的事情，她太投入了。

也许他说得太早了。显然她****还能****说话，但是当她有这么好的主意时，谁在乎呢?他加快操她的嘴，“你喜欢吗，格兰杰?你喜欢我的鸡巴在你嘴里?你真他妈脏。我一直都是对的，脏东西永远有惊人的力量。”

她继续吮吸着，把他吸了进去，但她想报答他，于是把一根手指伸到他的屁股上。赫敏知道男人和女人一样有自己的位置。

并,并且....显然，她找到它是因为德拉科开始尖叫。他的冲力越来越不稳定。

“我...哦,是的,拜托。我要...”他的双手插进她的头发里，把她从他身上拽下来，开始狂怒地抽动，同时用手指把她的嘴唇撬开。几下抽动，德拉科几乎变成了斗鸡眼，差点失神，他把泄出来的东西塞进了赫敏的嘴里。她的舌头、嘴唇和下巴上都沾满了又热又粘的精液。她像个乖女孩一样把这一切都舔了一遍，抓起仍然勃起着的阴茎，在她的嘴唇上擦了擦，好像他要在这里涂一晚上的口红。

“你精液的味道好极了。”

她舔了舔他那敏感的部位，使他打了个寒颤。赫敏用一根手指把落在脸上的精液从舌头够不着的地方捡起来，放进嘴里。过了几分钟，德拉科确信自己要么是暂时疯了(因为赫敏格兰杰不可能让他这样对她!)也许两个人都瘫倒在皱巴巴的被单里，呼吸终于追上了他们。

两人都沉默了好一会儿，避免有任何眼神的交流，就像他们****不是****在演奏乐器，也不是在指挥，使彼此相得益彰。

赫敏先开口了。“真不敢相信你把我吃了。”

他嗤笑一声。“真不敢相信你刚吃了我的精液。”

他们咯咯地笑着，两个人都太害羞、太害怕了，还不敢谈论这件事。德拉科打了个哈欠。

“累了吗?”她问。

他得意地笑着，托着下巴。“是的。你看，有个女孩半夜把我从噩梦中惊醒。我一走过去看她，她就不让我回我的房间，她漂亮的屁股整晚都蹭着我，让我在高潮的边缘摇摇晃晃。所以，我没有睡好觉。”

她笑了。“听起来很糟糕。”

“是有史以来最糟糕的。刚才，她不让我回去睡觉。她尖叫着把我叫醒，然后把我彻底迷住了，我的脚趾头还没有恢复知觉。”

她翻了个白眼。

“我根本****没有****迷住你。”她咬着嘴唇，显然被他的小故事逗乐了。

当他看到她的牙齿咬破了下唇时，他突然想到，尽管他们在一起做了所有事，他还没有吻她。好吧...至少没有在嘴唇上吻。

“别动。”他命令道。

她还没来得及开口问为什么，他的嘴唇就落在了她的嘴唇上，那是一个疲惫而有力的吻。她闭上了的眼睛。该死，她见鬼的****喜欢****他。当他的嘴唇抽离她的嘴唇，他给了她一个懒洋洋的微笑，她发现自己在盼望着不可能的事。

“你想留在这里吗?离上课还有几个小时。”她劝道。

他笑了，他的耳朵仍然因为高潮而嗡嗡作响。性高潮。

“是的，好啊。”

-————————————————

德拉科被惊醒了。他心情不错，跳上了床。“今天是一年中最伟大的一天!情人节!我爱上了有史以来最美丽、最天真、最聪明、最聪明、最完美的女孩!”他左右摇晃着，抓住床边的柱子，试图表现出吉恩·凯利**_**_（注2）_**_**最好看的样子。德拉科兴奋地喘着气。“为什么不是每个人都坠入爱河?这是世界上最好的感觉!”

西奥多·诺特拉开四幅海报的帘子，身上每个毛孔都流露出轻蔑和嘲讽。

“他妈的闭嘴，这是有史以来最糟糕的假期，你不可能喜欢格兰杰。”

“但是我喜欢上了!”他哼唱着。“今天，我要向她求婚!”

“是的,订个娃娃亲，这听起来有希望，我希望你有婚前协议。”

“我们不需要婚前协议，我们****相爱****了!”

西奥的脸绷得紧紧的。“你们这些混蛋太蠢了。”

“不,诺特。这是爱，不可解释的,真爱。”

“来个人阿瓦达我吧，或者至少给我一种能让我熬过这一天的镇静剂。”

“你只需要一个情人节礼物。”

“你需要被一脚踢在屁股上。”但是西奥知道这没希望。如果德拉科认为他爱上了格兰杰，尽管他从来没有和这个男孩真正交谈过，也没有办法阻止他。

“你恋****爱****多久了?”

“自从三年级她给我脸上来了一拳。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：米里森·伯斯德：黑头发，长得又高又壮，敦敦实实，肥厚的下巴气势汹汹地向前伸着。哈利和罗恩都认为米里森很丑，尤其是哈利认为她是个母夜叉(密室第11章、凤凰社第32章)。
> 
> 注2：吉恩·凯利：美国著名男演员，因在电影舞蹈设计艺术方面的成就而获颁奥斯卡终身成就奖。


	8. Day8.情人节的小差错

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱情总是神奇的一回事儿...
> 
> （下次翻译更新将不定时在周末一到两更，Yahoo开学啦，大二狗课业较忙，望姐妹们谅解o~）

“看在他妈的份上，德拉科。**别**离开这个公共休息室。”

西奥急忙拿起魔杖，希望能阻止他，或者看看他是否服用了某种爱情药剂或魔咒。他没有理睬他的朋友，带着一副挑衅的微笑，蹦蹦跳跳地走出了宿舍。西奥翻了个大大的白眼，跟着他走了出去。“行，但你最好不要离开这个地牢。”

一头铂金色头发的德拉科从地牢门后消失了，他蹦蹦跳跳地朝礼堂走去，就像一只小狗要把自己弄湿一样。

这儿的气氛很好，有人施了魔法，让石雕小天使们在他们那喑哑的小竖琴上弹着甜蜜的情歌，而精灵们则在大厅里撒下闪闪发光的花瓣，遍地是玫瑰花瓣留下的痕迹。

“西奥，你不喜欢情人节吗?”

“不喜欢。”他面无表情地说。“并且我也没有特别的心情做保姆。行了,德拉科，你在做什么?”

“我为爱疯狂狂狂狂～”他唱着，跳着，脚跟在半空中发出咔哒咔哒的响声。

西奥拍了拍他的额头，“看在他妈的份上，我想你是心碎了。”

德拉科低声咕哝了几句，四处扫视着礼堂。

“格兰杰，格兰杰，格兰杰，格兰杰。你你你在哪?啊，你就在那儿。”

西奥抓住他朋友的衣领，他正试图走向那个女孩。

一团乱蓬蓬的卷发从格兰芬多的桌子上弹了出来，以慢动作前前后后地摆动着。她从桌子上站起来，天使的唱诗班吟诵着赞美她的话，好像她来自天堂。晨曦中金色的光芒照耀她柔滑无暇的肌肤和灿烂的笑容。德拉科看着她的时候，他的瞳孔变成了****他妈的********真正的********心形****。

“她好漂亮。”

西奥审阅了赫敏一遍。“脸还好，但对我来说，她有点太瘦了。”

“****你什么也别说，西奥！********她********很********完美，你会承认的!********”****

** **

** **

“行行行，他妈的行。上帝，她完美。我服了......即使她没有屁股...”西奥举手投降。

德拉科死死的盯着他：“你别碰她。”

“无论如何,伙计。她是个非常漂亮的女孩，如果你想的话，你应该去追求她。但看在上帝的份上，别对她说一个‘脏’字。难道你他妈的不敢向她——”

“求婚?我等不及了!”他快步离开了。

西奥翻了个白眼。“我他妈的放弃了。”

...

“金妮”

赫敏看着楼下的走廊，对她那个姜黄色头发的朋友说。

“我-我没办法解释，马尔福一副坚定的表情，我发现那很...性感。”

金妮被吐司噎住了，把面包屑嚼碎，喝了一大口南瓜汁后，她问道:“你到底在说什么?他就是只白鼬，长了一张白鼬脸。”

“不，我感觉...一些以前没有的东西。**_**_(_**_****_**_作者：_**_****_**_是的，我是一个用《美女与野兽》做_**_****_**_参考_**_****_**_的混蛋。)_**_**金妮,我...我想我喜欢他。”

“马尔福吗?”

“是。”

“****德拉科****·马尔福吗?”

“是的。”

“你有没有在他没有对你说血统歧视的情况下交谈过？”

“噢,金妮。你知道他那样做只是因为如果他不这样做，他就会惹上他父亲什么的麻烦。这只是装模作样，金妮。我的德德 (OMG 我要吐了)爱我。”

金妮瞪大了眼睛。“好吧，很好。”她向赫敏伸出手，“和你做朋友真是太好了，但是我恐怕这事该到此为止了，你显然是疯了。”

“****这太搞笑了！****”

“我不是在开玩笑，我现在真的无法忍受看见你这样。”

“妈的握住我的手，赫敏。”

“哦，哦!他来了，表现得正常点。”

金妮目瞪口呆。“****你是在****告诉****我****要表现得像个****正常人****??”

德拉科鼓起勇气看向桌子。

“你好，赫敏。”他害羞地说。

她咬着嘴唇，“德拉科。”

西奥捂着脸，不想看到这场恐怖秀是如何落幕。“我不知道我是否能加入你们其中。我想我需要高尔或克拉布，也许其中一个傻瓜能给你灌输些道理。”

金妮瞪着那两个人，他们充满渴望地望着对方的眼睛。

“我需要喝一杯...我不知道我能不能说服一个家养小精灵在我的咖啡里加些火焰威士忌...”

西奥点点头。

“我需要碳水化合物...不开玩笑。这足以让我再次喝一杯碳水化合物。”

说着，他打了自己一巴掌。

“坏西奥，不要碳水化合物。如果你长胖了，爸爸就不会爱你了。”

金妮对他做了个鬼脸。

“斯莱特林们都奇怪。来块松饼，诺特。你实在太瘦了，看起来像维多利亚时代的女人在喂你喝汤。”

她用力把面包塞到他脸上，她母亲会感到骄傲的。

他高兴得直哼哼。“****噢，我的天****。”他嘴里塞满了东西，嘴里嘟囔着。噎下食物后，他称赞道：“碳水化合物，黄油。这里一定是天堂。韦斯莱，你总是这么吃吗?难怪你长了尖牙。”

“你真让我伤心，诺特，还有些生气。”

然后她把一根香肠塞进他嘴里。“也许如果你吃了，你就不会那么讨厌了。”

在他们用蛮力继续进食的时候，赫敏和德拉科只是用一种纯粹崇拜的目光对视着。他们的世界静止了。

“赫敏。”

“Yes?”

“我认为——”

“**_**_Yes?_**_**”

“我是说，我知道——”

“**_**YES?**_**”

“我疯狂地爱着你，自从你三年级给了我一拳开始。”

“噢，你真甜。”

“我想——”

“Yes——”

“娶你。因为我不认可婚前性行为并且我也很想和你做爱。”

“我也不认可婚前性行为!”

这是什么运气，德拉科找到了他梦想中的处女新娘。

“嫁给我。今天。这一年中最浪漫的一天!”

西奥被金妮往他嘴里塞的巨量食物噎住了。她重重地拍着他的背，香肠、土豆和土司打在德拉科的脸上。

德拉科擦擦脸，好像刚刚什么也没发生，单膝跪地。

“让我成为世界上最幸福的人!”

赫敏急切地点点头表示同意。“当然，我怎么能拒绝呢?”

金妮耸耸肩。“我和那个婊子一刀两断，我们不再是朋友了。”

西奥疯狂点头。“什么鬼?为什么他们今天早上一觉醒来就决定彼此相爱?”

那些可恶的小天使带着一种非常内疚的表情飞走了。

“威斯莱特，你看到了吗?”诺特问道。

金妮抬起头，看见一个小天使拉着弓，正准备让箭离开弓弦。西奥一把将金妮推开，她跌倒在冰冷的石头上，疼得缩成一团。

“喔,你这个傻瓜。”

幸运的是，他也躲过了箭。他妈的。那些真正的小混蛋是丘比特。

“他妈的是这个，我不会处理这玩意儿的。”

在金妮和西奥意识到德拉科和赫敏可能会做出什么事之前，他们已经走了。

...

“教授，我们想请你来主持我们的婚礼。”

德拉科亲切地握住赫敏的手，对斯内普说。

斯内普舔了舔手指，翻开他那本《报复的艺术》中的一页，故意不抬头看那对夫妇。

“不。”

“****求你了****，西弗叔叔!我非常****非常****爱她!我不能再忍受我们没有结婚的日子了。”

“你们两个都是白痴。”斯内普慢吞吞地说，仍然没有从书本上抬起头来。

“哦，****求你了****，斯内普教授。我保证你不会后悔的。”

“我后悔我所做的每一个决定，格兰杰小姐。我后悔当了老师，我后悔这次谈话。”

“拜托!”德拉科开始滔滔不绝，“拜托拜托拜托拜托拜托拜托拜托拜托拜——”

“****好了****，你这个混小子，他妈的基督耶稣。我简直不能和这里的学生待在一起。如果我照做，你们俩都答应离开吗?”

“当然!我们很高兴你能成为见证我们幸福结合中的一员。”德拉科笑道。

斯内普不以为然地扬起眉毛。小屁孩们被施了魔法，但说实话，他现在根本不在乎。他只想看书，下午抽支烟。

“站起来。”

他们嗖地一下站起来，握着对方的手。

“你们的手握错了。”斯内普猛地把他俩拉开，交叉双臂，命令他们抓住手腕。

“你愿意吗?”德拉科点了点头。

“你愿意吗?”赫敏也点点头。

斯内普甩了甩手腕，一条金色的光带缠绕着他们。

“你们已经结婚了，现在，滚出我的办公室。”

“就这样?”赫敏看起来很失望。“我以为它会更浪漫且富有诗——”

“滚，出，去。”斯内普咬着牙阴森森地冷笑。

德拉科牵着赫敏把她拖出了办公室。

“是时候让我们的爱情圆满了!”

“这一定会很棒...”她渴望地吐了口气。

...

有求必应屋，一间能满足人们所有需求的房间。现在，德拉科和赫敏****需要****以最浪漫的方式失去他们尴尬的处子关系。

赫敏高兴得热泪盈眶。

“真漂亮，德拉科。这就是我想象中第一次的样子。”

“我也是。”他说，眼里闪着同样的光芒。

“当我还是个小孩的时候，我就想象着我的婚礼——呃，我是说还是个男孩的时候。自从我第一次看到你神女般的脸庞，我就无数次地想象着自己在你面前失去贞操，夺走你那美丽的少女之花。”

** _ ** _(_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _作者们：_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _我恨你)(哈哈!这是_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _很_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _脏_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _，很_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _堕落_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _，很别扭。_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _)_ ** _ **

房间里弥漫着玫瑰的芬芳，似乎有一个巨大的玫瑰怪物在这个该死的地方吐得到处都是。一张丝质的天篷床正好放在房间正中。房间里到处都是蜡烛，造成了相当可爱的火灾隐患。以及一些热门爵士乐**_**_(_**_****_**_作者们：_**_****_**_人们觉得这很浪漫?我的阴道_**_****_**_都要_**_****_**_被这幅画面卡住了。_**_****_**_Thid is ...wrong...）_**_**谁知道它是从哪里来的，但它就在那里。玫瑰花瓣的柔和的光辉和令人窒息的气味淹没了这对滑稽的情侣，他们站在那里，手牵着手，互相凝视着对方的眼睛。他们有一段时间没有脱掉任何衣服，只是看着对方，然后微笑。一滴晶莹的泪珠顺着赫敏的面颊滑落，她很高兴。

并且她也不知道为什么高兴。

德拉科也吸了吸鼻子，忍住自己的眼泪。

“我们...我们还没接吻呢。”

他走近她，温柔地捧起她的脸**_**_(作者们：因为这就是我丈夫通常热吻我的方式，他的手总是放在我的脸颊上)_**_**，把他的嘴唇落在了她的嘴唇上。真的很神奇，仿佛无数的小倒钩在勾勒他的身体。合唱再次响起，氛围更加暧昧了。他加深了亲吻的力度，他们的舌头在争夺控制权...呃，他们就像在打扁桃体曲棍球...品味每一处的滋味...他们感受着，品尝着。**_**_(作者：除非不同的语言词争夺主导地位，否则这不是同人小说。)_**_**

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

她对着他的嘴呻吟着，享受着这种使她的感官兴奋的嘴对嘴游戏。

“我的身体已经为你准备好了。帮我脱下衣服，我希望我们的身体合二为一。”

他们小心翼翼、充满爱意地脱下彼此的衣服，叠好衣服，整齐地放在旁边的长椅上。一丝不挂地站在一起，满脸通红，这是第一次。两个人都害羞地眨着睫毛。

“你是我见过的最美的事物。”他对她说。

德拉科握住她的手，轻轻地吻了一下。

“我想和你做爱，让你所有最疯狂的梦想成真。”

没有任何讽刺或愤怒，他的整个身体里充满了爱...甚至包括他的阴茎也是。

赫敏没有在做世上最荒唐的梦。她是格兰芬多的公主，格兰芬多的公主是甜美纯洁的。

“给我你的爱，德拉科。我想要成为你全部的爱。”

他拉着她的手，把她领到床边。他们并排躺在那里，互相欣赏着。德拉科也踏出第一步，用手抚摸着她的小乳房。他深吸一口气，“它们真是完美。”

她又向前凑近了些，用手摸了摸他的胸部，然后停在了他那簇精瘦的金色阴毛前，阴毛比他头上的头发还要暗一些。阴毛好奇怪。

“我能摸一下吗?”

“请吧”。他引导她的手抓住他的老二，他们一起把她娇小的手上下移动他的凸起。

“看到了吗，我的爱，待会你也会像这样。我会用男人味填满你，我们会做场甜蜜的爱。”

“我-我想要那个。我要你用你男人味填满我的女儿身。填满我,德拉科。”

“等等，我想确定你准备好了。”

他轻而易举地把一根手指伸进她那充满奇迹的洞穴。**_**_(作者们：现在又提到阿拉丁。是的，我毁了你们的童年。)_**_**他慢慢地把手指从她的身体里抽进抽出。

“感觉如何，亲爱的?”

她低泣,“神圣!”

“我现在要把我的阴茎放进你的阴道里，赫敏。我想让你完全准备好，因为我觉得这样做会伤害你，可我感觉却很棒。这听起来公平吗?”

“是的!做吧!”

两人以前所未有的最流畅、最优美的动作，互相推挤着，脸上挂着永不动摇的微笑，失去了贞洁。

德拉科冲她摇摇头，笑了。

“这感觉真好，我亲爱的，甜心。谁知道性爱怎会如此美妙呢?”

每一个人都知道，字面上的每一个人。

“我知道。我在什么地方读到一本书，第一次应该会受伤的。但我的内心现在感觉就像维瓦尔第交响乐。它很轻，有露水，充满阳光。哦，我多么爱你，德拉科。”

“事实上,我的甜心，我也爱你。”他说着，不断地把阴茎插入她的阴道。“让我们造个****孩子****出来吧！！！”

“哦,yes!**_**_Yes！YES!_**_**”

他的阴茎没有摩擦她的阴蒂，因为他只是不再是处子而已，而且他还不知道阴蒂在哪里，甚至不知道阴蒂是什么。然而，这并不重要。就在这一刹那，德拉科和赫敏完美地结合在了一起，他们来的如此壮观，连天人都嫉妒地哭了。当她的阴道心甘情愿地接受他的精子时，他感到自己的阴茎喷出的精液比他所知的还要多。这是爱，真爱，第一次的爱。情人节上映的浪漫爱情喜剧片里那种卿卿我我的爱情，专爱那些自尊心不强的单身女孩，那个该死的唱诗班又开始唱了。当他们分开时，他们的生殖器上闪耀的彩虹掩盖了体液的恶心。

这真是酷毙了。

“我就知道这会很神奇!”赫敏大声喊道。“你的一切都是最好的。你的话是对的!”

他如沐春风地笑了，“你也很棒。”

她****当然****棒。那是一个小小的处女阴道里的处子阴茎。显然她很棒，他没有什么可以与之相比的。

“你知道吗，德，我想我可能也怀孕了。”

“已经怀了?恩，那很好。我需要一个继承人。如果是个女孩，我们****必须****给她取名叫利拉或者是卡西奥佩娅——简称卡西——因为这些星座女孩的名字都是我们这一代人未曾取过的。如果是个男孩，我们就给他起名叫斯科皮，因为呃，或者“西路姆”，因为这是小混蛋的一惯称谓。”

赫敏探进他赤裸的胸膛，在他的皮肤上画一些毫无意义的图案。

“我们将永远在一起，我爱天文学几乎和我爱你一样多。”

“我等不及要告诉妈妈了。”

————————————

_ _嘭，嘭，嘭（敲门声...）_ _

_ _

“德拉科,亲爱的?你醒了吗?今天可是个大日子。”

“嗯，啊嗯...”他对着枕头咕哝着。他刚刚做了一个梦...湿润的梦的反义词是什么?干燥的梦吗?是的。他刚刚就做了一个，他做了一个如此无趣的梦，以至于他的心都干涸了。他可以发誓，一想到要和赫敏·格兰杰做小星星宝宝，他的老二就缩进了身体。

_ _嘭，嘭，嘭（敲门声...）_ _

_ _

_ _

“****德拉科****！！！”

“干嘛？”

“年轻人，别用那种口气跟我说话。我会让你狠狠地吃不消，你的内脏会变成碎脏。别惹纳西莎·马尔福。”

“再过五分钟，妈妈。”

“德拉科，如果你现在不起床，你就会错过拍卖会的开始。你知道他们总是从奖品开始，难道你不想把泥巴种奖带回家，还是被某个想要成为泥巴种的人困住?”

德拉科的紧张感顿时来了(不管那是什么意思)。**_**_泥巴种拍卖_**_**吗?

但那就意味着...

“妈妈?黑魔王还活着吗?”

“****嘘嘘****!别那么大声说，如果他听到了怎么办?”

** _ ** _见鬼._ ** _ **


	9. Day.9 伏地魔的胜利

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者们：我们试着不要把黑色幽默黑过头了...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo:我还活着我来更新了，这一章没什么重大剧情。类似一篇清水文？？反正太太们承诺会在下一章狼人梗中为你们人造车。

_Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-SHIT ! _德拉科讨厌这个梦。他已经习惯了伏地魔的死亡，而****不是****还呆在他的房子里。他该死的真的很希望那样。他除了是个精神变态的君主，还是一个可怕异常的住客。总是把脏毛巾扔在地板上，从不主动凑钱买食物。

粗蛮而残暴。

“德拉科，亲爱的，我不想再说第二遍。起床，然后穿好你的衣服。”纳西莎最后敲了一下门，表示她是认真的，让他看着办。

他怀疑他下一步要做的事是否可行，但值得一试。

“多比?”

“是的,德拉科少爷!”

德拉科穿着金色飞贼联名款睡衣跳了起来。不管他和这些东西在一起住了多久，他都无法忘记家养小精灵是多么令人毛骨悚然。

“哦,多比。你还活着。”

“德拉科少爷以为多比死了，先生?”

“也许离尖锐的东西远一点，离我的贝拉姨妈远一点，你就会没事。”他甩了甩手说，“多比，我需要你帮我收拾一番。如果要买下赫敏·格兰杰，应该穿什么样的衣服?”

“多比听说格兰杰小姐喜欢针织品，先生。”小精灵扭动着他的脏衣服，希望自己也能有一顶针织的帽子。

“我从来不在直系亲属以外的人面穿戴针织品，多比。你知道这一点。继续说!”

多比翻了翻眼睛。“多比认为德拉科少爷穿深色西装很好看。”

“但是****她****会喜欢吗，多比?”

多比耸了耸肩。“多比猜是这样。”虽然多比私下里怀疑德拉科少爷买下格兰杰小姐时她应该不会喜欢他的任何东西，但多比打算对此守口如瓶。

“您为什么想要赫敏小姐?多比以为您不会喜欢......”他慢吞吞小声地说，“****泥巴种****。”

“多比，你认识我多久了?”德拉科问。

“多比一生都服侍在马尔福最古老、最高贵的房子里。”他用一种迟钝而平缓的声音回答。

“那么告诉我......我曾是个慷慨大方的孩子吗?我和别人相处得当吗?当我的朋友们得到了别人得不到的玩具时，我是否为他们感到高兴?我是否分享了我的玩具?”

多比下意识地躲了一下。

“你可以如实回答。”

他双手交叉放在身前，把肩膀往后一靠，等待小精灵的反应。

“小时候的德拉科少爷不是这样的人，小时候的德拉科少爷不是一个分享者。”

“好吧,长大的德拉科也不是。赫敏·格兰杰将是今晚的奖品，我不会眼睁睁地看着她去找一个农民。我们是怎么说的来着，多比?”他用手指指着小精灵，示意他说出自己的台词。

“马尔福们-永远-会-得到-最好的。”

“多比，你真聪明。现在，请给我拿些黄油味的甜食当早餐，再拿些火焰酒来帮助我咽下它们。”

“是,德拉科少爷。”

它幻影显形了。

德拉科继续捣腾的时候，脸上写满了担忧。格兰杰干净吗?哦，还有味道会如何，她闻起来总是很香。但是.......她在地牢里呆了多久?她肯定相当的恶臭。在把她带出来之前，他们会像《饥饿游戏》那样给她擦洗和打蜡吗?因为那样才会很好。没有什么比漂亮，干净，光滑的淑女......更好了。但如果她全身脏兮兮的，还结痂......嗯,好吧。不管怎样，准备个会让她看起来光彩照人的沐浴吧，****并且****确保附近有一把剃刀。一个安全的，粉红色的，她没办法把他脖子割开的，剃刀。

“咱们就这么办吧。”他对着镜子眨了眨眼睛说。

...

不是说美化《饥饿游戏》，但她看起来就像有人在上台之前用一块暖和的毛巾擦过她的脸，只不过除此之外什么也没有。这倒是无关紧要的小事。她不会在上面待太久，不久她就会安然无恙地躺在他的浴缸里，为他把她从一个又老又丑的伏地魔奴才那里解救出来而高兴得尖叫。他想象着，她那美丽的大脑袋里一定会蹦出许多可爱的主意来，来表达她对他的感激之情——

“两万加隆!”有个人说。

“****你搞什么鬼!****”德拉科说，声音里透着愤怒。

“两万五千加隆!”另一个人满怀激情地附和道。

“嘿,这么说虽然有点不礼貌，但你不可能负担得起——”

“三万加隆!”第一个人再次加价。

德拉科抓住他衬衫上的皱痕。“现在，我要说‘35000加隆’了，我这么说的时候，你知道即使你给我加到40000加隆，我也能在这该死的一天跟你继续耗下去。明白了吧?因为我有能力这么干。你要么跟我讲价，要么继续惹恼我。你选哪个?”

那人叹了口气。“不管怎样，我得要一个长得难看点的。”

“Good man.”德拉科松开他，把领带拉直。

“35000加隆!”

“还有人要出价吗?”另一个声音响了起来。拍卖师点点头，抬起手来准备定价。德拉科怒不可遏，他的脸涨得通红，像一只无所畏惧兽类怒发冲冠。

“****十万加隆！！如果有人出价比我高，他们可以跟我打一架！！”****

** **

** **

听到这个年轻人的爆发，整个房间都倒抽了一口冷气，所有人都放下了手。赫敏·格兰杰只是翻了个白眼，咕哝了几句，老练的唇读家可能会解读为“这他妈太棒了。”

德拉科跳上展台，签署了转交文件，拉起她的手。看到她如此顺从，他几乎感到难过。他想知道在她登台之前他们是否对她做了些什么。他的母亲或她的朋友们在喝她们特别的女士茶的时候可能会服用催情剂，而父亲却不会知道这一点。德拉科之所以知道这件事，是因为在他16岁的时候，有一位女士在从厕所回来的路上迷了路，撞到了他。他就是这样失去童贞的。老实说，那个女人是个该死的无脊椎动物。

“很兴奋?”他问赫敏。

她耸耸肩。

“我甚至不知道如何开始回答这个问题。”

赫敏顺从地由着德拉科把她带到幻影移形的地方。

“不过你还能更糟一点。”

“我****救****了你！”德拉科情绪激昂地说，没有注意到她的冰冷。

赫敏冷笑了一声，低低地说了句“白痴”。她还有很多话想说，但没有精力了。她唯一知道的一件事就是，他身上的气味很好闻，她一定会洗个澡，吃顿热腾腾的的饭。

...

德拉科敲了敲浴室的门。

“嘿,格兰杰。我能进来吗?”

“也许你并不会意识到，这已经是第一千次了，不能。”

****没有比洗澡更爽的事了！****她变出一只橡皮鸭子，在浴缸里玩了起来。她已经很久没有洗澡了。她最近得到的最好的赏赐是__清理一新（清理咒）__。

“我喜欢这个浴室。”她对小鸭说。

她在阿兹卡班的时候****可能****有点疯疯癫癫的。但没有什么是不可逆转的。也没有什么是疯疯癫癫的。我的****意思是****......没有什么糟糕到了无以复加的地步。她****大概****不会在马尔福睡着的时候杀了他。80%的可能性她不会，或者说70%不会，或者30%。

“你确定你的背不需要帮助吗?我可以帮你够不到的地方。或者帮你梳下头发什么的?我甚至为你的卷发买了专门的长齿梳子。”他恳求着，想赢得她的信任......也许还能得到些好处。

“不了，谢谢，”赫敏心不在焉地说，把她的橡皮鸭子淹死了。“晚安，小鸭子。”她用一种不祥的、空洞的声音说。

没什么比浴室更伟大。

当她终于穿上一件蓬松的浴袍出来时，浑身上下都在散发一股沐浴露的味道，身上红了一大片，整个人看起来十分有气色。显然，她已经把自己洗得干干净净的了。

德拉科很高兴。

“我想我应该带你去参观一下。”他走到床边。“那才是你真正需要知道的。可以说这儿就是你余生要生活的地方了。”

他的笑容隐隐透露着天真，他真的不知道这个消息使她多么激动。

“这就是你面色苍白的原因吗?你从来没有离开过这个庄园?我是说如果你买了我，你可以带我去任何地方，不是吗?难道我就不能被囚禁在某处......我不知道......伊比沙岛?或者塞舌尔?我一定要站在食死徒中心做你的婊子吗?”赫敏憔悴的眼中泛出些晶莹。“我是说，如果我是伏地魔，我会开始向欧洲大陆开始扩张......难道你不想当将军吗，比如说摩纳哥?”

德拉科的下巴抖动了一下。“但这些地方都没有我，或者我的床，同时出现。”

赫敏扮了个鬼脸。如果她继续做那个表情，她知道她的脸会抽筋。

“我才不跟你上床呢，你这个恶心的小老鼠！”

德拉科的眼里的乌云氤氲开始翻滚。

“哦。我确实没有想到那种可能性。”他咬着下唇。“你****确定****吗?我可是很厉害的。”

“我确定，马尔福。”

一想到这种情景，她的阴道就开始收缩。

他居高临下地对她微笑。

“也许你只是需要时间去适应，去习惯这个想法。”

“我对此表示怀疑，无论如何。”

在阿兹卡班，她克制住了自己的疯狂。住在德拉科·马尔福的卧室里，她能抵抗住斯德哥尔摩综合症__（注1）__。这里又旧又潮湿。想到几代马尔福家的孩子都在这个房间里打过滚，还可能在同一个床垫上。她想知道纯血统的人是否知道防尘灯和每八年换一张床垫的重要性，可能不知道。

两人沉默了好一会儿，钟摆在他们之间震耳欲聋的寂静中滴答作响。

“你准备好了吗?”德拉科问。

“你知道，我还会无杖魔法。如果我愿意，我可以让你做****我的****小荡妇。”德拉科顿了一下。

“嗯，不。我认为那不会像听起来那么有趣。”毕竟，从现在到今后永远，他都会是一个控制狂。

“阴门。”赫敏咕哝道。

“那么，”德拉科前后挥舞着双臂。“除了等着你绝望地倒在我的床上，我们还应该怎么办呢?”

“我毒害你的可能性要大得多。如果我能离开这里，我会杀了你。不过，我想这就是你希望我说的话，是不是，马尔福?你希望我和你决斗，因为不跟你决斗从来就不是我的风格。在这个过程中的某种意义上来说，你会期望我不情愿地成长为关心你。我会注意到你的一点一滴。我很感激你不会像你那些食死徒朋友那样违背我的意愿糟蹋我。（**_**_作者们：在脑海中核对所有的梗源_**_**）当然，我们会睡在同一张床上，慢慢地.....****甚至****渐渐地，我们睡觉时身体之间的距离就会减小到最小。不知不觉，某天早上你醒来时，会发现我被你紧拥在怀里。你的勃起会冲到我们的身体中间，我会不由自主地在睡梦中扭动身体，从而在我的屁股和你的骨头之间制造摩擦。你会呻吟，挣扎着是否要碰我。最后，你不会，因为你太他妈尊重我了。好几天过去你都看不见我，我会想知道我做了什么，我会发脾气。我的愤怒会以你把我逼到墙角而告终，在我意识到之前，我们会接吻。凶猛地撕咬着对方的嘴，我们每个人都因渴望而悸动着。但不会有更多的事情发生，因为你会克制，并且认为时机已过，而我应该得到更好的。那天晚上晚些时候，我会心甘情愿地把我自己给你。幽会将成为常态。我们对彼此身体的渴望将进化成爱，最终，你将背叛你选的边，帮助我逃跑，并帮助光明推翻你主人的恐怖统治。”

在发表这篇演讲的某个时候，她在她现在站着的床上爬了下来。

“是的......我喜欢听你这么说......看来你已经考虑了很多。”

德拉科终于看到她老老实实地躺在了床上，不禁浮想联翩。所以有欲火渐旺，晨勃，桃色屁股，反政府。我明白了，还有别的吗?”

“我想要一个三明治。不是普通的三明治，我要帕尔马干酪鸡肉配新鲜罗勒。哦，还要一瓶插着粉色吸管的法奇那**_**_（注2）_**_**。”她的态度转变得非常之快。

好吧，也许她有点疯了。这个女孩从在一个反乌托邦**_**_（注3）_**_**的社会里编造一个充满希望的爱情故事，变成现在索要一个听起来最美味的三明治。德拉科也想要一个，并且同样配上法奇那。它们的搭配总是可爱的，甜而不腻的气泡水。哦，还有推翻黑魔王，听起来也不错。和格兰杰上床，他最喜欢这一点。他是怎么又快进到那个部分的?

赫敏厉声对他说：“德拉科，三明治。”

“啊,好的。”他几乎能尝到脆皮鸡的味道。

德拉科把多比叫来，给她点了些菜，她意识到做德拉科·马尔福的荡妇比她想象的要容易得多。当然，他对她有性欲。这一点很容易利用。她只需要确保她没有滑倒，并且操这个白痴——以安妮·博林**_**_（注4）_**_**的风格。希望她不会在这个过程中失去理智。

“还有德拉科，”她咕噜着。

“Yes?”当她还站在他的床上时，他抬头看着她，眼睛睁得大大的，里面有些细碎的光点在闪闪发光。

“我需要换件新衣服，有品味的衣服，不被称作为垃圾的衣服。”

“你很幸运，我已经为你准备了整整一个衣柜!”

“****不管****你买了什么准备拿给我穿，都扔掉。这不会是你想象中的那种安排。”

他的下巴又抖动起来。他意识到自己已经搞砸了。

她决定抛出一根橄榄枝。“但是你想得真****周到****，而且不怕麻烦。我敢打赌你知道我的尺码，是吗?”

“是的，”他热情地说，“我****知道****！”多年来，他都密切关注着她日渐塑造的身形，这使他在她的身材方面成了专家。但他不想着听起来太吓人，于是说:“马尔金夫人已经把你的尺寸记录在案了。”事实是他多年来一直在偷她的衣服，超级变态的那种。

他小跑着去和马尔福家的裁缝师约好了时间，赫敏叹了口气。“唉，这到底是怎么回事?如果他表现好的话，也许我是会打他一拳或者别的什么。”

接着多比出现了。

“赫敏小姐想让多比幻影显形带她离开马尔福庄园吗?”

赫敏又叹了口气。“是啊，也许吧。无论如何，这可能不会很有趣。”

——————————

“哦，该死的老二，还有我的头。”德拉科想知道，在过去几天里，他吃了什么，才配做这样可怕的噩梦。那鸡肉里一定含有很多硝酸盐。

说到食物，他饿得要命!他可以吃掉一整头鹰头马身有翼兽。嗯......或者是他父亲养的一只孔雀，每次他走近前花园，那只粗野的小动物就会咬他。德拉科的幻想还在继续，包括他宰杀了一群在某种程度上伤害了他的动物，直到有人敲门打断了他。

就在这个时候，妈的是纳西莎，又来了。

“德拉科亲爱的!”他妈妈喊着，身后跟着一个小精灵，手里提着一大盘食物。“今晚是你的第一次转变，你需要更多的储备。我带了肉馅饼，鞑靼，炖肉，血肠，噢，还有小土豆。每年的这个时候，它们都是那么可爱，那么丰盛！”

“转变?”

这感觉似曾相识。

“请不要告诉我我是媚娃。”

“别傻了，”她嘟囔着。“你是狼人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1.斯德哥尔摩综合征：指人质对劫持者产生信任或喜欢的感情。
> 
> 注2.法奇那：法国某著名饮料品牌。
> 
> 注3.反乌托邦：指充满丑恶与不幸之地。这种社会表面上充满和平，但内在却充斥着无法控制的各种弊病。
> 
> 注4.安妮·博林：原本是亨利八世的王后凯瑟琳的侍从女官，但两人在暗中偷情。为了与安妮结婚，亨利八世发动了宗教改革，永远地改变了英国的历史。安妮·博林在1533年1月与亨利八世秘密结婚，5月被宣布为合法妻子。三个月后亨利八世对她的热情消退。（来源于百度百科）


	10. Day10. 狼人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者：这是我们对狼人的弱鸡尝试(作者LREarl是他妈的梗中女皇，我甚至不知道我们为什么要这么做)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者们：好了子民们，自从上次更新以来，我们在格兰杰魔法幸存者奖中获得了一些奖项!Trope Soup凭借梗源们获得最佳喜剧奖和最佳俏皮喜剧奖，MotherofBulls凭借Hot for Teacher和An Indefinite Amount of Forever分别获得最佳新人奖、最佳新人奖和最佳女作家奖，SaintDionysus凭借 Confessions获得最佳剧情奖，最佳美学/封面艺术获得最佳剧情奖。我们打心底里感谢你们。

纳西莎催促道，“快吃吧，德拉科。现在是冬天，月亮会在你的小脑袋瓜转过来之前升起来。你需要增强你的体力。”

他能感觉到皮肤下的肌肉和骨头在伸展收缩。这些细微的震动告诉他，他的转变不久就要到来了。**_**_扯蛋啊！_**_**

“妈妈”，他犹豫了一下，“我今天要乘霍格沃茨特快列车。”圣诞节假期在他眼前模糊地一闪而过，月圆之夜和校历的时间安排吻合真是再糟糕不过了。一想到要像吃太妃糖一样把孩子们撕成碎片，他的心就一团糟。这不是能让他顺利拿到男学生会主席徽章的事情。

“德拉科，亲爱的，别抱怨了。这没有任何意义。”

“但妈咪....我不想成为狼人。”

“好了，”纳西莎说着，用金制烟头点着一支细长的黑色香烟，“我也不想我的好瓷器被你父亲留在家里的客人独占，不是吗?你觉得我喜欢芬里尔·格雷伯克把脚踢到我的餐桌上吗?你不觉得我后悔****没有****在爷爷的避暑山庄把我亲爱的妹妹淹死吗?”

“嗯......****我猜是吧****。”

一扇门开了，卢修斯走进来。

“啊，你们两个都在这儿。纳西莎，到我房间去。我们需要开始制造新的继承人。德拉科已经被感染了。”

“Are you serious?”德拉科告诫道。

“无比确定。”他父亲回答。“现在请结束你们的谈话，这样你妈妈和我就可以交配了。”

德拉科厌恶地撇了撇脸，纳西莎羞得脸色发白。

“过一会儿，亲爱的。”

“穿蓝色，或者皮革的。这方面，我不是很挑。”卢修斯挥挥手离开房间，关上门。

“妈妈！他真的会因为我是狼人就剥夺我的继承权吗?”

“生活从不公平，我亲爱的孩子。我将尽我最大的努力不生出另一个继承人。现在起来吃早餐吧，我不管你是不是狼人，你还得上学......我有普拉提课**_**_（注1）_**_**和负重训练。”她咬紧牙关思考着。

德拉科确信她母亲正在训练自己以推翻整个政权。

“多比。”

多比出现了，看上去似乎精疲力尽。就像是受够了被召唤似的。

“什么?”他甚至懒得管那个它必须叫做“德拉科少爷”的人。

“我怎么才能变成狼人?”

多比默默地看了他好一会儿才说话。

“多比是家养小精灵。”

“我知道。”

“除了家养小精灵，多比什么都不知道。”

“也许我应该解释清楚，我发现自己陷入了困境。”

“多比看出来了，先生。”

“我像是突然变成了一头狼，我不太确定现在该怎么过我的日子。”德拉科是个马尔福，马尔福昂首阔步，冷笑着，假笑着，得意地笑着，得意的假笑，假笑，假笑，假笑。

但狼人......这对他来说是全新的。

“这是个难题。”

“你知道‘难题’这个词，但你还是用第三人称说话?”德拉科喃喃自语着，对精灵的怪异感到困惑。“给我找本书，一本狼人什么的，什么都可以，格雷伯克不行——他是个强奸犯，帮我搞清楚这事。”

多比深深地鞠了一躬，鼻尖都要擦在地板上了。然后他消失了。

德拉科全身上下只有大量的动物蛋白和数不清的问题。

“当你需要赫敏·格兰杰的时候，她在哪里?”他暗自发笑，叹了口气。“开玩笑,德拉科。你知道你恨那个婊子。”

“__哦，可你一直盯着她看。__”德拉科对自己的倒影说，脸的另一面——他那****不好****的另一面——用更深沉的声音说。

“奇怪，我不记得曾自言自语过。”

__“我是你内心的狼，我也想要一些东西。”__他的声音有点性感，沙哑而似犬吠。梅林，德拉科怎么会觉得自己内心的声音很诱人?

“嗯...”德拉科搔了搔下巴。“你得规矩点，我得维护自己的声誉，不能让别人看到我自言自语。”

__“狼群从不许诺。”__那个性感的声音又说。

德拉科翻了个白眼。“如果需要的话，我****会****做额叶切除术。而且你错了，我并不喜欢赫敏·格兰杰。”

_ _“可沃尔夫喜欢她。”_ _

_ _

_ _

德拉科扮了个苦相。“闭嘴,沃尔夫。”

......

马车的辚辚声和年轻学生们的尖叫声刺痛了他高度敏感的狼人耳朵。他别无选择，只好施了一个无声咒，好让自己安静地阅读多比给他找的那本书。

“__寻找伴侣__......这很有趣。”当然很有趣。他是个十几岁的男孩，喜欢把那玩意儿插在女人的洞里。“__他们的气味将是不可抗拒的，我无比绝望地感到需要与她上床。__”他对着书眨了眨眼睛，因为车厢里飘散着一股神圣的香味，暂时分散了他的注意力。“有人在烤苹果派吗?我现在就能****消灭****一两个。”他继续低下头看书。“除了她，我不能让别人怀孕。除了我的孩子，她难道还能要别人的孩子吗?”他想了想，觉得不错。“我这辈子除了她谁也不要。”这有点奇怪，他很难想象自己能完成整个一夫一妻制。他过去试过，但总是失败。

“_你只会和你的伴侣在一起。”_

_ _

“沃尔夫，****闭****嘴。我是说真的。”气味更浓了，他取消了无声咒。

“有人闻到热巧克力味吗?”他听到车厢门外传来无形的声音。“该死，我真想吃热巧克力。但是没有热巧克力。那些来自西班牙制作精良的低油脂小方块儿，那该死的味道是从哪儿来的?他妈的，我要巧克力和肉桂。”

“赫敏，”一个声音回答，“我闻到的都是没有学会正确使用除臭剂的青少年的气味。”

“我也闻到了，哈利。说真的，我们需要把这个介绍给这些纯种，但你是说你闻不到热巧克力的味道吗?”

“热巧克力在哪里？哪里？****在哪里****？？？”说着罗恩就饿了，像往常一样。

赫敏翻了个白眼。“我猜这儿是不会有的。”

罗恩耸了耸肩，拍了拍赫敏的肩膀。“也许你的经期快来了，赫敏。”

她突然激动地说，“__总有一天我会杀了那个男孩，__”她用低沉的声音喊道。“闭嘴,夏奇拉。”

“谁?什么?你在跟谁说话，赫敏?”

“没有人。”她看起来有点内疚。德拉科在车厢里嗅了嗅空气的味道。不，他没有闻到热巧克力的味道，但他仍然闻得到苹果的味道，香甜多汁的烤苹果，不太甜，还有点酸。这味道实在是太强烈了。

“__嘿哑巴，也许巧克力女孩是苹果，而你是热可可。”__

_ _

“别傻了，格兰杰不是****苹果****。而且‘热可可’是布雷斯的昵称，不是我的。”

“Mione，我们会找到推车的。”罗恩吼道。

“我他妈的还在这里。”她生气地说。

“对不起，对不起。我忘了你的耳朵们太敏感了，自从——”

紧闭的门后传来一阵响亮的撞击声。

“走吧，罗纳德。”

黄鼠狼显而易见地畏缩了一下。“****梅林****，Mione。看在我们的份上，我希望你能得到你那该死的巧克力。”

__“哦，我会的，罗纳德，你完全不用怀疑。”__赫敏用低沉的声音说。

“待会儿见，赫敏。”波特拖着他的蠢朋友匆忙应了一句。

赫敏无法摆脱这种气味。她把鼻子贴在离她最近的门缝上。她的吸气冗长而深切，几乎充满肉欲的。她笑了，“我的可可在这里。”

德拉科竖起耳朵，他把鼻子贴在门缝上。“苹果?是你吗？”

赫敏惊讶极了，“马尔福？？？？”

“格兰杰？”

沃尔夫咯咯地笑了。__“我怎么跟你说的来着？”__

_ _

夏奇拉也窃笑起来，“嗷呜呜——！”

沃尔夫大声咆哮着恫吓道，__“我想要。”__

夏奇拉要求说，__“把门卸下来。”__

“格兰杰，”马尔福说。“如果你进来，你就会被操，或者被吃掉。我真的很想吃苹果派。”

“是的，嗯，****我****真的很想要热巧克力和巴西烤肉，但显然没有，只有你。那是种什么交易？”

德拉科清了清嗓子。“格兰杰，我可以做个交易吗?”

她扬起眉毛。“说。”

“我想也许你的阴部闻起来像苹果，而我的阴茎闻起来像热巧克力。我们每个人都****可以****得到我们想要的甜点，如果——”

“我不会操你的，马尔福。”

_不,你要!”_夏奇拉咆哮着说。

赫敏嗤笑。“无论如何，我要买奶酪薯条。”然后她又三两下跳下车厢去找食物车。

“格兰杰?格兰杰?”德拉科嗅了嗅空气。“我的苹果到哪里去了?”

__“现在还说自己厉害吗？”__他揶揄道。

“哦，****你****太迷人了。”

......

他们尴尬地坐在尖叫棚屋里，明白了他们在火车上感受到的吸引力。

“所以......”德拉科坐在破旧的床上。

“你的圣诞假期过得很愉快。”

“是的（Yup）”，她加重了p的尾音。“Well，不久前，一个意外。莱姆斯被狼毒毒死了，我想我很好地检查了他的情况，弄松了他的枕头，给他多拿了条毯子，但显然这不是个好主意。”她露出了前臂。“你？”

“黑魔王的惩罚。”

“真无情。”

......

他们俩每个月都会在改造后的尖叫棚屋里碰头。德拉科总是建议他们做爱是为了把它从他们的身体里弄出来，赫敏总是抗拒他们显然是一对的事实。尽管是五月初的满月，但德拉科再也无法忍受被拒绝了，沃尔夫要来接管他了。

__“____夏奇拉”__,他咆哮道。赫敏吓了一跳，不知道他是怎么知道她内心的狼的名字的。她还没来得及说话，嘴里就发出一阵咕咕的声音。

_ _

_ _“我们_ _ _ _接管的时候到了吗?”_ _

_ _

_ _“是的。我再也受不了这个混蛋了。”_ _

_ _“我也一样。”_ _

德拉科和赫敏还没有转化，但他们之间的通话却无可避免。它们以如此凶猛的速度相吸，完全是以动物的本能在冲锋。

_ _“_ _ _ _咬我,沃尔夫。让我成为你的。”_ _

_ _

_ _

“沃尔夫__，__**_**_别_**_**__咬我！”__赫敏在深吻马尔福之前说。“咬我，我就杀了你。”

德拉科咬着她的下巴。__“你是我的朋友，我们的伴侣，夏奇拉的人类必须服从她的伴侣。”__

德拉科把她的衬衫撕成两半。“哦，真是个吸引她的****好****办法，沃尔夫，她现在一定会跟我们上床的。”

“该死的等等，”赫敏说着把德拉科拉过来，想再亲他一下。“我以为我就是那么做的，闭嘴，我要吸你。”

德拉科呜咽着，他那固执的伙伴跪了下来。他咬着嘴唇不说话，以免她改变主意。她抬起头，半闭着眼睛看着他。

“如果你在我喉咙里打结，我就把你的鸡巴咬下来。”

然后她开始吮吸他的鸡巴，可爱，机智，又性感。

当他的伴侣舔着他的鸡巴和蛋蛋，让他看到她小鸟依人的一面时，他低下头看着他狂野的卷发。她把他打扮得像个动物，然后像个.....他正在失去写诗的技巧。在这种极其欢悦的心情下，他占有她的愿望变得更加强烈了。他的阴茎越来越用力地塞进她的嘴里，他紧紧地抓住她的头。刹那间，他人性的一面苏醒过来，开始在他的脑海里不断重复，请不要在她的喉咙里打结，请别在她脖子上打结。

“嗯......格——格兰杰?我可以......****妈的****，感觉真好。”他大声呜咽着，“格兰杰......？”

“嗯？”

“我......我需要...”

_ _“_ _ _ _我们需要把它插进你的阴部。你觉得酷吗，夏奇拉?_ _ _ _”_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _“_ _ _ _他妈的是的,狼小子。把它给我们。哦，别忘了给我们做记号，也要做得深一点。”_ _

_ _

_ _

赫敏站起身，扭动着脱下裙子，抓住马尔福的脖子，强迫他把她背到墙上。

“我还是不赞成咬人的事。”

德拉科把一条腿搭在她的臀部上，贪婪地咬着嘴唇。他把它放在那儿，免得她滑倒。

“顺其自然吧，格兰杰。你是我的伴侣，你已经读过这些书了，你知道这是怎么回事。”他在她体内冲撞。

她喘着气。“去你妈的，马尔福。这不一定是同一件事。”

“你真聪明。”他咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出来，因为她的欢迎之声紧紧地包裹住了他，像是他所得到的最甜蜜、最温暖的拥抱。

“我是......啊，我的……哦,上帝。太棒了。我的女巫——”

“****拜托****别说那个！说真的，别这样。如果你说完那句该死的话，我绝对会死的。”她朝他眨了眨眼睛。“成了。”

他低吼一声，把他们俩都拖到地上。随即，他开始疯狂地撞向她。“你这个小荡妇。”

“去吧，你这娘们儿。咬她，****现在!****”

“我没办法，苹果。我要咬你了，我要和你****交配****！”

夏奇拉接过赫敏的躯壳，把她的身体翻过来。她挺着屁股欢迎那只狼的老二。“我需要感觉你，感觉你把我填满。哦,热巧克力！把它给我，解渴。是的，你们都很温暖又柔滑，不是吗?一只甜美的公鸡。”

赫敏和德拉科可能根本就不存在。他们对同伴的呼唤太大了，因为月亮正从破旧的建筑物外面升起。夏奇拉和沃尔夫现在是老大，他们渴望的是肉体和魔力的满足。德拉科的尖齿开始长长，他的伴侣弯着脖子向他献祭。在德拉科看来，她脉搏上方的那个点就像有个靶心，他完全被它迷住了。

“啊啊啊啊，”当德拉科/沃尔夫把牙齿咬进她/她们的脖子时，赫敏/夏奇拉大叫起来。当雄性对自己伴侣的标记感到满意后，它们开始嚎叫并移动。这种转变是不同的，它没有把他们完全变成狼人的形态，至少现在还没有。赫敏觉得自己的臀部变宽了，四肢着地时更结实了。德拉科感到他全身的肌肉都起了波纹，他的公鸡也大了起来。他们已经维持这个姿势太久了。他的老二又痛又胀，需要和他的伴侣亲密接触。

****“做下去！！！！”****这个要求来自赫敏。他心想，她好色的时候可能很刻薄。由于它们实际上一直都粘在一起，也许会直到时间的尽头，他确信他会多次重用这些信息。

“****我不能自己操自己，混蛋！！”****

** **

“冷静点，女人！”他不停扭动，扭动着，扭动着。梅林，这感觉很好。

** _ ** _(作者：好吧......所以我停顿了一会儿。我正在喝一种新酒，我想知道它的酒精含量是否很高。另外，我在听《少狼》的原声带，我觉得它可能太情绪化了。）_ ** _ **

** _ ** _(另一位作者：我在听帕蒂·史密斯的歌，喝着普罗塞科葡萄酒。它真有够狼的。现在，看在上帝的份上，让这些疯狂的孩子们快点来吧！）_ ** _ **

他们来了。

** _ ** _(大家松了一口气)_ ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** _（不!不!不!他必须打结!她需要被吓到。他推着她，拉着她，他们觉得他们的狼一样的纽带接管了一切。因为这不是狼人的梗，除非有人打了个结。)_ ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

她刚才说的话，全都发生了。狼人们结合了，老二打结了。命运的金线，或者其他什么狗屁东西，或者任何梗喻。他们的灵魂融合在一起，他们看到了耶稣之类的东西。这是香蕉，还有咆哮，大量的咆哮。

因为狼的交配，当他的老二变软，从她身上滑下来时，他们就完成了向狼形态的转变。沃尔夫和夏奇拉很高兴。德拉科和赫敏也不介意。他们在彼此周围昂首阔步，因为看到狼人长着又大又尖的下巴、尖牙和细长的鼻子看起来完全可笑的样子很奇怪，他们能够通过心灵感应交流，以达到欣赏的目的。

__“真有趣，”__德拉科想。“在我们嚎叫、奔跑、寻找松鼠之类的东西之后，让我们再来一次。”

赫敏耸耸肩。“可以，无论如何，那个打结的玩意儿很酷。只是不要在——”

“——嘴里说。是的，我知道，苹果。”他咧嘴一笑，像狼一样拼命地狂笑。他们又不是咧嘴傻笑的斗犬。他是一只狼，它真的没有那么可爱。

她咧嘴一笑，露出她所有怪异的狼人牙齿。

“我想我们会没事的，马尔福。”

——————————

“****马尔福****先生!你在我的课上 没 有 睡觉！”斯内普大喊一声，用手指敲着熟睡的教子。

德拉科惊醒过来。又是一个梦，谢天谢地。“****不管怎样****，”斯内普轻蔑地说，“今天在实验室，我们将尝试一种药剂，我相信任何订阅了Play Wizard十几岁的男孩都会熟悉这种药剂。”

色情?有人说色情吗?德拉科的耳朵立刻竖起来。

有人清了清嗓子。“马尔福，把那双甲虫眼递给我好吗?”

他抱怨道。“当然，我的死党。”他们默默地工作着，他们是些好伙计，都聪明。化学材料，没错，这是一种很好的药剂。

“很好，马尔福先生。”斯内普说着走开了，完全没有理睬赫敏。她嘲笑那个讨厌又油腻的混蛋。举个例子吧，他很脏，脾气暴躁，充斥着恶心。就像在地球上他不可能和霍格沃茨的任何老师有一段热辣的教师时光。“我不相信他。马尔福，你在干什么？？”

花栗鼠的脸颊。很明显，他只是在做一些他不应该做的事情，就像他刚喝的那瓶空药水所证明的那样。

“你做了什——什么?”

“试试这个，它味道很好。”

赫敏来例假了，所以显然，她无法抗拒。因为她没有足够的血液流到她重要的大脑进行思考的地方，大概这就是为什么女性不应该成为总统。

“哦，我感觉......”

她没有说完那句话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1.普拉提：一项全身协调运动。
> 
> （沃尔夫是德拉科狼人的名字，夏奇拉是赫敏狼人的名字。）


	11. Day.11 互换身体

赫敏慢慢苏醒过来，用手轻轻按揉着太阳穴。她这才注意到周围的窗帘，显然她不在她的宿舍。**_**我在医院吗?**_**她的手指穿过头发，试图释放近乎穿透头皮的疼痛。直到她把手放在自己头顶时，她才意识到她的头发不短也不乱。

她本能地把手伸向自己的胸部，或者更确切地说，如果她没有变成德拉科·马尔福，她的胸部就会在那里。

“格兰杰!”窗帘后面传来一个声音。那是她的声音，但又不是。听起来像是盗版。那个满脸鼻涕的家伙说：“格兰杰,你这个小婊砸！把我的身体还给我！”

“****我****?你是****第一个****喝了那天杀的药水然后把它递给我的人。你****知道****它有什么效用。”

“天杀的?你想谈谈天杀的事情吗?在我****天杀的阴道****里****居然****有一股流体！！她能听到他声音里的嗔怒。“这没有我想象的那么有趣，格兰杰。”

“噢，嘘，嘘，你来例假了。想象一下每个月都要经历这些！该死的每一个月！”她冷笑道。她有点喜欢这个样子。“吃点止痛药，或者来点巧克力，裹着毯子，你就会****没事****的。”

“格兰杰，这****并不是****我想象的那样，我更宁愿把时间花在一个女孩身上。”

“噢，是吗?你很期待找到一个会和你上床的男人?”

他还没来得及回答，他们就听到门猛地被拉开了。罗恩和哈利跑向赫敏，准确地说，是赫敏怀里的德拉科。

“赫敏，”哈利气呼呼地拉着赫敏（德拉科）的手......或者说是德拉科·赫敏的手?还是德赫和赫科的?啊妈的谁来管管！

“我们很担心你。我是说，当然，是像家人一样担心你。”

波特碰到“赫敏”，“她”吓了一跳。格兰芬多对一个“自认为像兄弟一样的人”来说是那么得心应手，这让他完全吓坏了。

“Mione，马尔福做了什么?我要杀了他。”韦斯莱哼了一声。

真正的赫敏翻了翻眼睛，以使自己看起来更像马尔福。从这个角度来看，她的两个好朋友真的很烦人。“当然了，罗纳德。****杀了****他。因为这是对他所谓的****“什么都没做”****的完美回应。”

罗恩脸红了，指着“他”说：“闭嘴,马尔福!我没跟你说话。”

赫敏（德拉科）眨了眨睫毛，强忍着笑意说道:“噢，****罗纳德，****我很高兴你在这。马尔福在所有的魔药课上都是一个非常称职的搭档，我最近才意识到他是一头多么性感的野兽。我****非常****担心即将发生的不正当谋杀行为。”

真正的赫敏再次翻了个白眼。

波特吃惊地看着他最好的朋友如此轻浮和恭维。他看了看“马尔福”，又看了看“赫敏”，来回反复。

“哦，他妈的，你知道，我有时很健忘，但我****了解****赫敏。她是我全世界最好的朋友！”罗恩反驳。

“赫敏从来不公开称赞任何人......吉德罗洛哈特除外。”哈利补充了一句。

“那是二年级的事了！”“马尔福”反驳回去。

“****闭嘴吧你****，马尔福！”罗恩说。

哈利忽略它们。“肯定出了什么问题。”他看看马尔福/赫敏，又看看赫敏/马尔福。“但那是什么问题呢?”

蠢货。

“阿凡达”德拉科成功翻了第三次白眼。“你们两个真是没用。”

“****谢谢你！****”赫敏形的马尔福说。

“走吧，说真的，给我滚出去。”真正的赫敏说。“你对我们毫无用处。”

“梅林啊！你为什么这么混蛋，马尔福?”罗恩气得攥紧了拳头。

披着赫敏的德拉科不着痕迹地做了个小动作，并且说：“你他妈的该走了。”

“赫敏,你还好吗?你是不是来例假了?”哈利问。“当我意识到你每个月都在同一个时间变得很讨厌后，我开始跟踪你。这就是多比会给你带巧克力的原因。我真的不想让你杀了我和罗恩。”

假赫敏眨了眨睫毛。“噢，****哈利****！你想得真周到！我当然来例假了，你能注意到真是太好了!从现在开始，请随时记录我的经期，因为我非常****高兴****你有这么好的判断力。”

“谢谢，赫敏！”哈利微笑。

真赫敏瞪着他。“我会为此惩罚你。”

“嗯......从那个身体里发出的声音听起来确实很吓人，不是吗?难怪一年级新生都在我周围撒尿。”

“经期抽搐对你有什么影响?”

“太好了，谢谢你的询问，格兰杰。”一阵邪恶的假笑在她天使般的脸上蔓延开来。“你知道......”他从床上掀起毯子。

“别他妈这样，马尔福！”

“我****在****你的身体里。我是说，当然，你是个恶心的，半人半兽的小害虫，但你仍然是个姑娘。”他用一只手捂着胸口，眼皮扑扇着。“****该死****，格兰杰，你的奶头真他妈漂亮！”

她从来没有说过这样粗鲁无礼的话。“放开它们。”

“不，不要”他捏了捏乳头喘着气。“反应来得很快。”

“很好！”她撅起嘴，拉开裤子的拉链，抽出了她（他）的老二。该死，你有一个永远这么长的阴茎。不像那些伸展和填充的。有趣，耶稣啊，连你的老二都苍白了，就像反射性的一样。我不知道龟头上面有这么多白色的东西。”

“我是个爱炫耀的人，格兰杰。我想这就是你要找的词。”

他/她的手滑到他/她的肚子上。

“好吧，格兰杰，如果你想随便摸我的小破烂儿，我想我欠你点什么。祝你保持清洁，这是我月经来潮的第一天，我要用仰卧起坐。”

“啊哈！”很明显，他刚刚发现了她的阴蒂。“****这****就是你们的感受吗?亲爱的莫甘娜**_**_（注1）_**_**，难怪女人在床上这么吵。”

“我简直不敢相信但我必须这么说，不过马尔福，请不要再玩我的阴蒂了。”

“不，不行，”他气喘吁吁地说。“这太****神奇****了。”

“如果你在我体内达到高潮，我永远不会原谅你。”

“你们两个忘了我们还在这里吗?”罗恩问道。

** _ ** _(作者1：是的我就是这么干的，我只是往前面翻了翻，才发现我们并没有让他们离场。哇，这太尴尬了。)（作者2：就这样吧，是时候让他们了解生活中一些残酷的事实了。)_ ** _ **

德拉科沮丧地咕哝道，“该死的，韦斯莱！你害我失去了高潮！”

赫敏冷哼了一声。“我敢打赌你从没想过你会说那些话，马尔福。”

他玩弄地看着她，她脸上一点也不可爱。“我敢打赌他一定听说过这个身体的****很多****事，不是吗?”

“马尔福!”赫敏作为报复，回敬他：“我不喜欢罗恩，我们只是朋友。”

哈利用肘轻轻地碰了碰罗恩，小声说:“说真的，伙计，我们能不能......离开这儿？我真的不想看到马尔福的鸡巴，也不想看到赫敏脱衣服。即虽然说他们互换了，但我也不希望看到他们的生殖器没有被调换......”

“罗恩明白了，哈利。”赫敏说，她的话用德拉科的声音来说听起来更加刺耳。

“我的病人们还好吗?”

庞弗雷夫人拿着写字板走进病房。当她看到赫敏坐起来，手里拿着德拉科的公鸡，马尔福躺在床上，把手伸进裤子里时，她脸上的笑容顿时消失得无影无踪。

斯内普跟在后面，衣袖翻起来就像只蝙蝠……或者只是一个穿着最愚蠢的土褐色长袍的混蛋**_**_(作者1：伙计，你讨厌那个哈，不是吗?)（作者2：但说真的，直到我有了自己的孩子，我才_**_****_**_讨厌_**_****_**_他。我重读了《魔法石》，他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。我的孩子快11岁了，如果我发现她的老师真是个混蛋，我会胖揍他一顿，并且势必炒了他......哦,上帝，我就是一个卢修斯）(作者1：虽然我的头发很好)(作者2：我和露西有共同之处，只是我的头发是黑色的。)_**_**

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

斯内普看到这一幕撇了撇嘴。“Nnnno，给个，解释。”他扯着嘶哑的嗓音说。

庞弗雷夫人双手叉腰，一脸苦相难以置信地看着他们。

“这是两厢情愿的吗?”

他们各自把手从借来的生殖器上拿开。赫敏急忙跳起来辩解，“不是这样的，庞弗雷夫人！”

“马尔福先生，我是魔药课教授。”他不耐烦地说。“收起那些没用的把戏。”她暗自窃笑，十分清楚那个表明上的“他”是谁。这已经不是第一次在她亲眼目睹发生身体互换了。当然，她对待断掉的骨头、石化和诅咒是很认真的。但这太他妈的搞笑了。

斯内普会意地看了她一眼。“波比，我觉得这两个人已经好得不能再好了，是时候让他们继续上课、进行魁地奇训练了。”

“****不！****”他们齐声大叫。

“这个白痴会毁了我的GPA**_**_（注2）_**_**”赫敏声称。

“那个笨手笨脚的女人会毁掉斯莱特林学院赢得奖杯的机会！”

“噢，格兰杰小姐，”庞弗雷夫人责备道。“斯莱特林从来没有这种机会。抱歉，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普怒视着女巫，“你昨晚不是这么说的。”在庞弗雷夫人“去你妈的”表情要挟下，他终于说，“你们两个出去吧，请尽量减少手淫的次数。也就是说****你****，格兰杰小姐。当大人说话时，不要玩弄你的阴蒂。”

德拉科的手僵在裤子里。“我没——”

“美妙的****一天****！”斯内普像个营养不良的t台模特一样大摇大摆地走着**_**_(作者们：我喜欢那张该死的动图)_**_**，从医务室出来，消失在他斗篷的阴影中。

赫敏把鸡巴塞进裤子里，拉上裤子的拉链。

“他们知道一些事情，但不会告诉我们。”

“你认为呢?”德拉科说着调整了一下裙子。“别搞砸魁地奇训练。”

“你也别搞砸我完美的分数！为什么我不能和厄尼·麦克米兰或者安东尼·戈德斯坦交换身体呢?至少安东尼割过包皮，他是犹太人。”

“你是说大自然造我的方式有问题吗?我以为你更胜一筹，格兰杰。”

“别转了，离我的内裤****远****点!”

“我无法保证，”他极其诚恳地说。“我一直是个好奇心很重的孩子。你不能抑制学习和发现的欲望，格兰杰。此外，这可能是我经历多次高潮的唯一机会。”

“****滚****！”德拉科的声音变得尖厉刺耳，赫敏不知道这也是有可能的。

德拉科叹了口气。“我在帮你的忙，真的。很有可能，到那天结束的时候，我会比以前更熟练地帮你脱衣服，你应该****感谢****我。也许有一天，你可能需要我的建议。”

“你是个白痴。这些我都不会记得。此外，我作为麻瓜出身，我们拥有振动器，那美妙的发明。”

“你是说那些插在阴部或阴蒂上的东西?”他突然灵光一闪，以最快的速度逃离了自己的身体。

“马尔福!”她大声喊道。“你要去哪里?”

在格兰杰前面几里，他对自己重复道，“格兰芬多塔楼......格兰芬多塔楼在哪里？一定得找到那笨塔......”

当然，罗恩·韦斯莱是他碰到的第一个人。

“Mione，你恢复正常了吗?你不会还在马尔福的身体里吧?”

德拉科做了个鬼脸，立马想起了他的计划。“我已经回来了，但是我要回宿舍去拿点......”他把音量降低成低语的声音。“女性产品。”

“噢。”那个红头发的家伙似乎吃了一惊。“啊，好吧，我们回塔楼里去吧。”

一进格兰杰的房间，他首先想到的不是**_**_一定要找到麻瓜送高潮的东西_**_**，而是.....操他妈的。**_**_我在格兰杰的房间里，我可以在这里做任何事！_**_**他立刻走向一个抽屉，他只猜到那是她的内衣抽屉。

有人清了清喉咙，“在找这个?”

马尔福听到自己的声音吓了一跳。格兰杰站在那里，在一片阴影里看起来很吓人，手里拿着一个形状古怪的紫色生殖器装置，让德拉科想起了一副摇摇晃晃的兔耳朵。

“你怎么进来的?”

“****你****怎么进来的！这是我的房间，马尔福！这是****我的****振动棒。我不想你在我的情趣玩具上早泄。”

“顺便说一句，是****你的****阴蒂，格兰杰!”他狡猾地傻笑了一下，笑得异常开心，“这断然是个好东西。”

“闭嘴,马尔福。”

“我是发自内心的，我不拿这类事情开玩笑。我期待着更好地了解它，直到我们治愈这种疾病。”

“****但是我来例假了！****我不想让你在我身上做一些奇怪的纯血统的性魔术，离我的阴部远点儿。”

“你的阴蒂没流血，格兰杰。别担心，我没有对你的姨妈血做什么坏事，我还没够到你阴部呢。”

“啊！”她沮丧地大叫一声，拿出她的沐浴露。“很好，我要把你的袍子弄得到处都是，后在学校里走来走去，裤子上到处都是污渍。”

“你不会的。”

“看着我。”

她再一次拉开裤子的拉链，把乳液喷在掌心。慢慢地，她把它从顶端滑到底部，哄着她借来的老二变硬。德拉科看着她的时候，眼睛眨了眨。“看着我摸自己，全身都****湿透****了，这很糟糕吗?”

“我就知道你是个自恋狂。”

“也许是因为****赫敏·格兰杰****知道她在用手握住我的老二。”当赫敏开始给她那只崭新的老二打气时，她根本不知道马尔福为什么要打开嗅嗅器，甚至根本不知道他在她的房间里。或者医务室是如何允许他们俩离开上楼的，这是她所得到的最轻松的快乐，这并不像她触摸自己时那么强烈，但却一直很平稳，令人满意，****哦****，太好了。妈的，在这个角度抚摸一只公鸡比在它面前或在你的膝盖上抚摸要容易得多。

马尔福的下巴都快掉到地上了。“感觉很不错，是吗?我的老二，你喜欢吗，格兰杰?”

“闭嘴,马尔福。这与你无关。”

“也许现在还不是时候。”他再次把手伸进内裤，开始抚摸他心爱的阴蒂。

赫敏又拉又拽，看能有勃起多大，不过的确给她留下了深刻印象。能在她眼前看到她的快乐，这本身就有一种愉快的感觉。她看着它，她可以把它抛向空中，她对此很有把握。它存在于她的身体之外。她想，**_**_如果真有这种对阴茎的嫉妒，那才怪呢，不过这也挺酷的。_**_**

德拉科嫉妒地看着格兰杰。她喜欢他，喜欢他的****一切****。他只说了句，“妈的，”然后把卫生棉条拿出来扔进最近的垃圾桶里。好奇心占据了他的上风，他把那个紫色的硅酮振动器推到赫敏的阴部上。“哎哟!这狗日的疼痛。”

“是啊，”赫敏半闭着眼睛说。“你得涂上油。这个东西很大，即使你在经期，你真的不应该像这样把它推上去。想想前戏，白痴。”

“润滑油在哪里?”

“在我的枕头下面吗?”她不记得了。德拉科鼓起他那虚惘的男子气概，把紫色的硅胶公鸡上了润滑油，小心地把它推到他的门口。他往里塞了一点，好吧，有趣，于是他往里塞得更多。这真是奇怪。

赫敏显然能看出他脸上不确定的表情。“当阴蒂较大的部分在你身体内部时，用较小的旋钮推动阴蒂。”

他照办了。“****天啊啊啊啊****，格兰杰!如果你把这东西弄得到处都是，你他妈的为什么还是这么个神经质的小贱人？”

“操......”她越来越近了（高潮）。

“噢噢噢噢，****他妈的****是的。这对我很有用。”

不清楚两人是****什么时候****开始观察对方的，当时他们正在用不属于自己的身体自娱自乐。

赫敏博览全书，她知道男性的肛门腺也可以受到刺激。她把手伸到身后，把一根手指塞进那个紧皱的洞里。

“别......”德拉科喘着气说。“别把东西塞到我屁眼里，格兰杰。我不喜欢那样。”

“啊啊啊！显然你知道，马尔福。”她继续抽她的鸡巴和手指她的混蛋。她气喘吁吁地说，“男人们真是太幸运了，我他妈的就要来了！”

德拉科一边用紫色振动器工作，一边尖叫着回应。“操他妈啊啊啊啊的！”

“****该死的****上帝!”赫敏一边说，一边走过来。正是她所需要的，和她儿时的小霸王共享高潮。高潮的浪潮也触发了更深层次的魔力。墙壁上似乎都在回响他们身体撞击抽插的声音。

赫敏和德拉科能感觉到他们的灵魂从现在的容器中被撕裂，飘向真实的自我。赫敏发现自己手里拿着一个沾满血的振动器，而德拉科的手却沾满了精液，事实上，精液滴到了他的长袍上......哦，他的手指还在屁股里呢。

“Well,”他说，“这真令人尴尬。”

————————————

“马尔福先生!”维克多教授正在给他打电话。“****醒醒****吧!”

他睁开眼睛，立刻发现，谢天谢地他的手指牢牢地搭在桌子上，而不是放在屁眼上。

他妈的奇怪的梦。

“马尔福先生，”教授继续说。“你这门课差点不及格。”他的目光搜寻了下房间。“格兰杰小姐，和诺特先生换座位。你现在要监督马尔福先生了。”

“是的维克多教授。”她经过诺特时咬紧牙关。

“你比我厉害，”他眨眨眼，坐在拉文克劳某个女孩旁边。

“该死。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 莫甘娜：亚瑟王同母异父的姐姐，最后被梅林所杀。
> 
> 注2.GPA：平均绩点。


	12. Day 12. 课后辅导（最终章）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真不敢相信，最后一章居然从去年9月份一直鸽到了现在，抱歉各位， my apologies.  
我非常非常诚挚地感谢各位的支持，也同样感谢两位原作者SaintDionysus，MotherofBulls同意授权以及她们带来的好玩疯狂的所有梗源！
> 
> 最后祝愿各位生活愉快~!Dramione forever！

“他妈的，我靠，操，狗日的，去你妈的该死的!恕我直言，教授，我不需要家教。这完全没用。你没看过一部色情片吗?95%都是这样开始的。”

_作者：你为什么要自我反省?每个人都知道我们是满嘴脏话的垃圾堆。（嘘。我是个该死的女人。）_

"马尔福先生。"维克多教授捏了捏他的鼻梁。“你成绩不合格。我可不想让你父母为你的成绩操心。”

“我明白,教授。我真的明白。可是你凭什么认为格兰杰会——”

“我会的，教授。”

_（作者翻起了了不起的白眼）_“你当然会了。”

“很好，格兰杰小姐。”维克多递给她一大堆卷宗。“这是对马尔福先生上学期所做的一切工作的总结。正如你所看到的，他的分数不是很令人满意。如果他希望通过NEWTs，他还有很多事情要做。”

赫敏翻着那堆书，扫视着每一行和每一张图表。“梅林。我收回我的话。他没救了。”

“去你妈的，格兰杰。要是你想利用这个机会把你那完美的swot分析法压在我脑袋上，那你就算了吧。”

“我不会那么做。你需要这个。”她在维克多的纸上施了一个复制咒，然后把它们扔进了德拉科的怀里。“我们明天开始。我希望你复习一下你在这些考试中漏掉的每一道题，并在我们见面之前把它们改正过来。”

“就这么定了。”维克多教授把他们赶出了教室。

德拉科巴不得立马去世。他三步两步走开了赫敏。“我真不敢相信，我在对黑魔王尽忠尽职的同时还要去学校。”

“什么?”赫敏问。

“什么?”德拉科重复道。

————————————————————————

德拉科的羽毛笔在图书馆的书桌上轻敲了几下。他已经好几天没睡好觉了。他甚至还采取了格兰杰所说的“我很好”疗法。他醒来的时候在黑湖里做仰泳，但他不记得做过任何睡眠。他觉得很难过。从格兰杰嘴里蹦出的那些胡言乱语并没有粘住她，她开始变得像个毛茸茸的枕头了。

**“** **马尔福!”**

“妈的，**为什么?**为什么是我?你为什么不去恐吓韦斯莱?他会他妈的喝你的洗澡水。”

“好吧，我告诉维克多教授，我会在这门课上帮助你。你在这门课上的表现如何对你也许并不重要，但对我却很重要。如果我做出承诺，我就会坚持到底。我需要你成功。”

“哦?为什么呢?你以为如果你帮我取得好成绩，我就会称赞你，认为你是有史以来最伟大、最聪明的女巫吗?哦，格兰杰，你真是太棒了。我将决定不再参与小食死徒的工作，加入你们。”

“小食死徒?”

“哦-我的-天啊-格兰杰-你-能不能-别-再自言自语了！我的意思是，这太无聊了，你糟糕透顶了，我正在这个图书馆里浪费我的青春！”

“好吧，我很抱歉你这么想，但我希望有一天能成为级长，所以不管你喜不喜欢，我都会帮你通过算术占卜，因为这也是级长会做的事情。”

“哦,梅林。连你的抱负也那么无聊。我受不了了。我要去飞一会儿。”

“我需要做什么才能让你专心学习?买到你最喜欢的零食是?换个地方?平静的音乐?”

他窃笑着，想出了一个他确信她在一百万年之内都不会做的事情。“如果你穿着绿色内衣和斯莱特林长袍在魁地奇球场上飞来飞去，我可以做你想做的任何事。我会通过这门该死的课程，把我的成功全部归功于你。”

赫敏听了他的要求后翻了个白眼。“男孩子们都是这样想的吗?如何让女孩们穿上他们心仪的内裤。”

“当然不。我们想的主要是如何让她们脱下内裤。鉴于你是一个有点假正经的女人，这显然不会发生。如果我自己这么说，那就是在浪费一部色情片，但这就是你的生活。”

“你要去哪儿?”

德拉科已经开始收拾东西，准备离开图书室，听到她的问题，他停顿了一下。“我们达成了协议。你不会这么做的。”

“我们绝对没有达成协议，我从来没有说过我不会这么做。”

“随你便。我正要去球场。我需要透透气。”

赫敏愤怒地坐在那里，交叉着双臂看着他走开。“那个老鼠脸的小混蛋。他以为他是谁?”她一边嘟囔着，一边恨他怎么能这么…这么…“好吧!”

格兰杰发出的吼声太吓人了，大家都转过头去看是谁发出的动静。

德拉科慢慢转过身。“有问题吗,格兰杰?”

“我来跟你打那个该死的赌。不过，我必须说，没有什么比一个十几岁的男孩对斯莱特林的颜色如此自以为是，以至于想在一个几乎全裸的女孩身上看到它们更荒谬的了。这种陈词滥调从来都不是双向的。如果我们的角色互换，我无法想象你穿着红栗色的四角裤会激起我的性欲。它会和你苍白的肤色产生可怕的冲突。不过，撇开这些不说，如果能让你专心学习，我就穿上你那件愚蠢的斯莱特林内衣。”

他发出一声难以置信的狂笑。“天啊,真的吗?我是在**开玩笑**，格兰杰。我的意思是，如果你想脱光衣服，我是不会拒绝的，但我从没想过你真的会这么做。”

赫敏面对着他。咬牙切齿，从牙缝里蹦出了两个词，让他知道她是认真的。“球场。现在。”

“格兰杰，你弄完没有?”德拉科在更衣室外窃笑着，确信她已经退缩了。

“闭嘴,马尔福。这件长袍太大了。我正努力让它合身一点。”赫敏没事。她花了一秒钟就穿上了长袍，把内衣变成墨绿色。她只是想鼓起勇气走出去。

“只需要用点**魔法**，因为它是存在的，如果你不是一个该死的麻瓜，你就会知道。要么给我看看好东西，要么我就走人，你就永远别想拿到女级长的徽章了，因为这会让人知道你连教一个小食死徒都会失败。”

“什么?”

“**没什么,格兰杰!**脱衣服或者塞东西!”

“你怎么敢!你一定要这样贬低人吗?”她砰地把门打开，把自己暴露在那个目瞪口呆的男孩面前。

“你有胸……”

“是的。女孩有乳房。就像我知道你有阴茎。”她指着他那打着帐篷的裤子。

“嗯,好极了。”他撅着嘴。“我希望你高兴了，格兰杰。因为现在因为你我不得不手淫了，我们都不想那样。但现在已经没有回头路了，因为我已经看过了，所以我们只能接受这样一个事实:你将在我接下来的几次高潮中扮演主角。”

“你真恶心。”赫敏抑制住喉咙里不断上升的怒火。“我要骑着你的扫帚把这一切搞定。”

他畏缩了一下，把手移到裤子前面。“当你看起来像那样的时候，不要再说暗示性的话了。这意味着我会有更多的_格兰杰手淫_，我已经恨自己，因为我无法阻止它们的发生了。”

赫敏听腻了这种戏谑，一把从他手里夺过扫帚骑了上去。她花了一点时间才使它恢复平衡。

“喂，你听说过一种叫‘**同意**’的小东西吗，格兰杰?”

“别自以为是了，马尔福!”她飞走了。

德拉科花了大约三秒钟的时间看着她骑着他偷来的扫帚，才意识到她其实根本不知道怎么骑。“你，坏透了，我一点也不夸张，格兰杰!你比波特还坏。比韦斯莱还糟糕。你偷走了我未来的性高潮，偷走了我的扫帚，现在你又在偷走我宝贵的时间，因为我必须拯救你的屁股!”

“我知道。我讨厌飞行，讨厌高处。现在帮我离开这该死的东西，因为我不知道怎么着陆。”

他仔细想了想。“格兰杰_飞来_。”

“啊啊啊啊啊!**马尔福，你这个混蛋**!”当她觉得自己快要摔死的时候，她最不愿意想到的就是她还是个处女。

“接住你了。”

她发现自己躺在德拉科·马尔福的怀里，与死神擦肩而过，神志不清，还特别兴奋。

德拉科望着她起伏的胸脯，想象着她一阵阵的颤动，她颤动的娇体，她那露珠晶莹的花园。“操。”

“没错。”

“你的胸很大。”

“你的胳膊很壮。”

“放在你的地板上会好看得多吗?”

“什么?”

“什么?”这不是他最好的，但他在努力。“我的意思是，是的。你看起来真他妈性感又恐慌。”

“什么?”

“格兰杰，如果你闭上你美丽的嘴，我保证我会给你更好的东西来处理它。”

“对了。所以，我想既然我们已经设定了一个唤起的基调，我们应该做些什么来缓解这种紧张，对吗?”

“为了安全起见，这是明智之举。”

“肯定。”

“所以——做吗?草地上还是在更衣室里?”

“我想过这两个地方。不过两者都不卫生。”

赫敏点了点头。 “可以，可以。所以…你愿意……愿意**背**我吗?还是我们应该直接**走**到更衣室去?”

“爱，你没有那么重。我的意思。我们走向更衣室的路上我就已经可以用我的老二弹你了。我擅长多任务处理。”

“嘘,嘘,嘘。天啊，就像你从来没有母亲一样。在我改变主意之前，请你不要再说了。”

他把她的内裤推到一边，伸了个指头进去。她惊讶地喘着气，因为……我是说，我们都知道她就是这样的。她很惊讶他在把他的老二塞进她的身体前竟然先用手摸了摸她。

“哦，哦,好吧。我们只是在做这个。好吧，嗯，这真是……不错。”

“你准备好了吗?”

“还没有。继续。”

“好吧。”又加紧上下抽动。“现在如何？”

她哼了一声。“好吧,没关系。让我……”她把他的手指从她体内拿了出来。“在我们准备好之前，我会照顾好自己的。它似乎是安全的。”

“你说安全是什么意思? 去他妈的。”他把她放在草地上，把脸放在她两腿之间。他毫不犹豫地用舌头轻轻拍打着她的阴蒂，在她的阴部里交替着深深地上下起伏。

“噢噢!好吧，我收回我说的你没有母亲的话。”

他把嘴从她的里面移开。“什么,格兰杰?”

“我的意思是，你显然受到了良好的教育。”

“那很恶心，完全令人堕落。但这证明了我现在有多努力，我愿意忽略它。”他把嘴放回去，推开了阴门两侧。她的喘息越来越急促。

“哦,上帝!哦,上帝!我来了!”德拉科抓住这个机会，把手指伸进了她的阴部，舔着她的阴蒂，绿色的花边一簇簇地扎在一边。赫敏在一场爆炸性的、纵欲的、有弹性的、最高级的高潮中失去了控制。德拉科只好自我鼓动，他实在没办法。

“你刚才是不是……”

“你来了。这是紧急情况。”

“你现在正在破坏我未来所有的性高潮。”

他吻了她的嘴，那味道像是财富、特权和她自己的液体。她不介意后者，但前两种都很让人倒胃口。直到她发现自己两腿之间夹着一只非常硬、但很灵活的十几岁的巨棍。

“哦，好吧……”

“可以吗?”

“当然，但你应该知道我是个处女。”

他石化了。“好吧，这很有趣。”他站起来系好裤子的扣子。

“什么?你为什么停下来。”

“听着，格兰杰，我不太了解你。”他扣上衬衫的扣子。“从你追逐韦斯莱和波特的方式，从你的……普遍存在来看，我相信我可以正确地假设你是一个阶段5的粘人精。”

“我甚至不知道那是什么。”

“嗯，我知道，所有的迹象都在那里。焦虑。有点像个骑马的女孩。”

“什么?”她尖叫起来，那声音真的很刺耳，德拉科的老二身上的每一滴血都退了回去，把氧气带回了他的大脑。

“糟糕的头发，不错的皮肤，扁平的屁股，糟糕的时尚感。犯贱。你看起来就像那种有马的女孩。”

“我没有”

“最糟糕的是……强迫症。你对你关心的一切都很执着。你的成绩，你的友谊，家养小精灵，霍格沃茨，该死的史书。我只能假设你的童贞也是这样的。”

她呼哧呼哧地喘着气，仍然赤身露体地躺在草地上。“好吧，如果你不想夺走我该死的童贞，那你至少要听我的话，让我教你算术占卜或者其他你不及格的课程，我忘了。就好像我一直在跟一个坏掉的灯泡说话。”

“什么?听着，我没时间跟你耗。谢谢你的萎靡的老二。我还有个地方要去。”

她手忙脚乱地找她的衣服。“你是认真的吗?”

“不,我是德拉科。小天狼星死了。”

她眯起眼睛看着他。“我想我是个女同性恋。”

“干的真棒。该是我做回小食死徒的时候了。”

“什么?”

“**天啊，格兰杰，你这个无知的荡妇，你能不能别再自言自语了?**”

她的眼睛因怀疑而眯了起来。 “我们要去图书馆。这就是我们要做的。现在你必须学习。”

一言为定。他垂下头表示让步。

————————————————————————

“你他妈在跟我开玩笑。”她恼怒而惊讶地说。“你把每个问题都做对了。你又不是白痴。他妈的怎么了，马尔福?”

“累了。懒。我不想做。没有成为专业天文学家或算术占卜师的打算(_好吧，但说真的，他应该学什么?_)随你挑吧。但说真的，我得离开这里。”

“这些**都不是**你蓄意考差的理由。”

他窃笑起来。“真是个典型的马丫头。你知道，并不是所有的人都是那种在下课后提醒教授收作业的社会渣滓。”

“你在**创记录**的时间内解出了这个方程，马尔福。你比我快。你……实际上，你算术**很**好。”

他打了个哈欠。“是啊。”

“怎么做到的?”

“实际应用。”

“我不知道那是什么意思。”

他撅起嘴嘲笑她的困惑。“不知道问题的答案一定很可怕。”他皱起她的鼻子，从桌边站起来，吐了一口唾沫，信步走出了图书室。“告诉我你怎么这么擅长算术占卜，我就以S取消你的D。”

他停了下来。“真的吗?”

“真的。除非你认为我会成为第五阶段的粘人精。”她自鸣得意地交叉双臂。

他摸了摸下巴，想了想。“不,不。口交的效果不一样。”他伸出手让她握。“成交。”

“我恨我自己。请不要这样说。我觉得自己脏。”

“哦,那是绝对。现在，把你那长满雀斑的屁股从椅子上挪开，跟我来。”

“有**雀斑**吗?但我用了防晒霜……”

“只是说说而已。尽管外面很黑，我还是看到了一些东西。有些深蹲不会要了你的命。你的屁股长得太丑了。”

她对他竖了个中指，对他的歪七扭八的胡言乱语、古怪的小乳头和过早出现的男性型秃发冷嘲热讽了一番。当他们走出图书馆的时候，笑话还在继续。

——————————————————————————

德拉科一边拉上裤子的拉链，一边喘着气。“好吧。没想到你在这方面这么在行，但我必须说，格兰杰，你肯定知道怎么对付阴茎。”

赫敏揉了揉下巴，兴奋地展示她的技能，肌肉酸痛。她反复地张大嘴巴，把紧张的气氛拉长。“我的意思是，因为你没有占用我整张嘴，所以我可以更灵活一点。事实上我还有一些空间可以玩。不是说你的鸡巴小，只是没那么娘炮，你知道吗?”

“是啊，是啊，是啊，格兰杰，我明白了。我没那么大。随便了。这个梗可是错的。”

她站了起来。“现在兑现吧。你为什么算术占卜那么好?”

“我得给你展示一下。但我警告你。你会恨我的。你一定会想结束我们之间的一切。”

“我已经想了。”

“哦,太好了。所以，我们意见一致。对吗?”他弯起胳膊，她试探性地揽住，他们朝有求必应屋走去。

————————————————————————

她的手摸着满是灰尘、装饰华丽的柜子，好奇它的用途。“这是什么?”

“就是这儿了。”他耸耸肩。

赫敏眯起眼睛看着大衣橱。“这是个发霉的旧柜子。我不明白你的意思。这跟算术占卜有什么关系?”

“所有。”

“愚蠢的回答。再具体点。”

于是他告诉了她。所有。他计划做的每一件事的细节。韦斯莱中毒事件，凯蒂·贝尔项链事件，罗斯默塔事件，邓布利多的死亡计划，西弗叔叔的大脑封闭术课程，有一次他的眼睛被蜜蜂蛰了一下，哭了好几天，还有一次他做了一个关于会说话的毛巾的奇怪的梦。并不是所有的信息都是至关重要的，但他就是忍不住说个不停。

为什么?他不知道。她肯定会去告诉邓布利多、波特或者其他同样无能的人。但在那次口交之后，他的情绪非常好。

说真的，那是一个站立式口交。

“你真是个小食死徒。我就知道!我当场就会给你一个**_昏昏倒地_**。”她抽出魔杖。“我应该告诉邓布利多……或哈利。但是……”

他挑起了眉毛，“但是?”

“不知什么原因，这个房间让我欲火焚身，它有一种奇怪的性能量。嗯…我想知道这所学校有多少学生在这个房间里吃过乳头。你认为你可以在这里用性魔法吗?”

“伙计，我不知道，但为什么创始人会在一个该死的城堡中央，围绕着一群没有父母监督的魔法少年，布置一个量身定做的，绝对是性爱室呢?这对我来说毫无意义。”

“我读了未删节版的《霍格沃茨一段校史》，里面提到戈德里克·格兰芬多和罗威娜·拉文克劳有一腿，海伦娜·拉文克劳是他们的私生子。我敢打赌他们一定在这个房间交往过。”

“**哦，我的天啊，你现在还能再像个骑马的女孩吗?**我不知道为什么我对你有点兴趣。一定是近亲繁殖的结果。我不知道。关键是，你是一个彻头彻尾的愚蠢的杀手，你对不需要的信息做了过多的处理，而我甚至不在乎，因为我仍然觉得我们现在应该做爱。”

“但是……我以为……第五阶段，记得吗?”

他翻了个白眼。“是的，但那是在史诗般的北京奥运会之前。你看，我说的没错，口交的效果不一样。如果你能相信的话，我最近从你那里得到的口交的结果实际上会让那个家伙成为粘人精。我的错。”

“现在swot是什么?”

“这是基本的性数学。如果你跟我一样擅长算术占卜，你就会知道了。”

“**天啊，别说了，我根本不在乎。**如果你现在不脱衣服，我向上帝发誓，你不仅不能和我上床，而且我还会把你变成一个南瓜，看着你腐烂。”

“这就来。”

衣服飞向四面八方，到处都是灰尘。

“上帝，有没有干净的地方可以做爱?”德拉科咳嗽了一声。神奇的是，一张带有干净亚麻布床单的床出现了。“是的。干净的埃及棉床单。不是丝绸或绸缎，因为我们不是对奢侈品有错误认识的垃圾袋。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“这简直是一派胡言。我应该去瑞士那个女孩的学校当牙医。顺便说一句，如果你继续那些有钱人的狗屁玩意儿，我可能会退出，因为你身上的某些东西让我觉得……讨厌。比如，我完全期待在这之后只会和女人上床了。但我必须知道。就一次。上帝会杀了我，但我还是要。”

“棒”。他跳到床上，落在一堆枕头上。

——————————————————-————————

他们醒了。

赫敏不是他的导师。她不是同性恋。她不是处女。

他们不是级长，也不是什么怪异的学生辅导关系。德拉科不是食死徒。他不是媚娃，也不是狼人。赫敏不是斯莱特林的混血，小天狼星布莱克也不是她的父亲。她可以很清楚地看出谁戴着面具。

他们只是躺在床上的一对夫妇。

“宝贝,”他说。“我做了一些梦。”

“是的。我也是。”

他们都盯着天花板看了一会儿。

德拉科打破了沉默。“我们是奇怪的一对吗?”

“当然。”

“好吧。”他又是一阵沉默。“我们有很多方式可以走到一起。古怪、疯狂、不切实际、荒谬的方式。”

“对吧?”她咯咯地笑了。“或者我们本可以在杂货店见面。或者一个酒吧。或者自助洗衣店，或者任何愚蠢的浪漫喜剧梗。你知道，一个可爱的邂逅。”

“你是否曾经觉得整个世界就是一堆废话?就像一大堆的‘梗’。”他们同时说。

他们面面相觑，一阵沉默。

赫敏哼了一声，德拉科咧嘴一笑。他们开始对着枕头大笑。

“有时候我好讨厌你。”赫敏说。

“我也是。”

“你想再打个盹吗?”

“嗯……不了,我…挺好的。接下来的几个小时我可以睡得很好，我想。”

“是的,一样!”

“嗯。”

那天早上，他们看了报纸，喝了咖啡。德拉科在喝第一口咖啡时做了个无声的鬼脸，后悔自己让赫敏来煮咖啡，因为她总是把咖啡豆磨得不够细，用得不够多，所以她的咖啡总是太淡。不过,吐司很好吃。他得记下来，再去他办公室附近的农贸市场买草莓薄荷酱。

赫敏后来去上瑜伽课，德拉科看到她穿着瑜伽裤，假装控制不住自己。_(老兄。男人喜欢瑜伽裤。)_她咯咯地笑着走出门去。当她离开的时候，他查看了工作邮件，打开电视看利物浦对维冈的比赛。这是场屎一样的比赛。

她回来时放松了一点。他们讨论去哪里吃午饭。最后，她赢了。泰国菜。他总是让她赢，因为他私底下也喜欢泰国菜，尤其是芒果糯米，但他宁愿吃一盘自己生病也不愿承认。

午饭后他们会有一会儿午休时间。传教士体位,但很可爱。然后，他们又煮了一壶咖啡，坐在沙发的两边，她在看书，他在用最新的iPhone阅读和玩《糖果粉碎传奇》和《文字游戏》。她读了一些实验性的、文学上的胡言乱语，这些废话在一百年后可能会被认为是经典，而他读的是一本看起来像传记的书，但实际上是一本青少年奇幻小说，封面上穿着更高雅的夹克。她会知道的。她会对着自己的书傻笑，让他知道他的“秘密”。

他们会一起做饭。一道美味简单的羊肉炖沙拉和一些土豆。羊肉可能煮得太老了，但他们都不在乎。这道沙拉将是一道杰作，配有从农贸市场上采摘的新鲜番茄和手工奶酪。

他们会带着一瓶酒坐在沙发上看《权力的游戏》——当然是《权力的游戏》的特制酒。他们还没酷到从不表现出他们的狂热。她会打呵欠，把被子拱起来。他让她，他们会争论瑟曦是否值得救赎，琼恩·雪诺和丹妮莉丝是否应该在一起。她的立场是“不”和“决不，因为乱伦。”他在“当然，如果她不再和她哥哥上床”和“如果他们不知道，这算不算?”的阵营里。

他们每天进行夜间沐浴时都不会大惊小怪。这是美好的一天。没有什么特别壮观或特别有趣的。没什么可写的。

但是很好。

然后他们会去睡觉。希望他们不会做关于魔法少年和性的怪梦，但如果他们做了，也没关系。无论如何，这些梦对他们没有任何帮助。虽然有时他们在床上重复同样的姿势有点太频繁了，但赫敏并不幻想坏男孩，德拉科也不幻想他读过的青少年小说里的女主人公。他们之间的关系是幻想所不能触及的。这是现实。他们不完美的现实。

他们很满足。真正的满足。

赫敏打开了白噪音机，她有时这样需要睡觉。德拉科试图揽住她，但30秒后就因为她太热而放弃了。

他们的脚踝在被子里找到了对方。

明天又是新的一天。

\---_**The End**_

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：指结婚戒指


End file.
